The shining in the dark
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Crepúsculo siendo protagonistas Emm y Rose. Rosalie huye a Forks con un secreto que espera no ser descubierto. Pero su vida da un giro excitante y aterrador cuando conoce al seductor Emmett Cullen.Hasta ese momento el habia mantenido oculta su identidad vampírica
1. Prefacio

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y la historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Salvo algunos de mi invención.**

* * *

**THE SHINING IN THE DARK**

**Prefacio**

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.

Con la respiración contenida contemple fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Este me devolvió la mirada complacido.

Seguramente, morir en el lugar de otra persona, o mejor dicho otras personas, alguien a quienes se ama (aunque estés enfadado con ellas) era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.

Sabía que no enfrentaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera ampliamente cualquiera de tus expectativas, aunque para ello debas renunciar a otros sueños, que, en mi caso, en cierta forma, se había convertido en mi mayor pesadilla, no es lamentable lamentarse de su conclusión.

El cazador, sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.

* * *

Hola. soy yo de nuevo.

No resisti la tentacion y habia estado escribiendo la adaptación de crepúsculo teniendo como personajes centrales a Emmett y a Rosalie. Este es el resultado. Les aviso que modifique un poquito los acontecimientos.

Espero que les guste la adaptacion y espero sus reviews

Besos a todos

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	2. Primer encuentro

**THE SHINING IN THE DARK**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**Primer ****Encuentro**

Mi madre y hermanos me llevaron al aeropuerto. Viajábamos con las ventanillas del coche semi-abiertas. En Rochester, Nueva york hacia un clima cálido y muy agradable para pasear. De hecho, para cualquiera que observara a lo lejos parecía que eso es lo que estaban haciendo, sin embargo, para quienes se acercaran a menos de dos metros de distancia sabrían que no era así. Pues en el ambiente se sentía una clara tensión.

La tensión y claro, el pequeño detalle que yo sabía, que me había puesto mi blusa favorita, de color morado obscuro, de mangas cortas con pequeños botones que simulaban ser diamantes al frente, además de unos pantalones de pitillo en color azul obscuro y mis zapatos Jimmy Choo favoritos a manera de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano: Un impermeable.

En la Península de Olympic, al noreste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks, cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se había negado a vivir allí, así que, cuando papa tuvo que mudarse allí, cuando ella alego tener no muy buenos recuerdos del lugar, motivo por el cual terminaron divorciándose.

Sin embargo, yo si tenía buenos recuerdos del lugar, pues, cuando pequeña, yo me había visto obligada a ir allí, a casa de los abuelos, hasta que ellos habían muerto cuando yo tenía catorce años.

Y ahora, me exiliaba a Forks, en un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar, o más bien, me dolía, pues extrañaba mucho a mis abuelos.

Adoraba Rochester. Adoraba el agradable clima en primavera-verano y, quizás, solamente quizás un poco el otoño. Amaba el sol, sentir el calor abrazador sobre mi piel; pero sobre todo, la cercanía de mi verdadero objetivo: Nueva York, más específicamente la 5ta. Avenida y sus boutiques. Amaba sentir la vitalidad de la ciudad que se extendía en todas direcciones.

-Rose –me dijo mi mama por enésima vez antes de subir al avión-, no tienes porque hacerlo. Podrías… ¡Pero corte su discurso con una mirada!

Mi madre y yo jamás habíamos mantenido una buena relación, teníamos por llamarlo de alguna manera incompatibilidad de caracteres. O por lo menos eso solía decir mi adorada abuela. Mi abuela a menudo me recordaba que, pese a que me parecía a mi madre éramos totalmente opuestas, ya que, yo si era una rubia natural y no peli teñida y a diferencia de mi madre, yo si tenía los ojos azules, casi violetas como los suyos y no eran simples lentes de contacto; e incluso en el carácter. Ahora que la observaba, era cierto lo del parecido salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemple abiertos completamente sus ojos suplicándome perdón, mismos que reflejaban dolor y cierta angustia. Me cuestione por un momento el ¿Perdonarla?, pues yo era solo su hija y sabia que no tenía derecho a reclamarle absolutamente nada, sin embargo, ella me había hecho mucho daño, al alejarme de mi mundo, de mi vida, de mi ambiente, sin embargo yo no le guardaba el menor resentimiento pues a pesar de todo había obtenido algo que había deseado: sentirme como en familia, pero ella lo destruyo todo. Ella se había casado con Andrew –un buen tipo, lo admito, que nos quería a mis hermanos y a mí, por supuesto-, pero yo lo odiaba. Lo odiaba pues él se había llevado mi última esperanza. La esperanza de que mis padres estuvieran juntos nuevamente. Aun así, no dejaba de sentir un poco de tristeza y remordimiento…

-Es que quiero ir –le asegure. Cosa que no era –por irónico que parezca- una mentira; pues deseaba sentirme segura y protegida en los brazos de mi padre.

-Saluda a George de mi parte –dijo mi madre con resignación.

-Sí, lo hare.

-Te veré pronto. –Insistió-. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Vuelve tan pronto como lo necesites.

-No te preocupes por mí. –Le respondí altiva y orgullosa. En este instante no me iba a derrumbar, no ahora. –Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero mama, los amo peques.

Ella me abrazo fuertemente y no supe, si el abrazo de era sincero o era simplemente por cumplir. Aunque lo deje pasar.

Mis pequeños hermanitos me abrazaron fuertemente unos minutos; luego de que subí al avión ellos se fueron.

Para llegar a Forks aun tenía por delante un vuelo de Nueva York a Seattle y de allí una hora más en avioneta a Port Angeles y una hora más en coche hasta Forks. No me desagradaba volar, por el contrario amaba los viajes, aunque este en particular presentía seria uno de no retorno; sin embargo, me preocupaba el viaje en coche con mi papi; pues temía derrumbarme.

Lo cierto es que George, mi padre había aceptado bastante bien aquello. El parecía realmente complacido de que me fuera a vivir con el permanentemente. De hecho, ya me había inscrito en la escuela y había hecho espacio en su cochera para mi BMW M3 descapotable en color rojo, mi favorito, y regalo de mis dulces dieciséis.

Pero estaba convencida de sentirme incomoda, pues mi papi me adoraba por ser su única nenita; lo cual a su vez traía grandes desventajas; pues me conocía perfectamente y sentía miedo de que él fuera capaz de ver mi verdadero motivo para huir de Rochester, mi verdadero temor. Si bien era cierto, que en Forks pase la mayoría de mi infancia, en los últimos años me negué a regresar a este lugar. Sabía que mi decisión de regresar hacia que mi papi se sintiera un poco confuso, pues, a decir verdad desde que los abuelos habían muerto yo me había negado rotundamente a volver a este lugar.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizo en Port Angeles. No lo considere un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del clima cálido.

Papa me esperaba en el Masseratti, lo cual no me extraño. Papá era un excelente Abogado, y pese a que también sufría exilio voluntario en Forks, viajaba constantemente a Seattle, Olympia y Nueva York. Este ultimo más bien, para visitarnos a mis hermanos y a mí.

En cuanto baje del avión, mi papi me recibió con un efusivo abrazo y unas pocas palabras de bienvenida.

-Me alegro de verte Lillie –dijo con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al tiempo que me sostenía fuertemente mientras yo sonreía. -¿Cómo está Susan? Y ¿Jonathan y Linton?

-Ellos están bien. Yo también me alegro de verte papi.

Traía pocas maletas, pues un equipo de mudanza ya se había encargado de trasladar mis cosas de Rochester aquí. A pesar de ello, un par de días antes decidí ir de compras de último minuto a Nueva York, las cuales cubrían básicamente las pocas maletas que traía conmigo. Todo el equipaje cupo fácilmente en el Masseratti.

Tu coche ya se encuentra en la cochera –anuncio una vez que nos habíamos puesto los cinturones de seguridad.

-Esa es una buena noticia. –Lo sé. –respondió papá. Se cuanto amas tu coche, aunque quizás deberías llevarlo al taller para verificar las condiciones en las que llego.

-De eso nada. –Respondí. Yo misma lo checare; sabes que no permitiría que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima. Es mi bebe y sabes que estudie mecánica automotriz. Para poder cuidar yo misma mi coche.

-Está bien princesa. Respondió papá. Aunque pude observar cierta desaprobación en su tono de voz así como en su rostro.

Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pues el dolor de haberlos perdido aun calaba hondo; pero papá no tendría porque sufrir las consecuencias acerca de mi estado de ánimo. Quizás, tal vez, por esta vez papá lo dejo pasar y no me reprocho absolutamente nada

-Está bien princesa, sabes que haría cualquier cosa porque seas feliz. Eres bienvenida. Te extrañaba.

Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre cosas triviales y unos pocos mas sobre el clima, el cual era húmedo y básicamente esa fue toda la conversación. Mire por las ventanillas en silencio. Papá no hizo más comentarios. Intuyendo quizás que necesitaba paz y tranquilidad para adaptarme nuevamente al lugar.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era tal y como lo recordaba. Todo era de color verde: los arboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de las ramas que colgaba de las mismas, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.

Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígeno, pero por alguna razón, me sentía feliz, volvía a mi hogar.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de papá. Vivía en una hermosa casa de dos plantas. La conocía a la perfección; pues era la casa que había heredado de los abuelos. Sonreí al encontrarme frente al porche que se encontraba flanqueado por dos grandes abetos.

Mi sonrisa se amplió aun mas cuando me di cuenta que en lugar del columpio de madera había uno nuevo. Uno metálico con un hermoso dosel pintado en color blanco y adornado por bellos cojines.

-¡Gracias papi!

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado –respondió. Era una pequeña sorpresa, pues se cuanto amas los columpios; está colocado allí para que lo vieras en cuanto llegáramos; pero su lugar es dentro del pórtico.

**E&R**

Papá me ayudo a subir el resto de mi equipaje al primer piso. El llevarla hasta allí nos tomo solo dos viajes. Tenía la habitación de la cara oeste, la que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación. Había sido la mía prácticamente desde que los abuelos se enteraron del embarazo de mi madre; más bien, desde que supieron que era una niña. –Fue esa la única época en la que mamá pudo disfrutar de esa casa-. El suelo de la habitación era de madera, las paredes habían sido pintadas nuevamente; esta vez el color era un tono rosado con un ligero toque en color morado, mi favorito, y algunas pequeñas cenefas. El techo era de dos aguas y las cortinas, como cada año habían sido reemplazadas por unas que fueran a juego con el color de la habitación y la recamara. Por el ventanal se podía observar perfectamente el exterior; la casa estaba cerca del bosque, alejada del bullicio, así que, cuando pequeña solía imaginarme ser la princesa encerrada en un castillo esperando ser rescatada por un príncipe azul… Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Aunque los cambios eran notorios. Pues a medida que iba creciendo mis abuelos habían insistido en ampliar más la habitación, así que, técnicamente había obtenido dos habitaciones en lugar de una. En la habitación había una hermosa recamara con dosel y cortinas de encaje; los abuelos solían decir que era la imitación de la recamara de una princesa, o de sherezada.

Desde pequeña siempre fui tratada como una princesa, pues tanto mis abuelos como mi padre habían deseado una niña en aquella casa, una hija y una hermana respectivamente, no había nada que yo pudiera desear que no obtuviera, siempre estuve mimada y consentida.

Al lado de la cama se encontraban unos buros adornados con pequeñas lámparas. Al frente tenía una televisión de plasma y un teatro en casa, así como un equipo de sonido de última tecnología, de lado izquierdo tenía una pequeña sala de estar; en ella me sentaba a conversar con la abuela por horas, mientras tomábamos un poco de té; a un costado se encontraba también un escritorio con una lamparilla nocturna con mi laptop sobre él, tenía la comodidad de contar además con internet inalámbrico y mi línea de teléfono privada. Frente al escritorio se encontraba también un estante con mis libros favoritos ya ordenados. Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba también el baño, en el cual coloque mi neceser.

Una vez que hubimos terminado de subir mi equipaje, mi padre me dejo instalarme, arguyendo que tenía que realizar algunas llamadas por cosas de trabajo o algo así. Resultaba genial estar sola, sin el bullicio que armaban mis pequeños hermanos, además de no tener que sonreír ni mostrar buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del ventanal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y poder derramar algunas lagrimas. No estaba de humor para llorar largo y tendido. Además no quería recordar la verdadera razón de mi exilio. Eso podría esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.

La insignificante matricula de estudiantes de la escuela de Forks era de trescientos cuarenta y siete ahora trescientos cuarenta y ocho. Solamente en mi internado en Nueva York éramos más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Eso era una cosa que me inspiraba verdadero terror. No pude evitar una mueca de desagrado mental. Convivir con el mismo tipo de gente por siempre. Yo sería la chica nueva que, si bien venia de un lugar pequeño, había vivido prácticamente en la gran ciudad. Estaba acostumbrada a asistir a grandes eventos y aquí simplemente eso no podría ser.

Por la noche, me sumergí en mis recuerdos, debido a que la lluvia no me había permitido dormir, recordé como mis abuelos habían insistido en costear mi educación; según decían ellos, yo debía crecer a la altura de sus expectativas, por lo que, me habían enviado al internado en el que habían educado a mi abuela, según me explicaron todas las mujeres de nuestra familia y la mayoría de los varones habían asistido a ese instituto, de hecho, allí se había educado mi abuela y exceptuando a mi madre, todos los Hale habían encontrado allí a su futura esposa. Cuando mis abuelos vivían me habían inculcado a aspirar solo a lo mejor y, técnicamente hasta ese lamentable suceso lo había tenido.

Recordé como mi madre me había obligado a cambiar de ambiente tan drásticamente. Cuando los abuelos habían muerto, ella me había obligado a asistir a una escuela estatal, justo como lo hacían mis hermanos, tuve que dejar Nueva York y sus maravillosos lugares, para ir a Rochester, mi padre había evitado que yo regresara allí al menos por un año, permitiéndome permanecer en Nueva York, pues según dijo, para mi decimo quinto cumpleaños, y debido a mi buen rendimiento escolar, mis abuelos habían pagado ya, un año en el Centro de Artes Escénicas y Musicales más prestigiado de Nueva York, sin embargo yo sabía que no era así, que había sido mi padre quien había hecho todos los trámites para que yo ingresara a ese centro de estudios, pues él quería aminorar el dolor por su perdida, y me había dicho que permanecer cerca de las cosas que amaba me ayudaría, así que, por un año me olvide de todo mi dolor, y me concentre en concentre en aprender lo que realmente amaba: La música en su modalidad de piano y canto, así como en pintura.

Fue así que, cuando tenía dieciséis y sin un pretexto para permanecer en la ciudad, había regresado a Rochester, atrasada en un curso y, dos años después, estaba nuevamente en Forks, para revivir nuevamente el terror de asistir a una escuela estatal.

Cuando estuve en Rochester no todo fue tan malo, ya estaba acostumbrada a tener sobre mi todas las miradas, lo que me facilito en cierto modo, el lograr ser la líder de mi equipo de porristas y lograr destacar en algunos otros aspectos.

Tenía perfectamente claro cómo vestirme y como maquillarme para resaltar a cualquier lugar que asistiera. Tenía a mi favor mi piel blanca como el marfil y mis hermosos ojos azules, casi violetas, como solía decirme Royce, mi novio y mi hermoso cabello largo que caía en caireles de hebras doradas, tenia además una silueta perfecta debido a mi atlética condición, era, como solía decir mi abuela una autentica muñequita de porcelana, su más preciada y perfecta pieza.

Después de colocar la última prenda en el placard, el cual había sido agrandado, me dirigí al baño para asearme antes de la cena. Contemple mi rostro y mi cuerpo una vez más en el baño y no pude evitar que una lagrima rodara por mi rostro al lamentarme de algo que, de cualquier manera no podía ser. Puede que fuese bonita, segura y popular, pero eso no aliviaba el dolor que había causado la noticia que el doctor me había dado. Mientras me enfrentaba a la pálida imagen que me devolvía el espejo recupere la compostura y la altivez; después de todo, podía engañar a cualquiera y ocultarle mi verdadero dolor. Con una mueca, que pretendía ser una sonrisa salí del cuarto de baño para enfrentarme a mi realidad.

Sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Lo cual, era un punto clave para seguir siendo como hasta hace poco.

**E&R**

Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando deje de llorar, después de sentir que les había fallado a todos. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo.

Me tape la cabeza con los cobertores y el edredón al tiempo que encendí la calefacción buscando un poco de calor para dormir, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño hasta antes de la media noche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un ligero chipi-chipi.

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través del ventanal era una densa niebla, y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula.

El desayuno con mi padre se desarrollo en silencio. Me deseo suerte en la escuela y me animo un poco diciéndome que ya ansiaba verme con mi uniforme de capitana de porristas, por lo cual le di las gracias con mi nuevo objetivo en mente.

Papá salió rumbo a Seattle por cuestiones de trabajo asegurándome que estaría de vuelta para la cena. Examine la cocina después de que él se fue. Esta también había sufrido cambios drásticos, pues había sido remodelada y convertida en una de última tecnología, el cambio más notable era que había quitado el horno de piedra que tanto le gustaba a la abuela. El cambio me pareció innecesario, pues papá casi nunca comía en casa.

Me dirigí a la sala y allí, sobre la chimenea, encontré más fotografías. Una de ellas, la que más nostalgia me produjo, fue la del matrimonio de papá y mamá en Las Vegas; boda que mis abuelos no aprobaban y motivo por el cual habían desheredado a mi padre hasta poco antes de mi nacimiento, seguida ahora si, por una sucesión de fotos, mías en su mayoría, que relataban mi niñez y casi la mayor parte de mi adolescencia, así como algunas de mis hermanos. Las mías, eran las que más resaltaban, pues fueron mis abuelos quienes se habían encargado de anexarlas año con año. Observando ese cuadro me sentí un tanto afortunada y desdichada. Afortunada pues me hacían sentir en cierto modo, la calidez y el cariño de mis abuelos y, desdichada pues esa escena me recordaba tanto las palabras de mis abuelos **"**_**eres lo único bueno que resulto de ese absurdo matrimonio…"**_

Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que mis abuelos solo nos querían a mi padre y a mí en sus vidas, de cierta forma, era doloroso darse cuenta de que para ellos, tanto mi madre como mis hermanos eran solamente un accesorio que podía desecharse de sus vidas. Repentinamente me sentí incomoda, pues sabía que las fotos de mis hermanos las había agregado papá.

No quería llegar muy temprano, ni muy tarde a la escuela, sin embargo, debido a la asfixia que sentía, tome mi impermeable y me dirigí a la cochera para enfilarme rumbo al instituto.

Aun chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara; pero si lo suficiente para conducir despacio y en el trayecto darme tiempo de reflexionar y llegar a la conclusión, con mayores argumentos, de que si mis abuelos habían perdonado a mi padre era exclusivamente por mí, por haberles dado una nieta, la que tanto añoraban. Mis argumentos se volvieron aun mas fuertes, cuando recordé que mis abuelos jamás se habían querido que mis hermanos les visitaran, como yo solía hacerlo, aun mas, ellos tenían permitido ir a esa vieja mansión solamente cuando yo iba de visita con los abuelos y aun en esos días la diferencia con la que nos trataban era notoria, el trayecto me hizo recordar perfectamente cómo es que, mientras yo tenía mi propia habitación en aquella casa, a mis hermanos se les trataba simplemente como huéspedes, no olvidaba que mientras yo llegaba y subía corriendo a mi recamara buscando alguna nueva muñeca o algún nuevo mueble anexado a la habitación mis hermanos esperaban a que alguno de los empleados los condujera a una recamara que compartirían.

Con cierta añoranza y dolor recordé también, como mi abuela subía a mi recamara con un poco de té y me hacía preguntas acerca de cómo me encontraba o si me había agradado el cambio o si es que acaso deseaba que se cambiara algo. Por las noches, aun recuerdo como el abuelo subía con una caja de chocolates suizos rellenos de almendras, -mi gran debilidad-, a modo de bienvenida. También recordaba cómo, inclusive a la hora de la cena del primer día, mis hermanos tenían que esperar a que la abuela les asignara un lugar en el comedor, mientras que yo sabía que debía sentarme siempre a la izquierda de mi abuelo. Además de que existían otros pequeños detalles, como sus fechas de cumpleaños, recordaba perfectamente cómo es que, mientras mi abuela preparaba con gran anticipación la celebración, ya fuese en el internado o en algún sitio especial que yo eligiera, hasta llevarme a escoger los obsequios que deseaba, para los cumpleaños de mis hermanos, en su mayoría solo llegaba un insignificante obsequio acompañado de una sosa tarjeta con una disculpa por no asistir argumentando siempre algún viaje o algún imprevisto. Para navidad, por lo general, ocurría lo mismo, siempre enviaban maravillosos regalos para mí, mientras que para mis hermanos siempre llegaban objetos demasiado simples. Era fácil darse cuenta como solo me cuidaban y me consentían solamente a mí. A su pequeña Lilly.

Fue fácil localizar la escuela pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera la escuela, solo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba de la escuela de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en la época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color rojo. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad.

Me estacione frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que decía 'Oficina Principal.' No vi otros coches allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, aunque no me importo en lo más mínimo. De mala gana salí del auto y recorrí el sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respire antes de abrir la puerta.

En el interior había más luz y hacia más calor del que me esperaba. La oficina era pequeña; una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchonadas, una vasta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacia tic tac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación afuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles encima anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frente. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con lentes se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta morada que me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante con mi blusa blanca de cuellos de tortuga y mis jeans ajustados y mis botas de tacón de aguja con su bolsa y gorro a juego.

La mujer pelirroja alzo la vista.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Soy Rosalie Lillian Hale –le informe y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los chismorreos. La intocable nieta del difunto ex senador Hale y su esposa Lillian regresaba a casa al fin.

-Por supuesto. –Dijo.

Rebusco entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

-Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Trajo varias hojas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repaso mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego me entrego el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedico una sonrisa y, al igual que mi padre, me dijo que esperaba que me aclimatara nuevamente a Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa lo más convincentemente posible.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regrese al BMW. Los seguí con la vista, pues deseaba hacer una gran entrada y había que esperar el momento idóneo para atraer la atención de todos. Me sentí orgullosa al comprobar que casi todos los coches eran antiguos y que el mío sobresaldría. El mejor coche que había allí era un flamante volvo plateado, pero el mío era aun mejor. Apague el motor en cuanto me estacione en una plaza libre, mientras observaba el impacto causado.

Analice una vez más el plano intentando memorizarlo, pues no quería consultarlo todo el día. Lo guarde en mi mochila, más bien bolso y respire. Baje del coche esperando atraer la atención de todos los presentes y la de los despistados que aun no se habían percatado de mi presencia. Al final, baje, acomode una vez más mi cabello y me dirigí con todas las miradas puestas sobre mí al edificio 5.

El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imite. Se trataba de una pareja. Un hombre muy alto y, por extraño que parezca, con rasgos similares a los míos, y una chica bajita de cabello negro y de piel tan blanca como la mía. Al igual que yo, vestían muy bien, es decir, no encajaban con la gente del pueblo. Por lo que pude notar, su ropa era de diseñador. Al menos habría alguien con buen gusto para vestir aquí. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Entregue el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y de facciones clásicas. Sobre su escritorio descansaba una placa que lo identificaba como el Sr Mason. Se quedo embobado leyendo mi nombre, se dirigió a mí con unas palabras poco elocuentes y un gesto similar a una reverencia, me envió al fondo del salón sin molestarse en presentarme con el resto de los compañeros. A estos les resultaba difícil mirarme por estar sentada en la última fila. Pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo, cosa que me agrado de sobremanera. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor al tiempo que curvaba una imperceptible sonrisa. Era bastante básica. Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo y aburrido. La lectura era una pasión secreta que compartía con los abuelos y con papá, aunque yo prefería leer a Maquiavelo o a Marx. Esperaba secretamente que papá me ayudara con los trabajos. Eso nos uniría un poco más. Recree nuestros debates mientras el profesor continuaba con su discurso.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se inclinó desde un pupitre al lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

-Tú eres Lillian Hale, ¿verdad?

Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.

-Rosalie –le corregí. Solo mis abuelos y mi padre me llamaban así. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.

-¿Donde tienes la siguiente clase? –Preguntó.

-Eh… Historia con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

Mirara a donde mirara había ojos curiosos por doquier.

-Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino –demasiado amable, sin duda-. La clase de chico que le desagradaba a mis abuelos y a mi padre, e incluso a mí, por calificarlos como demasiado serviles. –Me llamo Eric –añadió.

Le dedique una falsa sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y la chica con la que había entrado me dirigió una sonrisa, la cual correspondí de buena manera, pues ella si me había agradado. Me adentre en la lluvia junto a Eric. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca par escuchar con disimulo. Nuevamente sonreí complacida.

-Bueno, es muy distinto a Nueva York, ¿eh? –preguntó.

-Mucho.

-Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

-No. Casi nunca. La mayor parte del tiempo solo lo hace en invierno.

-Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

-Hace mucho sol. –Le explique. Aunque los dos últimos años viví en Rochester.

-Vaya, por eso no te ves tan bronceada.

-Es la sangre albina de mi padre y abuelos. –Repuse un tanto molesta.

Me miro con aprehensión. Suspire. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor combinaran demasiado. Me estaba arrepintiendo de ir al lado de este chico que era un tanto desagradable.

Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino a los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Tyler me acompaño hasta la puerta, aunque podía identificarla perfectamente.

-En fin, suerte –dijo cuando roce el picaporte–. Tal vez coincidamos en otra clase.

Parecía esperanzado. Le dedique una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entre.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió en forma similar. Salvo en la clase de historia en la que pude ver al chico alto y a su compañera debatir ampliamente sobre la batalla de Galveston. Note de inmediato su lado patriótico y confederado y pensé en que sin duda alguna el se llevaría muy bien con mi padre y mi abuelo q. e. p. d. Mi profesor de trigonometría, el Señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todas formas por la mala forma en la que enseñaba matemáticas fue el único que me obligo a presentarme ante toda la clase, así como también fue el único que no me reverencio como los demás.

Después de un par de clases empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada materia siempre había alguien con más valor que los demás para presentarse y me preguntaba si me agradaba Forks. Procure actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho.

Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de trigonometría como en español, y me acompaño a la cafetería para almorzar. Era pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mí. Era rubia al igual que yo, pero estaba teñida y tenia una estridente voz nasal. No lograba recordar su nombre, pero, como la mayoría parecía orgullosa por lograr hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura Eric, me sonrió del otro lado de la cafetería.

Y, allí estaba, sentada en el comedor entablando conversación con siete desconocidos llenos de curiosidad cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, al otro extremo de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No platicaban ni comían, pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban en forma estúpida como lo hacían todos lo demás, por lo que no había peligro; podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con unos ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que llamo mi atención.

No se parecían en lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno el que ya conocía Jasper Withlock era alto, delgado, rubio y musculoso. Otro era desgarbado, menos corpulento con un cabello castaño dorado que estaba despeinado. El último, el que verdaderamente atrajo mi atención, era un chico fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, con el pelo obscuro y rizado.

De las chicas, una era bajita, de aspecto de facciones finas, un fideo, cuando la vi, me recordó a una pequeña hada. Realmente linda. Ella era la chica, que junto al joven de cabello rubio habían compartido mis clases de Literatura e Historia. La otra, era más bien una chica castaña de cabello debajo de los hombros, de complexión mediana y un muy buen cuerpo. Por primera vez, desde que los examinaba sentí envidia, pues era la única chica a la que realmente podía considerar una rival para ser la capitana de porristas.

Aún así, todos se parecían muchísimo, eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes mas pálidos que vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Mas pálidos que yo que soy albina. Todos tenían los ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de tonalidades en los cabellos y ojeras lilas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una fractura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no podía apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos, porque sus rostros tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Incluso para mi, que hasta antes de conocerlos me consideraba la chica más hermosa. Eran rostros que nunca esperas ver, a excepción de que tengan varias cirugías y, aun así conservan algunas marcas. Ellos parecían más bien rostros esculpidos de ángeles o salidos de una pintura antigua de esas que pintaron los grandes artistas.

Resultaba difícil imaginar quien era el más bello. Quizás la chica castaña o el joven musculoso.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada unos de los otros; también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier otra cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levanto con la charola, -el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder- y se alejo con un andar grácil, tanto que le rompería el corazón a una bailarina. Asombrada, la contemple vaciar la charola y alejarse a una velocidad superior a la que habría considerado imposible. Mire a los otros, permanecían callados e inmóviles. A excepción del chico de cabello cobrizo, que se acercaba a susurrarle algo al de cabello oscuro.

-¿Quiénes son esos? –Pregunte a la chica de la clase de español cuyo nombre había olvidado.

Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba la mirada para ver a quienes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo sabía por el tono de mi voz, otra vez, el de cabello cobrizo la miro. Durante una fracción de segundo sus ojos se posaron sobre mi vecina después se posaron sobre los míos.

El desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo hacia el chico musculoso. Sus rostros no detonaban interés alguno, sin embargo había algo en sus rostros, tal vez lo imaginaba, pero era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado sus nombres y ellos, pese a no reaccionar previamente, habían levantado sus ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rio tontamente y fijo su vista en la mesa al igual que el.

-Son Edward y Emmett Cullen e Isabella Swan –ahora Cullen, cosa que dijo con mucha rabia e indignación y Jasper Withlock. La que se acaba de marchar es Alice Cullen, todos viven con el Doctor Cullen y su esposa. –Me dijo en un hilo de voz.

Mire de reojo al chico guapo, que ahora desmigaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin apenas abrir sus labios perfectos. Al tiempo que jugaba con el chico de cabellos color miel, mientras la pareja tenía una conversación.

¡Qué nombres tan anticuados! –pensé. Al tiempo que el chico de cabello cobrizo volteaba a verme con cara de pocos amigos; sin embargo, continué con el hilo de mis pensamientos al tiempo que mi nombre también pertenecía al siglo anterior. Tal vez esos nombres estaban de moda aquí, quizás fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo tan pequeño. Entonces recordé el nombre de mi vecina Lauren, un nombre perfectamente normal. En Rochester había una chica con ese nombre.

-Son… guapos.

Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.

-¡Ya te digo! –Lauren asintió mientras soltaba otra risilla tonta-. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Jasper Withlock y a Alice Cullen. Y a Isabella Swan y a Edward Cullen, la cual no sé como logro que se casara con ella en menos de un año. No sé como Carlisle y Esme Cullen lo permitieron. Son demasiado jóvenes. Soltó con veneno y coraje en la voz.

Su voz, aunque venenosa, sonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes habladurías incluso en Nueva York.

-¿Quiénes son los Cullen? –pregunte-. No parecen parientes…

-Claro que no. El Doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Cullen Edward y Alice son mellizos, su apellido real es Masen, pero no les gusta utilizarlo.

-Parecen demasiado grandes para estar con una familia adoptiva.

-Ahora sí. Edward y Alice tienen 17 años, pero han vivido con el Doctor Cullen y su esposa desde los 8 años. Son sus tíos o algo parecido. Al parecer la hermana del doctor murió y por eso están con ellos.

En cuanto a Jasper, al parecer lo adoptaron de 12, llego junto a Emmett, al parecer ambos habían huido de sus respectivos hogares porque los golpeaban.

-Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar a todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.

-Supongo que sí –admitió Lauren muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaban en dirección a cada uno de sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio agrego. –Aunque tengo entendido que la Señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.

-¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? –pregunte. De ser así, seguro los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas a los abuelos durante las vacaciones de verano. De hecho, estoy segura de que los abuelos hubiesen organizado una cena para que los conocieran pues estaba segura –a juzgar por su forma de vestir que mis abuelos si me hubieran permitido entablar una amistad con ellos; o por lo menos eso quise creer. Aunque mentalmente me reprendí, pues recordé lo que había dicho Lauren sobre el matrimonio de Edward e Isabela.

-No –dijo Lauren con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio hasta para una recién llegada como yo. –Al tiempo que interrumpía mis cavilaciones. Ellos se mudaron de algún lugar de Alaska –explico alzando un poco más la voz al notar que yo no le prestaba la suficiente atención.

Experimente una punzada de compasión y coraje. _Compasión_ porque, al igual que yo, eran extranjeros. _Coraje_ pues al parecer ellos eran más interesantes que yo.

Uno de los Cullen, el mas joven, levanto la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión pude ver el asomo de una mueca burlona en su semblante. Cuando desvié los ojos pude notar como les comentaba algo a sus hermanos y estos también sonrieron burlonamente.

-¿Quién es él chico de cabello oscuro? –pregunté.

Lo mire de refilón. El también me observaba, pero no con la boca abierta, como el resto de los estudiantes, sino con una sonrisa que me robaba el aliento. Volví a desviar la vista.

-Se llama Emmett. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, y es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela –punto más para convertirme en capitana de porristas –pensé. Pero no pierdas tu tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas de la escuela le parezca lo bastante guapa. –dijo con desdén, en una clara muestra de despecho. Me pregunte cuando la había rechazado; al tiempo que recordé a Isabella quien había logrado casarse con Edward en menos de un año. Al parecer a los hermanitos no les gustaban las chicas del lugar.

Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Al tiempo que eminentemente planeaba como hacer que saliera conmigo. Nadie rechazaba a Rosalie Lillian Hale. Entonces, con verdadera confianza y altivez lo mire de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro pero me pareció ver que estiraba la piel de las mejillas con esos hermosos hoyuelos que se formaban en su rostro cuando sonreía y, que a su vez lo delataba.

Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia y sincronía. Me pareció irreal. Emmett me dirigió una mirada en la que pude ver que me retaba claramente. Sentí como si él hubiera sabido mi plan de seducción. Era aceptar eso o que quizás me estaba volviendo paranoica; por lo cual, la primera opción era la más viable. Escuche una suave risa al momento que salía de mi ensoñación.

Permanecí con Lauren y sus amigos en la mesa más tiempo del necesario. No quería llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases. Una de mis nuevas compañeras, que me recordó su nombre, Ángela, tenia al igual que yo gimnasia a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula, pues me explico que tendríamos clase teórica. Ángela era una chica de marcados rasgos indígenas, muy linda, aunque tímida.

Apenas entramos, Ángela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero; parecido al de un laboratorio, con la parte superior en color negro, exactamente igual a las de Rochester. Ángela ya compartía mesa con otro. De hecho, ya todas las mesas eran ocupadas salvo por una. Por su musculatura, tan poco común, reconocí a Emmett Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante. Interiormente sonreí. Era la oportunidad perfecta para poder charlar con Emmett.

Lo mire de manera seductora, sin embargo, avance por el pasillo para presentarme ante el entrenador y que este firmara mi comprobante de asistencia. Retome mi caminar rumbo a la única silla vacía. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, él se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en el instante en el que el azul y el ónix se fundieron, sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro era más bien frívola y hostil, airada. Ofendida, le devolví la mirada en la misma forma. Tome asiento y me concentre en la clase. Fue entonces cuando compare sus ojos. Los suyos de un negro intenso cual ónix y oscuridad, cual carbón…. Tan distintos a los de Royce.

El entrenador Clapp me firmo el comprobante, al tiempo que me dio un pequeño engargolado, ahorrándose la presentación, aunque también se sorprendió de que estuviera en su clase. Supe que íbamos a llevarnos bien cuando me dio a elegir el lugar en el que deseaba sentarme. Supuse que movería a cualquier alumno de su lugar para permitirme tomar el asiento. Alce mi vista, como intentando reflexionar en qué lugar deseaba sentarme y me dirigí al único asiento vacío. Junto a Emmett Cullen. Aunque no pase por alto las desilusionadas miradas que me daban algunos alumnos. Me senté junto a él y le dedique una mirada igual de hostil a la que él me dio. Aunque rabiaba interiormente por su comportamiento hacia mí.

Tome asiento con fingida naturalidad al tiempo que depositaba el libro sobre la mesa, aun así pude percibir su cambio de postura y pude sentir como su mirada se poso en mí. El se inclino, sentándose en dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Aparto el rostro como si algo apestara, me moleste de sobremanera, pero, aun así, disimuladamente olí mi cabello. Olía a lavanda, el aroma de mi shampoo favorito. Además iba mezclado con mi J'adore, mi perfume favorito. Intente vanamente concentrarme en la clase y trate de ignorarlo.

Por desgracia, la clase trato sobre las reglas del tenis y sus orígenes, un deporte que dominaba a la perfección. De todas maneras tome apuntes con cuidado, no quería que el notara mi molestia, por lo cual, no levante la vista del cuaderno.

No me podía controlar, y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a través del pelo al extraño chico que tenia a mí lado. Este, no relajo su postura tiesa, -sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mi- durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda estaba crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había remangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, bastante duro y musculoso. Repentinamente tuve deseos de sentirme abrazada y ¿protegida? Por sus enormes brazos.

La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que otras ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que el abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuo sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestione mi opinión sobre la actitud de Lauren durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.

Sonaba paranoico. No podía tener nada contra mí. No me conocía de antes.

Nuevamente lo observe y me enfurecí. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzo por mi mente una idea. Emmett rogaría porque yo le diera por lo menos una mirada, una sonrisa. Nadie rechazaba a Rosalie Lillian Hale.

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al escucharlo, pues interrumpió mis cavilaciones, al tiempo que me percate de que Emmett Cullen abandonaba su asiento. Se levanto con un garbo de espaldas a mí, y cruzo la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.

Me quede petrificada en la silla, contemplando furiosa como se iba. Comencé a recoger todas mis cosas despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que aun me embargaba, pues no quería gritar. Solia hacerlo cuando me enfadaba, -mi abuela solía decirme que no eran modales correctos para una señorita-. Era una costumbre humillante.

El entrenador Clapp me interrumpió sacándome de mis ensoñaciones cuando me llamo a su escritorio y me pido que para la próxima clase consiguiera un uniforme. Asentí brevemente al tiempo que le cuestionaba sobre las pruebas para ser parte del equipo de porristas. Aquí en Forks, educación física era una materia obligatoria los cuatro años, cosa que no me molestaba, ya que a tener clases extra estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo, quería marcar mi lugar, quería que todos me reconocieran por ser yo, no por ser hija o nieta de quienes era. Pero sucedió algo que no me esperaba, el entrenador Clapp corto de tajo mis ideas cuando me pidió que solamente observara los entrenamientos e intentara memorizar las rutinas que practicaban. Dijo que después me haría las pruebas necesarias.

Nuevamente furiosa salí al pasillo, rumbo a mi siguiente clase.

-Eres Lillian Hale ¿No? –Me pregunto una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y con el cabello obscuro, con un corte tipo mohicano. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable.

-Rosalie. –Le corregí con una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Tyler.

-Hola Tyler.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar tu siguiente clase?

-Voy a biología, al edificio 5.

-Es también mi siguiente clase.

Parecía emocionado. Aunque no es una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.

Fuimos juntos. Hablaba bastante y acaparo casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio y una tortura, pues así pude pensar en él. De lo poco que escuche es que había vivido en San Francisco hasta los 10 años, por eso entendía que extrañara el bullicio y un poco de sol. Por extraño que pareciese, era la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.

Pero cuando íbamos al salón pregunto:

-Oye, ¿Le clavaste un lápiz a Emmett Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.

Y así como llego, mi buen humor y simpatía por ese chico desapareció. Recompuse mi expresión en un segundo y decidí hacerme la tonta.

-¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en gimnasia? –pregunte conteniendo mi ira.

-Sí, respondió. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido.

-No lo sé. –Le respondí-. No he hablado con él.

-Es un tipo raro. –Tyler espero a que depositara mis cuadernos en la mesa conjunta de laboratorio pues, según me explico, esta era la única vacía y, ahora que la analizaba, nada diferente a las del aula de gimnasia.

-Esta clase también la compartes con Cullen. Y también será tu compañero de mesa en el laboratorio.

Bufe para mis adentros, al tiempo que educadamente le pedía a Tyler alejarse. El señor Banner entro, y según creo, le dio gusto de que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente, como para encontrar un lugar vacio. Aún así, me dirigí a el para que firmara mi comprobante de asistencia.

Su clase, quizá por ser la última, transcurrió lo suficientemente lenta, aunado a ello, Emmett no se había presentado a clase, además de que el tema que exponía era sumamente fácil, por ende aburrido: anatomía celular; lo sabía de memoria.

Al fin sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a mi auto. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frio y soplaba con fuerza. Me coloque la chaqueta que hacia juego con mi bufanda, guantes y gorro.

Cuando iba rumbo a casa, recordé que no había entregado mi comprobante de asistencia, por lo que, di la vuelta.

Habían pasado escasos 8 minutos desde que me había ido, por suerte, volví a aparcar en el mismo sitio. A lo lejos, observe a Emmett y a su hermano discutir, y vi como el segundo daba su asentimiento. Entre a la Oficina Principal, mientras los observaba sin pensar en nada, observe como los hermanos Cullen trataban en vano de convencer a la Señora Cope les permitiera intercambiar sus horarios.

Me sentí repentinamente enferma. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alboroto los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada camino hasta el escritorio, deposito una nota en el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Emmett Cullen se puso rígido y su hermano lo sujeto, al tiempo que el volteaba hacia mí, con su hermoso rostro, casi podría jurar que le reclamaba algo. Su penetrante mirada me traspaso. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y de odio, por un instante sentí verdadero pánico. Hasta se me erizo el vello de los brazos. La mirada que me dio no duro más de un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que me helara la sangre de las venas, aún más que el gélido viento. Edward, ahora recordaba su nombre, le dio las gracias a la recepcionista por su tiempo y desaparecieron por la puerta.

Me dirigí al escritorio aun temblando y le entregue el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? –me pregunto de forma maternal.

-Bien. –Mentí. Tomo mi comprobante, aunque poco antes de salir de la oficina escuche como murmuraba que era la segunda vez que los hermanos Cullen pedían algo similar.

El mío, era casi el último coche que quedaba en el estacionamiento. Repentinamente, me pareció el lugar más acogedor de aquel horrendo y húmedo agujero.

Permanecí varios minutos más sentada viendo el parabrisas con la mirada ausente, rememorando aquel patético primer día.

Excluyendo gimnasia, y quizás historia el resto de las clases eran un fiasco. Pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada. Encendí la calefacción y el coche. Me dirigí de vuelta a casa.

* * *

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a una personita en especial:**

**SARA-CULLEN (): **Aquí está la continuación. Espero que te guste y no haberte decepcionado.

A todas las demás personitas que leen no tengo más que agradecerles por su tiempo y su paciencia. Así como también agradecerles todos y cada uno de sus reviews y alertas. No tienen idea de cuánto me alegra que les gusten mis ideas. Ni de cómo me anima recibir un comentario suyo.

En serio, lamento la tardanza, prometo ya no tardarme tanto.

Así que por fa, si les agrado, o si no fue así, así como sus dudas, preguntas y sugerencias denle click al botoncito de abajo y dejen su comentario.

Procurare actualizar esta historia, cada quince días, de ser posible, una vez por semana. Serán los días miércoles.

Aprovecho para decirles que no voy a abandonar ninguno de mis fics. Todos los voy a terminar.

Por último, y no menos importante, les pido que si quieren recibir la actualización de la historia en su e-mail agreguen la historia en **Story Alert **o si lo prefieren pueden poner **Author Alert** y así en cuanto actualice cualquiera de mis historias les llegara un mensaje a su bandeja de entrada. Los invito ademas a leer mis otras historias.

**Besos a todos y mil gracias por leerme.**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	3. Libro abierto

**THE SHINING IN THE DARK**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es casi toda suya. Salvo algunos aspectos que cambie.

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**Libro Abierto**

El día siguiente fue muy bueno, mejor y peor.

Fue muy bueno, pues el entrenador Clapp me consiguió un permiso especial para acudir a las prácticas de las porristas, fue mejor porque no llovió, lo que permitió que pudiese alisar mi cabello, aunque persistieron las nubes densas y oscuras y fue más fácil, porque sabía que podía esperar del día, Tyler se acerco para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de lengua y me acompaño hasta la siguiente clase; mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro del club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Reí internamente, aunque sabía que esta clase de chicos no eran los que mis abuelos aprobarían para estar cerca de mí; sin embargo, sus ocurrencias me divertían. Me moleste un poco, pues unos días después ya no era el centro de atención como días antes. Durante el almuerzo, me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Tyler, Eric, Lauren y otros cuantos cuyos nombres no recordaba. No es que me agradara sentarme entre ellos, me parecían personas huecas y sin sentido de la realidad, pues su visión se limitaba a los pequeños límites del pueblo, salvo algunas excepciones, pero, no había más gente con la cual conversar. Por suerte aun conservaba algunas amistades de Nueva York. Me estaba aburriendo cuando sonó mi celular. Me disculpe y me aleje de la mesa para poder contestar.

-¿Diga?

-¿Rosalie? –Habla Sam Uley.

-Hola, Sam. -¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien hermosa

-¿Alguna novedad? -¿A qué debo tu llamada?

-Vaya Rose, me conoces bien. En realidad si tengo un motivo para mi llamada. Tengo algunas novedades que contarte, de las cuales, obviamente tu eres la protagonista. Veras, las novedades, más bien son una pregunta.

-Me estas impacientando Sam, ve al punto.

-Está bien Rose. Iré directo al punto. Veras, hay ciertos rumores por aquí ¿Es cierto que te casaras con Royce King II? ¿Es cierto que volverás a Nueva York al instituto? Es verdad, bueno, perdona la pregunta ¿Acaso es verdad que estas embarazada? Es eso Rosalie. Por eso huiste a Forks. Es por eso que te vas a casar con él.

-¿Qué? –Pregunte al borde de la histeria. ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Quién comenzó ese absurdo rumor? De inmediato, y sin poder evitarlo, las odiosas lágrimas surcaron mi rostro, pues recordé mi realidad, sin embargo me recompuse. No quería que nadie me viera llorar, pues recordé mi realidad, aunque también me sentí un poco normal. A lo lejos, observe a los Cullen y me di cuenta del brillo de furia que había en sus ojos, aunque quizás fuesen solo ideas mías. Sin embargo, los ojos que más furia reflejaban eran los de Alice y los de Edward, estaba observándolos uno a uno y en cuanto repare en Jasper, una ola de tranquilidad me invadió, era como si nada me pudiera hacer daño, me sentí tan ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómoda? ¿Segura? Deje mis pensamientos vagar y me concentre en la conversación; tome una muy necesaria bocanada de aire fresco y le pregunté a Sam ¿Dime quien inicio tan falso rumor? –aunque me salió más bien con un tono de exigencia.

-Royce. –Fue su seca respuesta.

Estaba Sam a punto de contarme todo el rumor, cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del periodo de descanso, por lo que, tuve que colgar. En ese instante, llego a mi mente ese tonto refrán que solían usar en mi vieja escuela. _**Salvada por la campana**_. A mi más bien me pareció _**Interrumpida por la campana**_. Aunque, si era honesta, ese incidente me daría tiempo de asimilar lo que me había dicho Sam.

Me disculpe con Sam y colgué.

Mi día estaba empeorando poco a poco. Me sentía agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir bien la noche anterior y eso estaba causando estragos en mi piel. Cuando retoque mi maquillaje, en el espejo pude notar las ligeras marcas violáceas que tenia alrededor de los ojos. Al tiempo de que cubrí esas ligeras bolsitas, me dije que ya nada podría salir peor, por lo que me dirigí a clases. También, mi día fue peor, pues el señor Varner me dio la palabra en clase de trigonometría aun y cuando no había levantado la mano y le di una respuesta equivocada, debido a que me encontraba pensando en la llamada que me hizo Sam; casi fue espantoso porque en clase de biología tuve que identificar unas laminillas sola, debido a que mi compañero de mesa se ausento de la clase; por suerte, ese ejercicio ya lo había hecho y lo termine satisfactoriamente y fue mucho peor, porque Emmett Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana, ni por la tarde.

-Que llegara la hora del almuerzo –y con ella el extraño comportamiento de los Cullen hacia mí, fue el colmo de la frustración –omitiendo, el ligero detalle de la llamada, en el cual dejaron al descubierto algunas emociones. Por un lado, ansiaba encarar a Emmett y exigirle una explicación acerca de su comportamiento, pero no estaba totalmente segura, menos aun, después de la tan inesperada llamada.

Sin embargo, cuando entre a la cafetería con Lauren intente contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarlo, pero fracase estrepitosamente, -vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba.

Tyler nos intercepto en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa, Lauren parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigos pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Me sentía incomoda mientras escuchaba su conversación, en espera de que el apareciera. Deseaba por un lado que se acercara a mí con alguna tonta excusa y se disculpara por su comportamiento anterior y, por otro lado, deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.

Pero el no llego, y me fui poniendo más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo. A eso, le sume el pequeño detalle de la llamada, el cual empeoro mi día.

Al final del almuerzo, me dirigí hacia la clase de gimnasia con más entereza. Tyler que empezaba a asumir las características de los perros Golden Retrevier, me siguió fielmente hasta la clase. Nos dirigimos nuevamente al aula, pues aun faltaba aclarar dudas, acerca de algunos puntos e instrucciones. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Emmett Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspire y me dirigí hacia mi asiento. Tyler, quien pareció no darse cuenta de mi suspiro, me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedo junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar junto a una chica con un aparato de ortodoncia y una permanente horrible, ¿Es que acaso en este lugar nadie tenía sentido de la moda, el buen vestir y arreglarse? –me pregunte. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Tyler, comenzaba a hartarme. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como este, en donde todos vivían pegados unos a otros ¿Por qué los abuelos habían decidido vivir en un pueblito como este? No lo entendía. Bueno, en realidad si lo entendía, lo que por ende, también justificaba la ubicación de la casa. Con los abuelos había aprendido a tener tacto con la gente, por lo cual, de una manera muy educada pronto me desharía de este molesto chico.

El tener la mesa para mi sola y la ausencia de Emmett fue un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, aunque aún conservaba la ligera sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Ese pequeño detalle, en honor a la verdad, me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases, el entrenador Clapp me llamo nuevamente a su escritorio para informarme que para su siguiente clase deseaba ver mi rutina. Una vez que me dio instrucciones me dirigí nuevamente a mi lugar y me coloque un sweater de punto morado de Armani y me dirigí al estacionamiento. Me alegre de que mi molesto Golden Retrevier no se encontrara cerca. Subí a mi coche y revise mi bolso para asegurarme de que nada me faltaba. Revise nuevamente mi aspecto en el espejo y una vez que me acomode unos pocos mechones que se habían escapado salí del lugar.

La noche anterior nuestra cocinera había renunciado, por lo que me ofrecí a cocinar. Mi abuela me había obligado a tomar clases de cocina durante mi estancia en el internado, por lo cual, mi padre no opuso resistencia a que yo cocinara, aunque no sin antes decirme que conseguiría una suplente a la brevedad posible. Cheque la alacena y el refrigerador, al percatarme de la falta de algunos alimentos, mi padre me dio dinero para surtir la despensa. Me dijo que no era necesario que yo fuera, que podría mandar a alguna de nuestras empleadas, sin embargo, yo me negué, ya que, quería elegir los productos, además, en un pueblo tan pequeño como este, me serviría de distracción. No era como ir de compras, pero al menos, sabría lo que un pueblo tan pequeño como este podía ofertar. Por lo cual, ahora iba camino al supermercado Thriftway.

Encendí el motor y salí en reversa para ponerme en la fila de coches que aguardaba para salir del estacionamiento. Mientras esperaba, me di cuenta de que los Cullen y los mellizos Masen subían al flamante volvo plateado.

Volví mi atención hacia ellos. Todos vestían de manera sencilla aunque con magníficos atuendos. Ellas vestían de Coco Chanel, estaba completamente segura, pues sus blusas pertenecían a su nueva colección y ellos de Armani e Yves Snt. Laurent. Por un instante sentí como si volviera a mi hábitat natural en Nueva York y me alegre de sobremanera. Ellos parecían la clase de personas con las que mis abuelos me permitirían tener una amistad. También me cuestione el motivo por el que ellos estarían solos en un lugar como este. De ante mano, me di cuenta de que el dinero y la belleza no les había dado una gran aceptación en el pueblo, aunque creí que su aislamiento era voluntario, sin lugar a dudas. Me cuestione acerca de si sus padres eran iguales a mis abuelos y les habían prohibido también, la amistad con la gente del pueblo. Pero deseche la idea al recordar que su padre era el médico del lugar.

Al pasar a su lado, la pequeña Alice me sonrió, mientras que Edward e Isabella me dirigieron una mirada hostil, Jasper, ni siquiera relajo su postura y se mantuvo tenso en su sitio, vaya si eran raros.

El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Seguía sin agradarme el ambiente, aunque trate de sentirme normal. Pese a que el supermercado era grande, no fue de mi completo agrado, sin embargo, por lo menos encontré lo indispensable para surtir la alacena. Mientras estuve dentro, incluso olvide el mal clima, ya que el techo era lo suficientemente alto, como para no escuchar el repiqueteo de la lluvia.

Al llegar a casa, coloque los comestibles dentro de la alacena. Hice un poco de pan de ajo y prepare algo sencillo. Una pasta.

Subí a mi habitación con la mochila, después de haber realizado todo eso. Antes de comenzar a hacer la tarea, me coloque un chadal para estar más cómoda, seca y calientita. Una vez seca, recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y abrí el mail por primera vez desde que había llegado. Me dedique a revisar uno a uno mis mails, y me di cuenta de los avances de temporada y otras cosas. Solo tenía un par de mails de mi amiga Vera, los cuales destacaban.

_**Rose:**_

_**Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo estuvo el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te extraño. Por cierto, iré de de fin de semana a San Francisco. Ayúdame a elegir mi atuendo. **_

_**Vera.**_

Suspire y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado pocas horas después del primero y decía:

_**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Rose? ¿Es que acaso ya no confías en mí? ¿Es que acaso no soy tu mejor amiga? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando Royce dio la noticia? ¿Por eso huiste?**_

El último era de esta mañana y decía:

_**Rosalie Lillian Hale. Responde el celular. He intentado comunicarme contigo pero me envía directo al buzón. Si no contestas a la brevedad posible, marcare a tu casa alrededor de las 17:30.**_

Me sorprendió lo que decía el mensaje, fue entonces cuando cheque el celular y me percate de que no tenía batería. Aun faltaban 45 minutos para que Vera hiciera su llamada, sin embargo, decidí responderle rápidamente.

_**Tranquila Vera. Te respondo enseguida. Disculpa, mi celular se quedo sin batería. Sorry.**_

_**Rose.**_

Envié el mail y comencé a reescribir.

_**Vera:**_

_**Todo está bien. Llueve, por supuesto. Espere para escribirte para cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es genial, me atrevería a decir que es peor que la estatal de Rochester. Es demasiado repetitiva. Conocí a varios chicos, unos específicamente guapos y al parecer, de tan buena familia como la nuestra. No me explico porque están aquí. Aunque son algo huraños y no conviven mucho con la gente del pueblo. **_

_**Respecto a lo de "mi embarazo y próxima boda". No es verdad. Y yo no hui. De hecho, como te había comentado, Royce y yo terminamos cuando vino a verme a Rochester. Me entere de ese absurdo rumor por Sam quien llamo esta mañana. Claro que confió en ti Vera. Eres mi mejor amiga.**_

_**Sabes que te extraño. Lamento no haberte contactado antes. Pronto te volveré a escribir y te contare todo lo que me suceda en este lugar.**_

_**Pd. ¿Sabes? El entrenador me pidió una rutina para la siguiente clase. Realizare la que practicábamos juntas y como siempre, deslumbrare.**_

_**Rose**_

_**E&R**_

Había decidido volver a leer "Orgullo y Prejuicio" por placer –era la novela que estábamos analizando en clase de literatura-. Y en eso estaba cuando papá llego a casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresure a bajar las escaleras, asar un poco de carne y adornar la pasta.

-¿Lillie? –Me alcanzo mi padre, sobre las escaleras.

-¿Quién iba a ser si no? –Me pregunte.

-Hola padre. –Bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias.

Se desabotono el saco y se aflojo la corbata al tiempo que se dirigía a su estudio para dejar su maletín para poder conversar conmigo. Fantasee un poco al imaginar que en algunos años yo tendría su rutina. Iría a Yale. Estudiaría Derecho como él.

Me dirigí nuevamente al salón con mi libro en mano; para seguir leyendo, cuando mi padre me alcanzo.

-¿Orgullo y Prejuicio, nuevamente? –Me pregunto.

-Mi favorito, lo sabes. –Respondí. Además, es lo que estudiamos en clase de literatura.

-Ah, ¡Vaya! Por lo menos leen algunos autores interesantes..

-Aja. –Respondí secamente. Aunque, ¿sabes? El señor Mason, mi profesor, ha iniciado una serie de debates acerca de algunas de las obras de Austen. Pero, no estoy muy de acuerdo con su opinión. Según su perspectiva, el valor de las obras de Austen deviene en que era una romántica soñadora; sin embargo, según mi opinión, -aunque sea mi autora favorita-. Sus obras tienen esa extraña mezcla de romance y dolor, Austen era un tanto feminista

-Concuerdo contigo, princesa.

Y así, comenzamos un pequeño debate, acerca del libro; en el que cada uno exponía su opinión o alguna característica esencial –desde nuestra perspectiva-, debate que fue interrumpido, solo por un agradable aroma.

-¿Qué comeremos? –pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

Prepare un poco de pasta con queso y carne de ternera. Una vinagreta con ensalada de papas y un pay de limón como postre. Acompañada por una copa de vino tinto -¿Te agrada la idea? –Lo cuestione.

-Claro que si, princesa. –Respondió.

-Por qué no subes a ponerte algo más cómodo mientras yo preparo la mesa –sugerí.

-Es una gran idea. Llámame cuando todo esté listo.

20 minutos después lo llame. Había cambiado su habitual traje; por unos simples vaqueros desgastados y una camisa de franela; además, unas pocas gotas de agua resbalaban sobre su húmedo cabello.

Papá se acerco lentamente a la cocina. Olfateo un poco. Sonreí ligeramente al recordar lo que mi abuela solía decir.

Oye papi. No es de buena educación entrar a una cocina y olfatear. Deberías estar sentado en el comedor; esperando a que te sirva. ¿Qué diría la abuela si te viera en estos momentos? –pregunte con fingido horror.

Tienes razón cariño. –Me respondió. Aunque, en mi defensa diré que el olor es atrayente. Realmente huele muy bien.

-Gracias. Aunque en realidad a quien deberíamos agradecer es a la abuela. Fue ella quien me obligo a tomar clases de cocina durante mi estadía en el internado.

-¿Los extrañas?

-Sí, pero hare que ellos se sientan orgullosos de mí en cualquier lugar que se encuentren. Ya sabes, honrare su memoria realizando esas pequeñas cosas que tenían planeadas para mí. Iré a Yale, me graduare con honores, realizare una buena carrera y otras cosas.

Mientras mi padre me escuchaba, terminamos juntos de arreglar la mesa y, una vez que estuvo todo listo, nos dispusimos a cenar.

Cenamos en silencio durante varios minutos. Lo cual, por ilógico que suene, no resultaba incomodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.

-Me alegra que estés aquí princesa –soltó de repente mi padre.

-A mí también me alegra papi. Por extraño que parezca, extrañaba tener una cena así de tranquila sin gritos y sin pequeños jugando en el comedor peleándose por la misma porción de comida.

-Lo sé cariño. Yo también extrañaba cenar con un poco de compañía. Además podría asegurarte que, a quien extrañaba era a ti. Durante el tiempo que estuviste en Rochester, me acostumbre a tu compañía. No me malentiendas princesa, quiero y extraño mucho a tus hermanos, sin embargo, tú siempre fuiste algo especial. –Corrijo. Eres alguien especial. Tú eres lo mejor de mi matrimonio con tu madre. Sé que sonara egoísta cariño, pero, me alegra mucho que mi madre se haya empeñado en educarte a su manera. Eres la perfecta imagen de lo que debe ser una señorita Hale. No imagino como seria tu vida de haber crecido al lado de tu madre y mío. No es que no haya amado a tu madre; por el contrario, si veo todo en retrospectiva, sé que mis padres tuvieron razón al decir que fue un impulso y un e al decir que fue un impulso y un exagerado sentimiento "de amor" el que me llevo a casarme con tu madre. Aunque en el fondo siempre supe que mis padres tenían razón.

Mi preciosa Lillie. Me hace muy feliz el hecho que te hayas convertido en una hermosa dama y no hayas perdido toda la elegancia, el porte y la altivez de los Hale. Sobre todo la mirada de tu abuela.

Cariño, me gustaría pedirte perdón. Te preguntaras, porque perdón. Te pido perdón, porque, aunque te hayas convertido en tan hermosa dama, creo que quizás a ti te hubiera gustado crecer al lado mío y de tu madre. Te pido perdón por no darte la familia que merecías; pero sobre todo, te pido perdón por no haberme sabido imponer ante mi madre; pues de haberlo hecho, habrías crecido dentro de una familia y no en un internado.

Pero, dado el hecho que no puedo cambiar el pasado, te pido perdón, por no haberme sabido enfrentar a tu madre y derrumbar el mundo que mis padres habían construido alrededor de ti, pues eras feliz en ese internado. Perdóname Lillie, por permitir que tu madre te trajera de regreso a Rochester y no permitirte continuar con tu estilo de vida en Nueva York, como lo hubieras hecho, rodeada de tus amistades y tus gustos. Perdóname por no haberme mantenido firme y poder permitir que siguieras con tu vida hasta el trágico deceso de mis padres.

¿Sabes algo Lillie? Nunca entendí la obsesión de tu madre por criar a tus hermanos en una escuela pública, pudiendo asistir a un buen colegio. No es que realmente nos hiciesen falta recursos. Ese hubiera sido tu destino también, si mis padres no se hubieran empeñado en lo contrario. Lo cierto es, que respeto la opinión de tu madre y quizás, por ello lo permití.

En cierta forma, también creo que permití que enviara a tus hermanos a una escuela pública por temor, pues sabía lo dolida que ella estaba cuando te empeñaste en ir al colegio que tus abuelos habían elegido. Pero también creo que lo permití, porque en el fondo, siempre desee ser un poco como son tus hermanos. Aunque algunas veces siento que me equivoque.

-Ah. Fue lo único que respondí. Tome una bocanada de aire y le respondí.

No creo que te hayas equivocado. Por lo menos no conmigo. ¡Gracias! Gracias de verdad papi, pues aunque los extrañe yo tuve una infancia realmente feliz. No te negare que en un principio los extrañe, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre.

¿Sabes? Los abuelos siempre venían a verme al internado. Era, mentira que algunas veces estuviera castigada o que algunas veces no se me permitiera salir. Lo que sucedía, es que algunas veces, ustedes llegaban de improviso y yo ya tenía planes para salir y disfrutar con los abuelos. Tú sabes eso mejor que nadie, pues algunas veces te uniste a nosotros. Perdóname tu a mi papi, por haber fingido estar enferma y preocuparte, pues aunque deseaba verte, me fue difícil entender cómo es que, mi madre no fue capaz de pasar por encima de la autoridad que tenía mi abuela. Además, me divertía mucho en su compañía.

Te doy las gracias también papi, porque me diste la oportunidad de vivir la vida a tu manera. Me diste la oportunidad de conocer tu mundo. No te sientas culpable por ello.

Sé que aun me queda mucho por vivir y por descubrir, sin embargo, siempre atesorare mi niñez. Lo cierto es que, extraño mucho a los abuelos y por extrañar no solo me refiero a salir con ellos, los días de compras o viajar. Me refiero al hecho que a su lado siempre me sentí protegida. Me engañe a mí misma, diciendo que quería una familia y que por eso no opuse resistencia a volver con ustedes a Rochester. La verdad, extrañaba sentirme en mi hogar, por eso, cuando volví, intente adaptarme a su forma de vida, pero simplemente no pude adaptarme. La verdad, es que nunca lo logre. No me malentiendas, al igual que tu, siempre me sentí una extraña en esa casa, volví porque tú eras lo que más extrañaba. Eras la única persona en ese lugar, que me hacía sentir parte de un hogar. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte papi. El haber permitido que mi madre me trasladara a una escuela estatal, también trajo consigo sus cosas buenas, me permitió conocer otra perspectiva del mundo y, después de todo, la experiencia no fue tan mala. Y, por ahora, creo que he tomado la mejor decisión, al venir a vivir contigo, pues como te dije, tu formas parte de mi infancia feliz. Por lo menos, formas parte de todo lo que yo recuerdo con cariño y felicidad.

Terminamos de cenar en silencio. Cada uno reflexionando acerca de la conversación que habíamos tenido.

Recogí los platos y los puse en el lavavajillas al tiempo que papá se dirigía a la sala de estar.

Prepare un poco de café y se lo lleve. También lleve una taza más para mí. Me senté frente a él sin hace amago de alguna conversación. Pero, para mi sorpresa el me pregunto cómo me iba en la escuela o si tenía algún amigo.

Le hable a grandes rasgos de los chicos y chicas del instituto. Le comente sobre el Golden Retrevier que había conseguido y esas cosas. Ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión. Ninguno de esos chicos sería aprobado por mis abuelos para ser mis amigos. Ambos pasamos un rato agradable al comparar las características de los chicos del instituto.

Comencé a bostezar un poco, el no haber descansado bien en las noches anteriores comenzaba a pasar factura, sin embargo, aun tenía dudas sobre los Cullen, así que, decidí que la fuente de información más fidedigna sobre ellos era mi padre.

-¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? –pregunte vacilante.

-¿La familia del Doctor Cullen? Claro. El Doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.

-Los hijos… son un poco diferentes. No parece que encajen bien en la escuela. Aunque creo que su aislamiento es más bien voluntario.

Papá fijo su vista en mí. Inmediatamente note cierto rasgo de furia en sus ojos.

-¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! El Doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganar mucho mejor que aquí, la gente de este pueblo tiene suerte de que su esposa prefiera vivir en un pueblecito como este, hasta donde sé ellos podrían vivir en cualquier parte del mundo que deseen. Aún más Lillie, tienen suerte de que ejerza la carrera, al parecer es hijo de un pastor anglicano inglés, o algo parecido, lo sé porque yo mismo indague en su pasado. Además es acreedor a una cuantiosa herencia. Lo sé porque yo mismo lo indague un poco en su pasado.

El es demasiado valioso para esta pequeña localidad y sus hijos son muy, muy educados. Ellos no dan el más mínimo problema. Se mantienen unidos y se apoyan, como debe hacerlo una familia; se van de campamento cada tres fines de semana…. La gente tiene que hablar solo porque son recién llegados. Eso y porque Isabella Swan (ahora Cullen) la hija del exjefe de policía del lugar, logro casarse con uno de ellos en muy poco tiempo. Solo hace falta verlos para saber que, a pesar de haberse casado son muy responsables. Obsérvalos Lillie, siguen estudiando y planean terminar una carrera universitaria. Aun recuerdo cuando se casaron y la gente mal intencionada de este pueblo aseguraba que se casaban porque ella estaba embarazada y velos, solo fue una sarta de mentiras.

Papá en verdad parecía molesto.

No me sorprende. Es probable que digan algo parecido de nosotros princesa.

-Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Pero sabes papi, aunque no he hablado con ellos, he notado que son amables, nos hemos sonreído. A decir verdad creo que la gente de este pueblo ya los harto, como comienzan a hacerlo conmigo. Además son bastante guapos. –Añadí haciéndoles un cumplido; omitiendo mencionar las miradas hostiles que me habían dirigido Emmett, Isabella y Edward.

-Tendrías que conocerlos Lillie. Son realmente agradables. Y el Doctor, como te decía, está felizmente casado. A muchas enfermeras les cuesta concentrarse cuando él está cerca.

Contenta por la información obtenida –por lo menos ya sabía un poco más sobre ellos- subí con desgana a mi recamara a terminar la tarea de matemáticas que aun tenía pendiente. Sentí que hacia todo por habito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dormí enseguida.

El resto de la semana transcurrió casi sin incidentes. Me acostumbre a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer a la totalidad de los estudiantes de la escuela. En clase de gimnasia, el entrenador Clapp me pidió que le mostrara mi rutina. Cuando la vio, me pidió que inmediatamente me integrara al equipo, como capitana, por supuesto. Incidente que, obviamente molesto a Lauren y a Jessica. Por mi propia salud y seguridad me aleje de ellas, pues Jessica me pidió dejar su mesa a lo cual accedí de manera gustosa. Sorprendentemente Alice Cullen se acerco a mí después de ese incidente y me ofreció sentarme en su mesa –motivo que, molesto aun más a las chicas- . Después de ese detalle, volví a ser nuevamente el centro de atención del instituto.

Emmett Cullen no volvió a la escuela.

Todos los días, vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que, el resto de los Cullen entraba a la cafetería y tomaba su lugar sin él. El viernes en particular, Alice se excuso por un momento; instante que, Tyler aprovecho para acercarse a mí para conversar sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas. Me invito y accedí a ir, más por ser cortes que por placer. Ya que, según él, era su manera de disculparse por lo ocurrido con Jessica.

Cuando llego el viernes, me sorprendió el no ver a ninguno de los Cullen en clase, pero no le di importancia. Supuse que entrarían después del periodo de receso, sin embargo, ya entraba a clases con total tranquilidad, sin preguntarme si Emmett estaría en alguna. Hasta donde comprendía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no lograba detectar el verdadero motivo de su ausencia.

Mi primer fin de semana en Forks paso sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Papá se encerró en su despacho para revisar algunos procedimientos y preparar algunas audiencias. Hubo un momento, en el transcurso de la mañana tarde en el que le ayude y le di mi opinión sobre como resolvería algunos casos. Por la tarde ordene mi habitación y avance en mis tareas, le escribí un par de correos electrónicos a Vera contándole los últimos acontecimientos, con un toque de fingida jovialidad. También estuve en el estudio y releí un par de libros. Fui en un viaje relámpago a Seattle, donde adquirí un nuevo libro que me recomendaron. También compre una nueva bolsa y una boina a juego.

Durante todo el fin de semana cayo una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.

Mucha gente me saludo en el estacionamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agite la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Tyler se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos hizo un pequeño examen sorpresa sobre las obras de Austen. Por suerte, me toco "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Era fácil, sin complicaciones.

En general, a aquellas alturas, me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo podría haber creído. Mucho más satisfecha de lo que hubiera podido esperar jamás.

Al salir de clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Escuche a mis compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me corto la nariz y las mejillas.

-¡Vaya! –exclamo Tyler. –Nieva.

Estudie las pelusas de algodón que se amontonaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente pasaban junto a mi cara.

-¡Uff!

Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Tyler se sorprendió.

-¿No te gusta la nieve?

-Claro que me gusta. Es solo que en este lugar es todo tan gris. Prefiero ver nevar en Nueva York. En un lugar lleno de luces y tomando chocolate con bombones. Ya sabes, cosas así.

Tyler se puso atento a mi explicación por lo que una gran bola húmeda impacto en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeche de Eric, que andaba en la dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Tyler pensó en lo mismo, ya que se acuclillo y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.

Te veo más tarde –continué hablando sin dejar de caminar-. Mientras me refugiaba adentro, de donde la gente empezaba a lanzar bolas de nieve. Mientras me dirigía al salón me preguntaba si esos chicos realmente creían que alguien como yo se iba a interesar en alguno de ellos.

Tyler asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada.

Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del año. Honestamente, no me importaba.

Lauren y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería después de la clase de español. En donde me encontraría con los Cullen; como siempre. Las bolas de nieve, volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en la mano, lista para emplearla a modo de escudo si era necesario. Lauren se rio de mi, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejaba lanzarme una bola de nieve. Comenzaba a hartarme de sus niñerías. Era en momentos como este que deseaba fervientemente estar en el internado. Allí no había chicos que se comportaran de esta absurda manera. Todos siempre estaban preocupados por su aspecto.

Tyler nos alcanzo cuando entramos en la sala. Se reía, mientras que los restos de nieve que tenía en la punta de los pelos se fundían. El y Lauren conversaban animadamente sobre las peleas de las bolas de nieve; hicimos fila para comprar el almuerzo. Por puro habito y para saludar a mis compañeros de mesa, gire mi rostro hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quede petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.

-¡Eh! ¿Rosalie? ¿Qué vas a querer?

Concentre toda mi atención a mi interlocutora. La cual me miraba confusa.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rosalie? –pregunto Tyler a Lauren.

-Nada. –conteste. Hoy solo quiero agua mineralizada. Me puse al final de la fila.

¿No tienes hambre? -pregunto Lauren.

-La verdad es que esta mañana desayune un poco más que de costumbre, así que aun me siento llena. –Dije con una inocente sonrisa. Por cierto Lauren, puedo sentarme hoy con ustedes.

-Claro. –Respondió.

Aguarde a que tomaran la comida y los seguí hasta su mesa, mientras hilaba el motivo por el cual Alice ni siquiera me había hablado hoy.

Bebí el agua a pequeños sorbos, tenía un nudo en el estomago. Tyler se ofreció dos veces a volver a la fila de la comida, por si se me ofrecía algo. Le negué ambas veces la oferta.

La siguiente clase tendríamos biología, sin embargo, el entrenador Clapp me había pedido asistir al entrenamiento, por lo que, estaba excusada de asistir a biología. Casi suspire de alivio al saber que no lo vería.

Mantuve la ilación de mis ideas y mire de reojo a través de las personas. Levante el mentón y los observe.

Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alce la vista e Isabella y Alice retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas –en un gesto que me pareció endemoniadamente sexi-. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque a diferencia del resto, ellos parecían haber salido de una película.

Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudie a Emmett con cuidado. Decidí que tal vez su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco más colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos intensas pero había algo más. Mientras lo examinaba, intentando avistar ese cambio, gire mi rostro ligeramente, aunque sin apartar mi vista de él.

-Rosalie, ¿A quién miras? –interrumpió Lauren siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Emmett centellaron al encontrarse con los míos, como examinándome, por algo que seguramente le había susurrado Edward.

Ignore completamente a Lauren, mientras bebía nuevamente toda el agua mineralizada.

-Emmett Cullen te está mirando –murmuro Lauren al oído y se rio.

-Vaya, que raro, -dije sarcástica.

-Te mira con interés. Como si….

-¿Con interés? –corte su respuesta. ¿Cuál es la novedad? –pregunte con fingida inocencia, aunque interiormente saltaba de alegría.

-Solo que es raro. Así miraba Edward a Isabella. –dijo en respuesta. Aunque, a los Cullen no les gusta nadie… a excepción de Swan y quizás, tú. –Soltó nuevamente con desprecio en la voz. Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie, pero te sigue mirando.

-No lo mires, -ordene posesiva.

Lauren se rio con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alce la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza de ser necesario.

Tyler nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el estacionamiento y nos pregunto si deseábamos participar, Lauren asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Tyler dejaba pocas dudas: aceptaría cualquier cosa que el sugiriera. Me calle. Tendría que darme prisa al salir del gimnasio para esquivar tal batalla.

Me levante de la mesa, disculpándome para ir al gimnasio. Al salir, no supe si alegrarme o sentirme frustrada, estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve dejado jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Acomode mi boina y me dirigí al gimnasio.

Me adentre en los vestidores y me puse la ropa de gimnasia.

Comencé el calentamiento previo. Al parecer, era la primera que había llegado para entrenar. Estaba tan concentrada en la rutina que, no sentí a nadie llegar; hasta que él se acerco a mí.

-Hola. –Dijo con su voz alegre y musical. Regalándome esa sonrisa que ya me había conquistado.

Reaccione inmediatamente. Levante la vista sorprendida de que él me hablara. El observarlo fue mi perdición. Tenía el pelo húmedo y despeinado; pero aun así, parecía que acababa de filmar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una sonrisa aun más amplia curvo sus labios perfectos, marcando aun más sus hermosos hoyuelos. Aunque sus ojos aun se mostraban recelosos.

-Me llamo Emmett Cullen –continuo-. No tuve oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser Rosalie Hale.

Estaba algo aturdida. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, pero no se me ocurría nada coherente. A mi mente solo acudían todas las ideas y planes de seducción que había planeado la semana anterior, su arrogancia, su comportamiento extraño y el hecho de que había querido intercambiar el horario con su hermano.

Por fin. Solo se me ocurrió algo un tanto estúpido.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Tartamudee.

Me miro de soslayo y volvió a darme esa sonrisa que era capaz de hacerme olvidar como respirar.

-Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía ser algo así, sin embargo…

-No, no me refería a que me llamaste Rosalie.

Parecía confuso.

-No te entiendo, -respondió.

-Me refiero a que cuando llegue, todos aquí me llamaban Lillian y a todos los he corregido. A todos les he pedido que me llamen Rosalie.

Vi como se rozaba el cabello con los dedos, como buscando una respuesta, la cual, de repente soltó.

-Alice. Fue ella quien me lo dijo.

-Oh.

No dije nada más. Aunque desvié la mirada.

Por suerte, el entrenador Clapp nos interrumpió. Nos pidió dedicarnos a cada uno a nuestras actividades, ya que según explico, el permiso era para entrenar, no para tener reuniones sociales.

Fue hasta entonces que me percate que el también tenía puesto su uniforme deportivo. Golpee la cabeza mentalmente ante lo obvio. El equipo de americano también se encontraba allí. Practicando para el siguiente partido.

Lo vi alejarse con una sonrisa burlona, tan arrebatadora, que solo pude contemplarlo como una tonta. Nuevamente me reprendí ¿Qué me sucedía? Se suponía que él era quien debía comportarse así al estar a mi lado. Estaba actuando como una tonta, ni siquiera con Royce me había comportado así.

Poco después de una hora, terminamos la práctica, tenía una sonrisa boba en mi rostro, ya que Emmett me había estado coqueteando en los entrenamientos. Me dirigí a los vestidores, y al salir casi me da un infarto, estaba recargado sobre el marco, en la salida del gimnasio.

Camine –aunque titubeante- a la salida, al acercarme más me volvió a sonreír.

-Hola señorita ¿Me permite escoltarla hasta su coche? Prometo ser su fiel escudero.

Sonreí.

-Claro. -Le conteste sumamente feliz.

Me di cuenta como algunos chicos –los que aun quedaba- nos observaban con interés. Intente actuar con naturalidad. Levante la vista y le sonreí. De repente, identifique cual era la sutil diferencia en su rostro.

-¿Acabas de ponerte lentes de contacto?

Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejo perplejo.

-No.

-Vaya –mustie-. Te veo distintos los ojos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

En un instante me apego a su cuerpo y sentí como una corriente eléctrica erizaba mi piel. Esperemos un poco en la cafetería. –susurro al tiempo que me abrazaba. Apegándome aun más a él. Seguí el trayecto de su mirada y me percate que algunos alumnos que, aun se comportaban como niños, intentaban formar bolas de nieve con los copos casi deshechos.

Una vez que entramos en la cafetería y me soltó, no pude más que volverlo a analizar. Estaba segura de que sus ojos habían cambiado. Recordé el vívidamente el intenso color negro que había en ellos la última vez que me miro colérico. Era un negro que destacaba sobre su tez pálida. Sus ojos, en los cuales yo me había sumergido, cual pozos profundos. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, ocre, extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto; a no ser que por algún motivo me estuviera mintiendo acerca de los lentes de contacto. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Observe que el volvía a apretar los puños y a bajar la vista.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada. Bueno, en realidad buscaba una respuesta lógica al cambio de color de tus ojos.

Rodo los ojos y drásticamente cambio el tema.

-Es una lástima lo de la nieve ¿No? –pregunto Emmett.

Me pareció que se esforzaba un poco por conversar conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Creí que había escuchado mi conversación con Lauren por la mañana.

-En realidad no. –Le conteste con sinceridad en lugar de intentar fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Resultaba extraño, pero a su lado no sentía la necesidad de fingir.

-A ti no te gusta el frio.

No era una pregunta.

-En realidad si, me agrada. Pero odio el frio combinado con la humedad. –Le respondí.

-Para ti, debe ser difícil vivir en Forks. –Concluyo.

-No te lo imaginas. –murmure con desaliento.

Por algún motivo, tuve la ligera sospecha de que tenía una idea equivocada sobre el porqué de mi juicio anterior, aunque parecía fascinado por alguna razón. Seguí el impulso de contarle el verdadero motivo por el cual me sentía incomoda por estar en Forks. Le hable sobre la relación que tenia con mis abuelos, le conté con todo detalle nuestra última tarde juntos y, por extraño que parezca, a él fue a la primera persona que le hable de los planes que teníamos para pasar aquella tarde juntos; cuando los abuelos sufrieron aquel accidente, mientras conducían a Nueva York, a visitarme al internado.

-En tal caso, ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.

-Es… complicado.

-Creo poder entenderlo –me animo.

Hice una pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos caramelo y ver esa hermosa sonrisa que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

-Mi madre se volvió a casar.

-No me parece tan complicado –discrepo, pero de repente se mostraba simpático-. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-El pasado mes de octubre –mi voz transmitió algo de nostalgia. Hasta yo me daba cuenta.

-Pero el no te gusta –conjeturo Emmett, todavía con tono atento.

-No, Andrew es un buen tipo. Es amable y gentil.

-Entonces, no entiendo ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con sus ojos penetrantes, como si realmente le interesara mi vida.

Andrew se llevo con el mi última esperanza. Comente en un susurro. Hasta antes de que el llegara tenía la esperanza de que mis padres se reconciliaran y volvieran a vivir juntos. A decir verdad, esperaba que papa volviera para pasar más tiempo a su lado. Además, aunque Andrew me estima, yo simplemente ya no podía seguir fingiendo estar feliz, cuando lo único que deseaba era gritar mi coraje y frustración pero sobre todo, mi deseo por estar cerca de mi padre.

-Entonces, tu madre te envió aquí para que no estallaras.

-No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.

Frunció el seño.

-No lo entiendo –confeso y pareció frustrado.

Suspire. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Era que quizás necesitaba desahogarme. Continuaba contemplándome con manifiesta curiosidad.

-Al principio, creí que él solo era un capricho de mi madre –confesé. Pero después, me di cuenta, la forma en que lo observaba, era como si, como si nunca hubiese visto el sol. Fue cuando caí en cuenta de la verdad. Mi madre se había enamorado. Sin embargo, yo extrañaba a mi padre y no podía evitar dirigirle una mirada hostil a Andrew. No podía evitar culparlo por parte de mi desdicha, por lo que decidí que era tiempo de retomar mi vida. En un inicio, pensé en volver a Nueva York, pero, rompí con mi novio y no quería verlo. No quiero verlo. No me malentiendas, es solo que cuando mis abuelos murieron, permití que mi madre manipulara mi vida a su antojo; quería agradarle, pero muy tarde me di cuenta de que mi perspectiva de la vida era completamente distinta de la suya; así que decidí que era tiempo de volver a mi hogar, era tiempo de volver con mi padre. Decidí que era tiempo de volver a ser lo que hasta hace poco había sido. Aunque venir a Forks, si bien es cierto me hace sentir en mi hogar, también me hace recordar mi mayor tristeza. La certeza de que mis abuelos ya no están junto a mí. –concluí con voz apagada.

-Entonces, ahora eres desgraciada.

-¿Y? –replique con voz desafiante.

-No parece demasiado justo.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.

-¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? La vida no es justa.

-Creo haberlo oído antes –admitió secamente.

-Bueno, eso es todo. –insistí preguntándome porque aun me miraba con tanto interés.

De repente sonrió. Mira. Comenzó a llover. Ahora, todos los estudiantes que permanecían escondidos, salieron para evitar la lluvia.

-Sera mejor que te acompañe hasta tu auto. Así cumplo con mi misión de evitar que alguien se atreva a lanzarte una bola de aguanieve.

Sonreí.

Salimos de la cafetería rumbo al estacionamiento. El me evaluó con la miraba mientras caminábamos.

-Finges bien. –dijo arrastrando las palabras-, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas y que hay algo que aun no me has dicho.

Lo mire recelosa. Y me pregunte si acaso era tan transparente. Si es que acaso el podía ver mi verdadero dolor. Le hice una mueca, aunque resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de 5 años desvié la vista.

-¿Me equivoco?

Trate de ignorarlo.

-Creo que no –murmuro con suficiencia.

-Y, ¿A ti que te importa? –pregunte irritada.

-Muy buena pregunta. –murmuro en voz tan baja que me pregunte si hablaba consigo mismo. Pero después unos segundos de silencio comprendí que esa era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.

Suspire, al tiempo que tomaba su mano inconscientemente.

-¿Te molesto? –Parecía divertido.

Lo mire sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.

-No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. A veces me pregunto si soy un libro abierto.

Frunció el ceño y me miro.

A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, y de lo grosera que fui instantes anteriores, el me volvió a sonreír y parecía sincero.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y lo solté. El espero a que me montara en el coche.

Por cierto, -dijo- lindo atuendo Barbie.

En otro momento y con cualquier otra persona que me llamase así, me hubiera molestado por el sobrenombre, sin embargo, el que Emmett Cullen me lo dijera me hizo sonreír. Lo único que se me ocurrió, fue decirle; Hasta la próxima osito y arrancar rápidamente rumbo a casa.

Cuando iba saliendo del estacionamiento, lo único que pude ver, fue una sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno de los Cullen –quienes aun lo esperaban dentro y fuera del volvo- y una mirada de ¿complicidad? Por parte de Alice; mientras que por el retrovisor Emmett mantenía la mandíbula desencajada.

En definitiva, me estaba volviendo paranoica, no es como si los Cullen hubieran escuchado nuestra conversación, ¿O sí?

* * *

**Lamento haber tardado tanto. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Además, ya se dieron cuenta de que, si van a aparecer los licántropos, créanme, no podía dejarlos de lado, solo que, como leyeron, esta vez será Sam el coprotagonista. **

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a una personita en especial:**

**Lou Malfoy. **Gracias por leerme nena. Tal y como me lo pediste, aquí está el capitulo alineado a la izquierda.

A todas las demás personitas que solo leen no tengo más que agradecerles por su tiempo y su paciencia. Así como también agradecerles todos y cada uno de sus reviews y alertas. No tienen idea de cuánto me alegra que les gusten mis ideas. Ni de cómo me anima recibir un comentario suyo.

En serio, lamento la tardanza, prometo ya no tardarme tanto.

Así que por fa, si les agrado, o si no fue así, así como sus dudas, preguntas y sugerencias denle click al botoncito de abajo y dejen su comentario.

Esta vez, no les prometo un día de actualización. Solo que será a la brevedad posible.

Aprovecho para decirles que no voy a abandonar ninguno de mis fics. Todos los voy a terminar.

Por último, y no menos importante, les pido que si quieren recibir la actualización de la historia en su e-mail agreguen la historia en **Story Alert **o si lo prefieren pueden poner **Author Alert** y así en cuanto actualice cualquiera de mis historias les llegara un mensaje a su bandeja de entrada.

**Besos a todos y mil gracias por leerme. Tambien los invito a pasar por mis otras historias. **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	4. ¿Mi héroe?

****

THE SHINING IN THE DARK

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la mayoría de la trama no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapte y aumente un poco la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**¿Mi héroe?**

Algo había cambiado cuando abrí mis ojos por la mañana.

Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía colarse por el ventanal.

Me levante de la cama de un salto para mirar afuera y gemí de pavor.

Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped, gran parte de la acera y los abetos del pórtico, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. A mi mente acudieron los consejos de los abuelos sobre no conducir en un día así.

Mientras descendía lentamente, y ya completamente consciente me percate de que hoy no podría ir en mi coche, no es que no pudiera conducirlo, más bien, se debía precisamente a que no conocía bien la pista de Forks, motivo por el cual, no arriesgaría mi tan preciado vehículo. Tendría suerte de que papá aún estuviera por aquí, así el me acercaría al instituto, pero….

Cuando arribe a la cocina, me di cuenta de que no era así. Papá había salido temprano al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. Supuse que se debía al día y a que debía conducir más despacio. Me lo confirmo la nota en la heladera. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en vez de sentirme sola.

Prepare un poco de fruta con granola y yogurth natura, bebí un zumo de naranja y un poco de café. La perspectiva de ir a la escuela me emocionaba y me asustaba –aunque no lo admitiría jamás- saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba –nótese mi sarcasmo-, ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos "amigos". No eran mi mayor aliciente. Sino quería engañarme debía admitir que deseaba acudir a la escuela para ver a Emmett Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería, pues ¿Desde cuándo era yo quien buscaba a los chicos?

Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. Aun estaba enfadada por su forma de tratarme inicialmente, no se lo perdonaría así como así, aunque mi plan para salir con el aun seguía en marcha. Era plenamente consciente que seriamos la pareja perfecta el Rey y la Reina del pequeño instituto.

Con resignación, baje a la cochera. Sentía terror de imaginar el auto que me tocaría conducir hoy.

Necesite de todo mi autocontrol para no salir despavorida a mi habitación y encerrarme en ella para no ir al instituto. Cuando llegue a la cochera, di un fuere suspiro. Pasaría de ser la reina a la cenicienta de un día a otro en el instituto, cuando me vieran llegar en la vieja camioneta. Estaba claro. El día iba a ser una pesadilla.

Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir y entregarme a las especulaciones no deseadas sobre Emmett Cullen pensé en Tyler y en Eric. Me sentía incomoda por el hecho de que Tyler se comportara como perrito faldero y Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Honestamente comenzaba a fastidiarme con sus atenciones.

La pick up rojo desvaído no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.

Cuando llegue a la escuela y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el cual no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado llamo mi atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la pick up, apoyándome en ella todo el tiempo para examinar los neumáticos, recubiertos por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Papá había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada –después de que murieron los abuelos- a que alguien cuidara de mí y la silenciosa preocupación de papá me tomo desprevenida. Y no solamente había sido eso. Sino el hecho de que me conociera tan bien como para saber que en un día como ese, yo no conduciría mi coche.

Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, tratando de imaginar a papa realizando tal trabajo por mi y por mi seguridad –era difícil imaginar verlo pasar de exitoso y pulcro abogado- a un simple padre de familia preocupado por su hija y realizando labores mecánicas. Además, estaba segura de que había sido él, pues no había un taller cercano que colocara ese tipo de cadenas y papá prefería llevarlo hasta Port Ángeles para que realizaran ese tipo de trabajo. Conforme seguía observando y cavilando, intentaba controlara aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargo al ver las cadenas y confirmando una vez más mi teoría acerca de que mi padre me conocía mejor que nadie y que probablemente pronto descubriría la verdad; cuando escuche un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido fuerte, que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alce la vista.

Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía en cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de la adrenalina hizo que mi mente actuara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con lujo de detalles. Incluso, me dio tiempo para recordar mi plan inicial de bajar rápidamente de la pick up para asegurarme de que nadie me viera bajar de ella.

Emmett Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia y me miraba con rostro de espanto, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos como su hermano Edward gritaba algo como ¡Cuidado!

Sus semblantes destacaban entre un mar de caras, todos con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia un sedan blanco que patinaba con los neumáticos bloqueados chirriando contra los frenos, y que describió un trompo brutal sobre el hielo del estacionamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior de la pick up, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo de cerrar los ojos.

Algo me golpeo con fuerza, aunque no se desde la dirección que me esperaba, inmediatamente, antes de que se escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando el auto se impacto contra la base de la pick up y se plegara como un acordeón, me golpee la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frio y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del Mercury que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque el sedan seguía acercándose, después de raspar la parte trasera de la pick up, había dado vuelta y había estado a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.

Me percate de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja. Y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la camioneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza, de forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura de la carrocería de la camioneta.

Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la camioneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujo mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche sedan.

Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos el sedan cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrepito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayo exactamente donde hacia un segundo habían estado mis piernas.

Reino un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a gritar. Oí a más de una persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se escuche con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Emmett Cullen que me hablaba al oído.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien.

Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intente incorporarme y entonces me percate de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.

-Con cuidado –dijo mientras intentaba soltarme-. Creo que te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.

-¡Ay! –exclame sorprendida.

-Tal y como pensaba…

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.

-¿Cómo demo…? –Me pare para aclarar las ideas y orientarme -¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Estaba a tu lado, Rosalie –dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.

Quise incorporarme y esta vez me lo permitió, quito la mano de mi cintura y se alejo cuando le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemple la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me sonrieron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?

Nos localizaron enseguida. Había una multitud con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí y gritándonos a nosotros.

-No te muevas –ordeno alguien.

-¡Saquen a Mike del auto! –chilló otra persona.

El bullicio nos rodeo. Intente ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Emmett me detuvo.

-Quédate ahí por ahora.

-Pero hace frio –me queje. Me sorprendió cuando se rio quedamente; pero con un tono irónico-. Estabas allá, lejos –me acorde de repente y dejo de reírse-. Te encontrabas al lado del choche de tu hermano.

Su rostro se endureció.

-No, no es cierto.

-Te vi.

A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pro solo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y el iba a reconocerlo.

-Rose, estaba contigo, a tu lado y te quite de en medio.

Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada y su hermosa sonrisa, como si intentara decirme algo crucial.

-No. –dije con firmeza.

El dorado de sus ojos centello y su sonrisa se volvió una mueca curvada de dureza.

-Por favor, Rose.

-¿Por qué? –inquirí.

-Confía en mí –me rogo. Su voz baja me abrumo. Entonces oí las sirenas.

-¿Prometes explicármelo todo después? Sonaba infantil, pero dado el cuchicheo, supuse que era lo máximo que podría obtener. Por lo menos en ese momento.

-Está bien –dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente encolerizado.

-Muy bien –repetí aún más enfurecida.

Se necesitaron seis EMT (Emergency Medical Technician) o Técnicos Médicos de la Emergencia y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para mover la camioneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Emmett rechazo ir en una con vehemencia. Intente imitarlo, pero me traiciono al decirles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y tenía una contusión, casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín, parecía que toda la escuela estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia, dejaron que Emmett fuera delante, eso me enfureció.

Para empeorar las cosas, mi padre llego antes de que me pusieran a salvo.

-¡Lillie! –grito con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.

-Estoy perfectamente, papa –dije con un suspiro-. No me pasa nada ¿No se suponía que había ido a Seattle? –Dije tratando de distraerlo al tiempo que mi mente seguía cavilando mil ideas.

-Así es Lillie –me contesto, pero cancelaron mi audiencia, por lo que volví y me asombre un poco al ver varias ambulancias y cuando me di cuenta de que se dirigían al instituto las seguí y me alegro por ello.

Se volvió al EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignore y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agalopaban en mi mente. Cuando me dejaron del coche en la camilla había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche blanco. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los anchos hombros de Emmett, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico.

Y luego, estaba la familia de Emmett, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que pasaban por la reprobación en Jasper, la ira en Isabela, podría jurar que incluso la risa contenida en Alice y cierta incredulidad en Edward, pero no había el menor atisbo por la integridad de su hermano.

Intente hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver e inmediatamente después de haberlo pensado, vi que Edward les decía algo y todos recomponían su expresión a preocupados. Estaba muy tentada a creer que había enloquecido. ¿No era posible que Edward pudiera leer mi mente? ¿O, sí? Además, repentinamente me entro un sopor y cansancio. Aunque yo supuse que era producto de lo antes vivido.

Por supuesto, la policía escolto a la ambulancia hasta el hospital, seguido del Masseratti de mi padre. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, mientras los presentes observaban el espectáculo – ¡Por favor!, ¡Había sido solo un accidente! ¡Nada importante ni mucho menos trascendental!-. Ver a Emmett cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaban los dientes de furia, frustración y coraje.

Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomo la presión y me puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molesto en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de privacidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar ese feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto la enfermera se fue, desabroche el velcro rápidamente y lo tire bajo la cama, a lo lejos, alcance a escuchar como alguien mencionaba que era la segunda vez que los Cullen estaban ligados a un accidente muy similar….

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos intempestivamente cuando….

Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Mike Newton, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.

— ¡Rosalie, lo siento mucho!

—Estoy bien, Mike, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Dije fingiendo amabilidad.

Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una colección de cortaduras por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda.

Mike no prestó atención a mis palabras.

— ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...

Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.

—No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.

— ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.

—Pues... Emmett me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta. Parecía confuso.

— ¿Quién?

—Emmett Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.

Para mi disgusto sonaba demasiado convincente.

— ¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

—Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.

Sabía no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto.

Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Mike me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento. En estos momentos, deseaba estar en Nueva York. Por lo menos allí, un accidente como el de hoy era moneda corriente y nadie se asustaba. Y, además en el hospital al que fueras te asignaban una habitación personal.

— ¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

Emmett se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos.

—Oye, Emmett, lo siento mucho... —empezó Mike.

El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.

—No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Mike, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

— ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico? –Bufe molesta.

—No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?

—Tengo influencias —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho mi padre, ése debía de ser el padre de Emmett.

—Bueno, señorita Hale —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora—, ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

—Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Emmett me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

—Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Emmett y a su hermano Edward, quien entraba en ese momento a la sala.

El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Le duele? —preguntó.

—No mucho.

Había tenido jaquecas peores. O peores dolores. Aunque no precisamente físicos. Este golpe solo era una muestra de un dolor palpable.

Oí una risita, busqué a Emmett con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

—De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.

— ¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de mi padre por ser atento y casi lo podía escuchar culpándose por no haberme llevado el al instituto.

—Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Fulminé a Emmett con la mirada.

— ¿Puede _él_ ir a la escuela?

—Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia y una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

—En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

— ¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?

— ¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado.

—Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. Con voz suave intentando controlar mi furia y mi temperamento. Después de todo, el no tenia porque soportar mis desplantes, los cuales para colmo, se venían a incrementar cuando vi un atisbo de burla en los ojos de Edward y Emmett.

—Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba.

—No me duele mucho —insistí.

—Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una floritura.

—La suerte fue que Emmett estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.

—Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Mike y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.

—Lamento decirle que _usted_ se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Mike, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

Me acerqué a Emmett en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes.

Miré al doctor Cullen, a Edward y a Mike, e insistí:

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.

Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.

Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.

—Me debes una explicación —le recordé.

—Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.

Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.

—Me lo prometiste.

—Rosalie, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.

Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.

—No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.

Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Rosalie?

—Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.

— ¿Qué crees que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Mike tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...

Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas.

Emmett me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.

— ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?

Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

—Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.

Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿qué importa?

—Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.

— ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?

—Gracias.

Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.

—No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?

—No.

—En ese caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.

En tal caso, -le dije algo molesta podrías aclararme algo.

El me miro con marcada desconfianza. Sin embargo asintió.

-Un par de enfermeras aseguraron que no era la primera vez que tu familia estaba involucrada en un accidente similar. ¿Quién fue la anterior victima?

Emmett me miro algo furioso, pero no superaba mi frustración, por lo que le sostuve la mirada y me respondió:

-Mi cuñada, Isabella. Parece que aquí todos están acostumbrados a casi asesinar a las chicas nuevas. –Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Lo mire ceñuda. Sin embargo no dije nada más, tratando de procesar la información que él me había dado. Para cuando reaccione, el ya estaba a medio pasillo, y no pude evitar correr a alcanzarlo, justo después de que él no se detenía:

— ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude.

Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.

—No lo sé —susurró.

Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.

Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.

La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Mi padre se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.

—Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar.

— ¿Qué dijo el médico?

—El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa.

Suspiré. Lauren, Tyler y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.

—Vámonos —le urgí. En este momento no estaba como para soportar preguntas tontas ni mucho menos para responderlas.

Mi padre, quien había intuido mi cambio de humor me rodeó la espalda con un brazo protectoramente y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a "mis amigos" con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al Masseratti de papá.

Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de papá. Aún estaba alterada. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Emmett en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, papá habló al fin:

—Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Vera.

Pocas veces veías así a mi padre. Sin saber nada que decir.

Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.

— ¡Se lo has dicho a Vera!

—Lo siento. Llamo mientras estabas dentro en emergencias y yo estaba tan desesperado por saber algo de ti que no me di cuenta y le dije todo

Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario.

Mi mejor amiga se había puesto histérica, por supuesto y aseguraba que tomaría el vuelo más próximo para venir a Forks. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a Nueva York, asegurándome que ella me daría asilo en su casa si no quería estar sola y que por supuesto, el director del colegio me admitiría. Y de negarse a hacerlo, hablaría con sus padres, quienes eran parte del consejo directivo de la institución. Pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Emmett representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.

Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Papá no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Emmett Cullen.

* * *

**Lamento haber tardado tanto. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Les doy las gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios. No saben lo que significan para mí.**

En cuanto a que Rose tuviera que llamar a Vera en lugar de su madre, obedece a que ellas no tienen tan buena relacion, por lo que eche mano de su mejor amiga.

A todas las demás personitas que solo leen no tengo más que agradecerles por su tiempo y su paciencia. Así como también agradecerles todos y cada uno de sus reviews y alertas. No tienen idea de cuánto me alegra que les gusten mis ideas. Ni de cómo me anima recibir un comentario suyo.

En serio, lamento la tardanza, prometo ya no tardarme tanto. Y esta vez es en serio. Ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo.

Así que por fa, si les agrado, o si no fue así, así como sus dudas, preguntas y sugerencias denle click al botoncito de abajo y dejen su comentario.

Por último, y no menos importante, les pido que si quieren recibir la actualización de la historia en su e-mail agreguen la historia en **Story Alert **o si lo prefieren pueden poner **Author Alert** y así en cuanto actualice cualquiera de mis historias les llegara un mensaje a su bandeja de entrada.

**Besos a todos y mil gracias por leerme. También los invito a pasar por mis otras historias. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	5. Las invitaciones

**THE SHINING IN THE DARK**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la mayoría de la trama no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapte y aumente un poco la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**LAS INVITACIONES **

En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Emmett. No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Apenada, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.

Me cuestione a mi misma si es que me encontraba bien, ya que no era normal que yo perdiera el sueño por ningún chico. Mucho menos por un Cullen. Además, si a eso le agregamos mi ligero problemita, estoy segura de que nadie como él se acercaría a mí. Aun y cuando no hubiera ocurrido el incidente de los coches.

El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.

Vera no se quedo conforme con la explicación telefónica, por lo que viajo hasta Forks, cancelando su viaje a San Francisco para asegurarse que estuviera bien. No obstante de verme bien, no se fue sino hasta pasada una semana (no es que deseara correrla, ni mucho menos. Era mi mejor amiga y realmente estaba preocupada por mi) cuando se dio cuenta que nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión para volver con ella a Nueva York. Aún así, dejo en pie la invitación y mi práctica aceptación en el internado si es que decidía volver.

Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante un considerable tiempo. Y digo para mi desgracia, pues aunque amaba ser el centro de atención en un pueblo como este, el estar en medio de un accidente como el que yo estuve, significaba que eras "La nueva dama en apuros" a la que todos debían proteger. Para colmo de males Mike Newton se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. A mí no me engañaba. Le había dado la excusa perfecta para que el me invitara al baile.

Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Tyler y Eric se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.

Nadie pareció preocuparse de Emmett, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Lauren, Tyler, Eric y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta.

Precisamente, hablando de este último, aún estaba sumamente enfadada con él. No era solo a su actitud tan hosca hacia mí, sino también la de sus hermanos, para colmo de males había recibido un par de malas noticias desde Nueva York, pues al parecer Royce quería venir hacia Forks, para convencerme de volver.

Eso era algo que debía evitar a toda costa.

Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Emmett como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable!

Emmett jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Masen se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez.

Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.

Me cuestionaba ¿Qué ocultaban los Cullen? Porque esa lejanía del mundo. No parecía normal que gente como ellos no fuese aceptada en un círculo social, pues no solamente tenían dinero. Eran realmente guapos.

Algunas tardes me sentía tonta. No era posible que yo me la pasara divagando sobre lo que hacían y lo que no. Aunque también, gracias a que me la vivía observándolos note que no comían. En un principio, creí que solamente eran ideas mías, sin embargo, conforme transcurría el tiempo, había venido notando esos cambios y esos pequeños detalles.

Me di cuenta, incluso que no solamente a Emmett le cambiaba el color de los ojos. Parecía que todos usaban lentillas y generalmente lo hacían los fines de cada tercera semana, aunque solía variar algunas veces e incluso entre ellos mismos, ya que el resto de los días, tenían en los ojos un matiz dorado. Tan claro que parecía Carmelo fundido, pero que se iba obscureciendo con el pasar de los días.

Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino del sentra de Mike. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.

Tenía mucho interés en hablar con él, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado furiosos. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato. Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud. Además, mi mente ya estaba en marcha. Cocinaría un pastel –pocas veces lo hacía para extraños- en agradecimiento por haber salvado mi vida, y quizás también eso me ayudaría a romper el hielo con los hermanitos Cullen.

Ya estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.

—Hola, Emmett —dije en tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme.

Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta.

Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que él me mostraba a mí. Me sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron.

Quizás, en la única clase que mostraba algún interés y no precisamente por mí, era en la clase de deportes, pues varias veces, el entrenador Clapp nos obligo a trabajar juntos.

A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a Vera de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba. Incluso planeaba volver a Forks, pero lo cierto es que sentía que no debía estar aquí. Ella no debería acercarse a este lugar. Algo me advertía del peligro.

Al menos, a Mike le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañero de laboratorio y yo. Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Emmett. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Emmett de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros.

Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Amaba la nieve. Pero mi idea era sumamente diferente a la de los adolescentes en esta escuela. Yo amaba ver caer la nieve tomando una taza de chocolate caliente cerca del fuego o en una acogedora cafetería, en compañía de mis amigos y hubo una época, en la que amaba ver caer los copos de nieve, junto a mi novio. Sentados, tomados de la mano o simplemente mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá, sin embargo, esos eran pensamientos que debía desechar. Ya no tendría un novio para contemplar los copos de nieve al caer, ni mucho menos un futuro con el cual soñar. Mike quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas.

Lauren me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Tyler en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.

— ¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo.

—No, Lau, no voy a ir —le aseguré.

Ese baile no atraía mi atención en lo más mínimo. Además tenía planes. Quería aprovechar ese fin de semana para viajar a Nueva York y poder platicar con Vera y ver a mis pequeños hermanos.

—Va a ser realmente divertido.

-Sí, claro –pensé. Será divertidísimo. Tomando en cuenta que el lugar en el que se realizara es el gimnasio de la escuela.

Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Lauren disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía.

—Diviértete con Tyler —la animé.

Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español. Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y si bien, lo cierto era que sus razones no me importaban, si quería seguir manteniendo la diplomacia en este pueblo mi deber era preguntarle. Se suponía que éramos amigas. Aunque la verdad, a la única persona que me atrevería a cuestionarle sobre algo tan personal era a Vera. Ella es la única persona a la que podría considerar mi mejor amiga. Además, si Tyler la había rechazado yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar.

Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Lauren se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Tyler y charló animadamente con Eric. Tyler estuvo inusualmente callado.

Tyler continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Emmett se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación.

—Bueno —dijo Tyler, mirando al suelo—, Lauren me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.

—Eso es estupendo —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella.

—Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Lauren una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima no hizo vacilar mi resolución.

—Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.

Me tomé un momento de respiro, ¿Es que acaso no entendía las indirectas? Juro que había intentado suavizárselo, pero en vista de que no entendía las indirectas, tendría que decirle claramente que **No**. No asistiría al "baile" con él ni con ninguno de esta escuela. O bueno, con casi ninguno. Estaba a punto de darle un no rotundo cuando, por el rabillo del ojo vi que Emmett inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.

Eso si me hizo flaquear un poco. Aunque no lo suficiente.

—Tyler, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Lauren —le dije.

— ¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?

¿Se había percatado Emmett de que Tyler posaba los ojos en él?

—No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Tyler.

No deseaba ponerle al tanto de lo que realmente quería hacer. Pero tampoco quería ponerlo al corriente de mis verdaderos pensamientos. Así que opte por inventarme una excusa burda y tonta.

—Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y en caso de no poder viajar a Nueva York, si era el momento perfecto para alejarme un poco de este pueblo, que comenzaba a asfixiarme.

— ¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?

—Lo siento, pero no —respondí con demasiada amabilidad—. No deberías hacer esperar a Lauren más tiempo. Es de mala educación.

—Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de lástima que comenzaba a tener por el chico y por este pueblo. ¿No entendían que en cuanto terminara esta etapa de mi vida me iría probablemente para siempre de este pueblo? Mis planes ya estaban trazados desde mucho antes. Desde que los abuelos vivían. No es que yo quisiera ser presuntuosa, ni mucho menos, pero lo cierto es que en un año, comenzaría la Universidad iría a Yale y allá comenzaría mi verdadera vida., mientras tanto, tenía que ser diplomática en este pueblo. Por suerte, el señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré _y _abrí los ojos.

Emmett me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible. ¿Qué esperaba? Una sonrisa. Después de las groserías que me ha hecho. Me debía una disculpa y bien grande.

Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.

— ¿Señor Cullen? —le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.

—El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Emmett; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar al señor Banner.

Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Emmett me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.

Me estaba comportando como la clásica adolescente que pierde la cabeza por una mirada, por una sonrisa y eso no podía permitirlo. Tanto como que me llamaba Lillian Hale.

Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.

— ¿Rosalie?

Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.

Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—No, en realidad no —admitió.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes. Emmett tenía una gran capacidad para sacar lo peor de mí. Sin embargo, pese a mi respuesta, él aguardó a que mi frustración pasara.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Emmett? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.

—Lo siento —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

—No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.

—Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí.

Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.

—Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar. A este punto, mi frustración estaba volviendo a crecer y realmente necesitaba decirlo, antes de que la persona equivocada pagara por mi mal genio.

— ¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—. ¿Pesar por qué?

—Por no dejar que el estúpido coche de Newton me hiciera puré.

Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló:

— ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?

—_Sé _que es así —repliqué con brusquedad.

—No sabes nada.

Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Hablar con él era como hablar con la pared. Siempre tenía una respuesta para todo y siempre me hacía sentir como una tonta. Por hoy ya había sido suficiente. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, y casi lo logro, de no ser porque en la puerta choque con alguien indeseable y se me cayeron los libros. Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. El estaba aquí. Me quede en blanco unos instantes tratando de decidir que era peor. Enfrentar la mirada burlona de Emmett o hablar con Royce. Me tomo unos segundos decidir. Cuando lo hice suspiré y me agaché a recoger los libros, pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro descompuesto.

—Gracias —dije con frialdad.

Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡No hay de qué! —replicó.

-¿Podemos hablar, Lily?

Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de él

-¿Qué deseas, Royce? Creí que había quedado claro. No quiero hablar contigo. Por si no lo recuerdas, terminamos. Además ¿Cómo es que te dejaron entrar? No perteneces a esta escuela. Y no me llames Lily.

-Necesitamos hablar –dijo con un leve siseo

-No.

-Pero….

-Rosalie no quiere hablar contigo. ¿No lo entiendes? –Dijo con su rostro crispado Emmett. Suéltala.

-No me di cuenta en qué momento se había acercado. Sin embargo le agradecí infinitamente que se acercara a mí y lo alejara de mí.

-Tú no puedes darme órdenes. Ella es mi novia y necesitamos hablar.

-¿Ah, sí? Me pareció escuchar que Rose te dijo que **habían terminado**.

-Apártate –dijo furioso Royce. ¿Quién eres? ¿El imbécil por el que me dejo?

-Y, ¿Si así fuera? ¿Qué harás? ¿Me acusaras con tu papi?

En ese momento me enfurecí. No por lo que había dicho Emmett. Sino porque Royce no tenía ningún derecho sobre mí. Yo era libre y podía salir con quien quisiera. Además, ya estaba harta de ser la novia modelo. La novia perfecta. El trofeo para presumir ante todos.

-Déjalo, Emmett. El jamás entenderá porque lo deje. No es más que un niño mimado que no soporta la idea de que alguien lo rechace o lo deje. Cree que es el centro del universo. Pero te tengo una sorpresa Royce. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Mucho menos se mueve conforme a tus caprichos y tus deseos. ¡Soy libre! Y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que desee. No te quiero en ella. Así que, por favor, aléjate.

Royce se quedo de piedra cuando escucho eso. Yo, la perfecta novia, jamás me había atrevido a levantarle la voz una octava.

Sin embargo, dicho y en un impulso tome la mano de Emmett y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.

Cuando estábamos alejados lo suficiente como para que nadie escuchara, Emmett me tomo de las manos y me detuvo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, gracias. –Dije con voz fría. –No era necesario que intervinieras. Yo sé cuidarme sola.

-Lo lamento. Estabas tan pálida que creí que te desmayarías. Creí que era necesario intervenir.

-No soy una muñeca de porcelana que se romperá ¿sabes?

-Perdón, princesa –dijo con cierto desdén y me dolió. De ahora en adelante no intervendré en ninguna justa por usted.

Cuando termino esa oración, rápidamente se alejo sin voltear a verme siquiera.

La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Entre mis constantes remordimientos y el hecho de que el entrenador me enviara a descansar mi ánimo no mejoro. Según él, incluso mis permisos para ausentarme de clase a practicar con las porristas también se cancelarían. Quería que me avocara por completo a mi recuperación. Me explico que con lo que me había visto practicar, teníamos posibilidades de ir a la estatal de porristas, sin embargo, me necesitaba totalmente recuperada para podre dirigir al equipo. Emmett por su parte, me dedicaba ciertas miradas de soslayo y me hacía sentir peor. Sabía que le debía una disculpa por mi arranque. Era la segunda vez que me salvaba y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el BMW, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. Pero no tuve suerte. El estacionamiento ya estaba abarrotado de estudiantes, a causa de mi demora al cambiarme en el gimnasio.

Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Eric. Comencé a andar de nuevo.

—Hola, Eric —le saludé.

—Hola, Rose.

— ¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.

—Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

—Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática.

—Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado.

Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.

—Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.

—Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

—Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra. Por hoy estaba claro que había llegado a un estado de stand by y que había contestado de manera automática.

Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita.

Emmett pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Ahhh! Lo odiaba y lo ¿amaba? Esa sonrisa suya, con esos hoyuelos marcados tenían la capacidad de hacerme perder el control de mis emociones. Al diablo se fueron todas mis buenas intenciones de querer disculparme con él. No lo merecía. Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Emmett ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo, pero había demasiados testigos. Además, estaba el hecho de que el auto, hasta donde me habían comentado, era de Edward y no tendría mucho sentido desquitarme con algo que no era realmente de su pertenencia. Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Mike Newton me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo.

Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Mike. Confusa, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.

—Lo siento, Mike —seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía—. El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada.

—Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.

— ¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó.

—No voy a estar en el pueblo, Mike.

Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Tyler y Eric ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día. Ah, si claro y lo olvidaba, también el idiota de Emmett Cullen.

—Ya, eso me dijo Tyler —admitió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle la negativa.

Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya.

—Lo siento, Mike —repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad.

—Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.

Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Alice, Bella Edward y Jasper dirigiéndose al Volvo. Emmett no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo. Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería y probablemente le causaría una pelea con su hermano. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto. Una pequeña venganza era mejor que nada.

Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Emmett se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí misma todo el camino.

Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso, como casi todos en la comida mexicana que me mantendría ocupada. El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento las cebollas y los chiles. Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser Vera o papá.

Era Lauren, que estaba exultante. Tyler la había alcanzado después de clase para aceptar la invitación. Lo celebré con ella durante unos instantes mientras removía la comida. Lauren debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Ángela y a Jessica para decírselo. Le sugerí por «casualidad» que quizás Ángela, la chica tímida que iba a Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Eric. Y Jessica, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir a Mike; tenía entendido que estaba disponible. Lauren pensó que era una gran idea. De hecho, ahora que tenía seguro a Tyler, sonó sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje a Seattle.

Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Emmett. Incluso me había olvidado de la visita de Royce. ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos?

Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera ser amigos. ..., porque él no estaba nada interesado en mí. ¿Habría descubierto que el realmente me gustaba?

Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos —reacción provocada por las cebollas—. Yo no era interesante y él sí. Interesante... y brillante, misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano.

No sabía lo doloroso que podía resultar un rechazo. Jamás lo había experimentado y esta era la primera vez. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que todos me rogaran. Para muestra estaba Royce, quien incluso me había seguido hasta aquí…

Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquilo. Le dejaría solo. Soportaría la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí misma aquí, en el purgatorio; luego, iría a la universidad de Yale y me olvidaría de esta etapa. Porque él y este pueblo eran solo eso. Una etapa que pronto terminaría y pasaría al olvido en mi vida.

Papá parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa. No le podía culpar, la comida mexicana comestible más cercana se encontraba probablemente al sur de California. Pero era un fiero abogado, capaz de enfrentar el más fuerte y duro proceso y ganarlo, de modo que tuvo suficientes redaños para tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté:

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Sí?

—Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Nueva York el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien.

No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducada. Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.

— ¿Por qué?

Parecía sorprendido, hasta donde él sabía estaba muy cómoda aquí, en Forks y no comprendía el porqué de mi repentina salida. Omití hablarle sobre la visita de Royce. Ni siquiera tenía importancia para mí, pero sabía que mi padre creería que era por el que me quería alejar. Decidí improvisar.

—Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros, además quiero ver a Vera, quien prácticamente ha agotado sus minutos libres llamando diario para asegurarse que estoy bien y tal vez mire algo de ropa. Este fin de semana llegara la nueva colección de Dolce & Gabana y hay una blusa que me encanto y quiero probármela y saber si realmente se me ve bien.

Mi padre simplemente asintió. Sabía que me encantaba ir de compras y que estando aquí, prácticamente me había tenido que olvidar de ello.

Papá prometió depositar más dinero en la tarjeta. Me dijo que comprara todo lo que deseara y que no parara hasta quedar satisfecha. Hacía tiempo que no iba de compras y realmente lo necesitaba.

Le di un beso en su mejilla y le agradecí el detalle.

— ¿Vas a ir tú sola? —preguntó. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un novio secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema de viajar sola. Aún era un padre sobreprotector.

—Sí.

—Espero que te diviertas con Vera.

—Gracias, papi.

— ¿Ya tienes las reservaciones? ¿No quieres que te acompañe? ¿Quieres que te deje en el aeropuerto y te recoja?

No te preocupes, papi. Estaré bien. El aún temía por mi seguridad y no era para menos. Después de lo ocurrido en el instituto. Dejare el coche dentro del aeropuerto. Sabes que es muy seguro. Además, no quiero desvelarte o que hagas las cosas con demasiada prisa.

—Oh, vale.

— ¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

Maldición. Sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño, un padre sabe cuándo tienen lugar los bailes del instituto.

—No, yo no iré, papá.

-Me sorprendes Lilly. A ti te encantan los bailes.

Le dedique una mirada que lo decía todo.

—Ah, vale —había caído en la cuenta.

**E&R**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Edward un coche nuevo. Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nívea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Emmett Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi automóvil.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, asombrada e irritada.

— ¿Hacer qué?

Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger.

—Aparecer del aire.

—Rose, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.

Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas.

— ¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas.

—Eso fue culpa de Mike, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.

—Tú... —dije entrecortadamente.

No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia lo achantaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.

—No finjo que no existas —continuó.

— ¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que el coche de Mike no lo consiguió?

La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.

—Rose, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad.

Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a alguien. Estaba sorprendida. Entonces, ¿A qué vienes? ¿Qué deseas de mí?

Me sorprendió su sinceridad.

Yo, yo no debería buscarte, pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesito saber ¿Estás bien? ¿Se fue ese tipo ya?

Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme. No quería hablar de Royce y menos con él. Sabía que estaba siendo maleducada, pero no me importaba.

—Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.

—Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. Le ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación. No debí preguntar algo que no me correspondía.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé.

—Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

— ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunté con acritud.

—Y lo vuelves a hacer.

Suspiré.

—Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?

—Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...

— ¿Intentas ser _gracioso? _—lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él.

Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.

—Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.

—Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.

— ¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?

— ¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada.

—Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.

Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que sea seguro que una chica tan linda como tu vaya sola. Es un lugar peligroso.

—Te diré la verdad, no pienso ir a Seattle. Eso es algo que invente para que nadie siguiera insistiendo en que fuera al baile, aunque. Muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.

Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.

— Entonces, ¿A dónde iras?

Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos.

—No veo que sea de tu incumbencia. Entonces, cometí el error de verlo a los ojos.

_Estúpido chico con ojos y hoyuelos que me hacen perder la cabeza._

No tuve opción siquiera.

—De verdad, Emmett, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío.

—Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.

—Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara _todo _—le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.

—Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Lilly.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.

— Entonces, ¿A dónde iras? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.

Aún era incapaz de hablar, pero me recupere.

-Iré a Nueva York. Pasare el fin de semana de compras en la Quinta Avenida. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.

Entonces, señorita ¿Me permitiría acompañarla?

-¿No te molesta estar fuera de un probador todo el día?

-No lo creo. Además, tendrá sus ventajas. Iré acompañado por la chica más hermosa que hay en este planeta.

Lo mire incrédula.

-Ni siquiera he dicho que si.

-Lo harás. Además, estoy seguro de que tu padre estará feliz de que no vayas sola. Es algo sobreprotector.

Incapaz de formular una frase coherente, simplemente asentí.

—Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno—. Te veré en clase.

Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.

¿En qué me había metido? ¿Cómo era posible que un chico como él me hiciera pasar de un estado emocional a otro de una manera tan peculiar? ¿Por qué no era capaz de negarle nada? ¿No es como si de repente tuviera un guarda espalda personal? ¿Era capaz de leer mi mente? Su bipolaridad me inquietaba. ¿Qué tenía Emmett Cullen que era capaz de hacerme olvidar lo que deseaba?

Decidí que dejaría pasar cualquier cosa que tuviera que pasar. Después de todo. Era una adolescente y lo correcto era disfrutar al máximo mi vida. Ahora que podía. Después me preocuparía por cosas que no tienen solución.

A lo lejos vi a los Cullen. Ellos me observaban. Me intrigaban. Jasper permanecía sereno, mientras que, Edward y Alice tenían algo similar a una sonrisa y Bella permanecía con su enojo continuo.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, sus alertas, sus favoritos todo. Gracias tambien a quienes solo leen en las sombras. Animense a dejarme saber lo que piensan.**

**Les doy las gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios. No saben lo que significan para mí.**

Ya apareció Royce. Para quienes lo esperaban. No se preocupen no es su única aparición. Pero, ¿Qué creen que haga allí? ¿Por qué fue a buscar a Rose?

Además, como vieron a Emmett haciéndola de super héroe salvándola. Y sus discusiones con Rose. Ya se que Emmett nunca le lleva la contraria, pero creo que siendo humana en algun momento debia llevarsela.

Les tengo una pregunta. ¿Quieren que describa el viaje a Nueva York? Si es así, también le agregare algo de la intervención de Emmett en la discusión que estaba teniendo con Royce y porque no llego antes. Obviamente lo que suceda allí será todo producto de mi imaginación. O prefieren que siga directo con el siguiente capítulo del libro: Grupo sanguíneo. Ustedes eligen.

Pobre Rose, el entrenador le cancelo sus salidas y sus entrenamientos. Y como ven la visita a casa de Vera.

A todas las demás personitas que solo leen no tengo más que agradecerles por su tiempo y su paciencia. Así como también agradecerles todos y cada uno de sus reviews y alertas. No tienen idea de cuánto me alegra que les gusten mis ideas. Ni de cómo me anima recibir un comentario suyo.

Así que por fa, si les agrado, o si no fue así, así como sus dudas, preguntas y sugerencias denle click al botoncito de abajo y dejen su comentario.

Por último, y no menos importante, les pido que si quieren recibir la actualización de la historia en su e-mail agreguen la historia en **Story Alert **o si lo prefieren pueden poner **Author Alert** y así en cuanto actualice cualquiera de mis historias les llegara un mensaje a su bandeja de entrada.

**Besos a todos y mil gracias por leerme. También los invito a pasar por mis otras historias. **

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Secretos

**THE SHINING IN THE DARK**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la mayoría de la trama no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapte y aumente un poco la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**SECRETOS**

El día de hoy mi humor no era muy bueno. Anoche había perdido una pelea con Jasper y el secretismo de Alice y Edward no ayudaban mucho en realidad a mejorar mi humor. Es decir, soy partidario de guardar alguna clase de secreto, pero solo si estoy al tanto del mismo. Soy Emmett Cullen, podría decirse qué el más pequeño de está loca familia de vampiros. Pero bueno, les hare un pequeño relato de mi historia.

Fui convertido a esto qué ahora soy en el año de 1935 cuando el líder de nuestra familia Carlisle inyecto lo qué sé denomina veneno o ponzoña en mi sistema para salvarme de una muerte segura cuando una noche, mi hermano Edward me encontró en los montes Apalaches, cerca de Tennessee siendo atacado por un osezno grizzli, en mi fallido intento de caza, al tiempo qué este de un zarpazo casi me matara.

Desde qué Carlisle me había convertido siempre me he caracterizado por ser una persona muy alegre y muy bromista, aún más, estaba muy agradecido por haberme dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Me agrada está vida, porque te permite ver como la humanidad evoluciona, pero al final siempre repite patrones y conductas.

Les había hablado de qué me molestaba el secretismo entre Alice y Edward, pero es qué hay algo qué aún no les he contado. Cuando somos transformados, nos congelamos en la edad a la qué fuimos convertidos, en mi caso a los 19, pero no solamente eso, sino qué algunos de nosotros traemos, según me explico Carlisle un don de nuestra vida humana.

Es algo sencillo y complicado a la vez, ya que según Carlisle, no son precisamente dones, sino más bien, capacidades qué ya teníamos siendo humanos y qué sé ven incrementadas con esta nueva vida. En mi caso, traje la fuerza qué me caracterizo como humano, Esme, mi madre trajo consigo la compasión y el amor por lo qué nos ve como a sus hijos, Carlisle al igual que Esme trajo su conocimiento y compasión, pero hay otros como Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper qué trajeron a esta nueva vida cualidades especiales como poder leer la mente en el caso de Edward, un escudo protector como Bella, ver el futuro como Alice o la duende, como prefiero llamarla por su físico y estatura o manipular los estados emocionales como es el caso de Jasper. Pero no me voy a complicar. Creo qué lo primero qué debo hacer es contarles como comenzó mi tormento.

Hacia un par de años nos habíamos mudado a Forks, Washington, un lugar lluvioso y con pocos habitantes, por lo qué la llegada de un miembro nuevo a la comunidad siempre resulta toda una novedad y representa la verdadera comidilla social.

Como dije anteriormente, debido a qué mi humor no era muy bueno, el alboroto del instituto, qué generalmente me hacía sentir mejor no había logrado el efecto deseado por mí. El día de hoy, todos los comentarios y cuchicheos sé concentraban en el trivial acontecimiento de una nueva incorporación al pequeño grupo de alumnos. No se necesitaba mucho para provocar su entusiasmo. Había escuchado tanto de ella, su nombre y su descripción iban de un murmullo de pasillo a otro, desde todos los ángulos posibles. Sólo era otra chica humana. La excitación que había causado su aparición resultaba predecible hasta el aburrimiento, era como mostrar un objeto brillante a un niño. Ya qué al parecer, la señorita era toda una celebridad por estos lugares, era más y nada menos que la nieta del difunto senador Hale. La misma qué no visitaba Forks desde su muerte.

La mitad del rebaño de ovejunos varones se imaginaba ya enamorándose de ella, sólo porque era algo nuevo que mirar. Todos los miembros del equipo ya hacían apuestas por saber quien seria aquel qué conquistara su corazón. Y aunque me invitaron a formar parte de ello, sinceramente no me importaba mucho ese tonto juego, por lo qué decline su invitación. Puse más empeño en no prestar atención. Me imagine a una Barbie superficial y frívola, era de esperarse cuando te enteras qué ha crecido en Nueva York, y al parecer rodeada de solamente lo mejor.

Sin embargo había algo qué si me extrañaba. Lo admito generalmente soy un hombre despistado, pero sabía qué algo no estaba bien. No desde el momento qué Edward y Alice sé secreteaban y no nos habían hablado nada acerca de la chica nueva. Y peor aún, desde qué la duende no sé había dignado a parlotear nada acerca de ella como lo había hecho antes con Bella. O quizás era solamente qué está chica no representaba nada interesante en nuestras largas vidas y por eso no hablaban de ella. Y precisamente hablando de esta última, es la única qué parecía comportarse como normalmente, solo qué este día había amanecido algo aprehensiva y por alguna razón no quería separarse de mí.

Pero me di cuenta qué más bien ocurriría lo contrario a la hora del almuerzo, cuando al parecer Alice estaba teniendo una visión y ella y Edward charlaban apresuradamente. Soy despistado, más no tonto y sé qué cada vez qué sé pierden así, es porque esos dos tienen una de sus conversaciones secretas, todo ocurre en sus mentes, ella piensa mientras Edward asiente o niega.

Deje de prestarles atención, ya nos hablarían de ella cuando ellos quisieran, ella era solo una chica humana y nada más. Además, por si fuera poco, sentía qué el tiempo estaba transcurriendo muy lentamente, necesitaba que terminaran las clases. Necesitaría echar mano de toda la paciencia para llegar al fin de clases para organizar todo con cuidado. Ya quería volver a casa y qué Jasper me diera una revancha por lo sucedido ayer por la noche. El fin de mi paranoia ¿Los vampiros podemos sufrir de paranoia? –no lo sé. Cuando me di cuenta de qué Alice y Edward solo hablaban de si Jasper estaría lo suficientemente controlado como para no saltar sobre cualquier humano por sed.

Había casos excepcionales, como Bella, qué había logrado traspasar nuestras barreras y sé había colado en el corazón de Edward y el de la familia. Y la verdad es qué ¿Cómo no quererla? Sobre todo cuando no le importo lo qué éramos y no sé había acercado a todos nosotros por fama o popularidad como el resto, sino más bien porque sé había enamorado de Edward –pero eso es una historia aparte- y además, cuando podía ser la Barbie de Alice, relevándonos a todos de esa titánica tarea, incluso para los vampiros qué no duermen como nosotros o cuando era tan fácil hacerla sonrojar cuando era humana y bromear a su costa sin qué ella sé

Jasper era un tema aparte. El era por llamarlo de alguna manera el eslabón más débil de nuestra familia, el qué más tendencias a matar humanos tenía. Mi hermano siempre me preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible qué yo aguantara los entrenamientos de fut bol americano con esas mejillas encendidas en los jugadores y su sangre bombeando más rápidamente a causa de la adrenalina qué resultaba del esfuerzo realizado? A lo qué yo siempre respondía qué era costumbre, pero sobre todo, amor a ese deporte, ya qué si no era capaz de controlarme, fácilmente podría acabar con el equipo en un santiamén. Lo qué por consiguiente pondrían en peligro nuestro secreto y eso no lo permitiría, por lo qué no entendía a Carlisle y su obsesión por aumentar nuestro autocontrol. Y es qué, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde nuestra última expedición de caza. No era un periodo de tiempo excesivamente insoportable para el resto de nosotros. Algo incómodo a veces, si un humano caminaba muy cerca de nosotros o si el viento soplaba del lado equivocado. Pero los humanos rara vez se aproximan a nosotros. El instinto les dice lo que sus mentes conscientes difícilmente comprenderían: que somos peligrosos.

Y en ese preciso momento Jasper lo era en grado sumo. Una chica bajita se detuvo en un extremo de la mesa más próxima a la nuestra para hablar con un amigo. Se pasó los dedos entre el pelo corto, color arena, y sacudió la cabeza. Justo en ese momento la rejilla del aire acondicionado empujó su aroma en nuestra dirección. Yo estaba acostumbrado a la forma en que me hacía sentir el olor: sequedad y dolor en la garganta, un agujero anhelante en el estómago, un agarrotamiento instantáneo de los músculos, el flujo excesivo de ponzoña en la boca… estaba completamente seguro de qué de eso hablaban Edward y Alice, lo qué la duende me confirmo minutos después al hablar sobre la familia de esa chica y de esa familia y de cómo su madre había invitado a Esme a una fiesta de jardín.

Deberíamos haber ido a cazar la noche anterior –pensé. De mi parte no creía indispensable tratar de probarnos hasta el extremo, pero Carlisle siempre decía qué era bueno aumentar el autocontrol. No lo contradecía, pero en el caso de Jasper, sinceramente creo qué debería dejarlo y asumir qué nunca será capaz de controlarse del todo y permitirle cazar cuando sea necesario para él.

Vi a la pixie levantarse, era como una lucha perdida cuando veía a Jasper en ese estado tan desesperante, el cual nos transmitía a todos. El cual, afortunadamente, lograba controlar a medias, porque si bien interfería en nuestro estado de ánimo, no lo hacía en el del resto de los humanos qué nos rodeaban.

Después de qué la pixie sé fuera, como acto reflejo, vi voltear a Edward hacia una mesa. Seguramente el era el tema de conversación o alguno de nosotros.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward? –le pregunte después de un rato.

-Lauren Mallory le está sacando a Hale, la chica nueva todos los trapos sucios de los Cullen. No pude evitar reírme. Puse atención en donde las chicas conversaban.

-Pues vaya decepción –dije. No ha sido una historia particularmente buena. Nada, ni una pizca de miedo o terror. –Les comente a mis hermanos.

Volví a mirar en su dirección. Rosalie, como todos la llamaban -¿Qué no sé suponía qué sé llamaba Lillian? Miro en mi dirección. No era una mirada curiosa ni mucho menos, en realidad parecía aburrida. Ya sabía yo qué esa chica era una superficial, pero en ese caso en particular le daba la razón. Debía ser mortalmente aburrido venir de Nueva York a un pueblo como Forks. Por primera vez me pregunte ¿Qué hará ella aquí? ¿La habrían enviado como castigo?

No pude evitar pensar en mi teoría acerca de qué todos los comportamientos humanos sé repetían. Recordé qué hace dos años Bella había sido el centro de lo mismo qué ahora sufría Rosalie, solo qué aquella vez, Bella no parecía realmente cómoda con la situación y ella a diferencia, si parecía sobrellevarlo. No pude continuar con el ritmo de mis pensamientos, -no por falta de capacidad- sino porque su pregunta me descoloco.

-¿Quién es el chico del pelo rizado? —le oí preguntar mirándome disimuladamente de reojo, sólo para retirar de inmediato la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguía con los ojos fijos en ella.

—Se llama Emmett. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, es el capitán del equipo de fut bol americano, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie —levantó la nariz, desdeñosa—. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa.

Volví la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa. Lauren y sus compañeras de clase no tenían ni idea de la suerte que tenían al no interesarme ninguna de ellas en especial. Y lo peor de todo, qué había repetido exactamente las mismas palabras qué Jessica cuando hablaba de Edward con Bella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Bella, hacia Edward.

-Nada. Es solo qué creo qué nuestro hermano esta en problemas. Al parecer Rosalie se ha fijado más de la cuenta en el y la princesita no descansara hasta qué Emmett salga con ella.

— ¿Así qué no nos tiene miedo ya? Pregunte intentando desviar la conversación. No tenía ninguna gana de saber lo qué la mente de la chiquilla fraguaba.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos de la cafetería. No pude evitar sonreírle al verla de cerca. La verdad era qué no me equivocaba. La princesita tenía rostro de ángel. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana con esos caireles qué le enmarcaban el rostro de corazón y sus ojos azules eran tan claros qué podías perderte en ellos, pero claro, gracias a mi habilidad vampírica había sorteado ese riesgo y actué con naturalidad al pasar de ella, por me dirigí al aula donde tomaríamos la parte teórica de gimnasia y Jasper sé fue por allí. Carlisle le había conseguido un permiso para no asistir a esta clase. No queríamos arriesgarnos. Mientras qué Edward interpretaba un papel más juvenil, de modo que se encaminé hacia la clase de Biología de primero, un verdadero tedio para él, ya qué el señor sabelotodo tenía dos maestrías en medicina por Harvard. Acompañado de Bella, por supuesto.

Rosalie se acercó a la mesa del profesor avanzando por el pasillo lateral que había a mi lado. Pobre chica, el único pupitre libre era el contiguo al mío. Automáticamente limpié su lado del pupitre, empujando mis libros hasta formar una pila. Dudaba que se sintiera muy cómoda en ese asiento.

Comenzaba lo que para ella prometía ser un semestre muy largo, al menos en esta clase. Sin embargo, quizás podría sacar a la superficie sus secretos al sentarme a su lado; no es que hubiera necesitado antes de proximidad para conseguirlo… y tampoco es que hubiera nada que mereciera la pena escuchar…

Lillian Hale caminó hasta interponerse en el flujo de aire caliente que soplaba en mi dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación.

Su olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete. No existe imagen lo bastante violenta para expresar la fuerza de lo que me sucedió en ese momento.

En aquel instante, no hubo nada que me asemejara a la persona que fui antaño, no quedó ni un jirón de los harapos de humanidad con los que me las arreglaba para encubrir mi naturaleza.

Yo era un depredador; ella, mi presa. No existía en el mundo otra verdad que no fuera ésta.

Para mí ya no había una habitación llena de testigos, porque en mi fuero interno los acababa de convertir a todos ellos en daños colaterales. El misterio de sus pensamientos quedó olvidado.

Yo era un vampiro y ella tenía la sangre más dulce que había olido en sesenta y cinco años.

No concebía la existencia de un aroma como ése. Habría empezado a buscarlo desde mucho tiempo antes si hubiera sabido que existía. Hubiera peinado el planeta para encontrarlo.

Podía imaginar el sabor… Debía ser mucho más dulce de lo qué hubiese podido imaginar, pues ya había probado la sangre humana antes.

La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada y el flujo fresco de ponzoña no hizo nada por hacer desaparecer esa sensación. Mi estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. Se me contrajeron los músculos, preparados para saltar.

No había pasado ni un segundo. Ella todavía no había terminado de dar el paso que la había puesto en la dirección del aire que fluía hacia mí.

Conforme su pie tocó el suelo, sus ojos se posaron en mí en un movimiento que ella pretendía que fuera sigiloso. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me vi perfectamente reflejado en el amplio espejo de sus ojos.

La sorpresa que me produjo ver mi cara proyectada en sus pupilas le salvó la vida en aquellos momentos tan difíciles.

Pero no me lo puso fácil. Cuando ella fue consciente de la expresión de mi rostro, la sangre inundó nuevamente sus mejillas, volviendo su piel del color más delicioso que había visto en mi vida. Su olor era como una bruma en mi cerebro a través de la cual apenas podía razonar. Mis pensamientos bramaron incoherentes, fuera de todo control.

Ella caminaba ahora más despacio, como si comprendiera la necesidad de huir. Los nervios la hicieron comportarse de modo torpe, por lo que tropezó y se tambaleó hacia delante, casi cayendo sobre la chica sentada delante de mí. Aunque claro, lo había hecho tan sutilmente, qué solo yo lo note. Parecía débil, vulnerable, incluso más de lo que es habitual en un humano.

Intenté concentrarme en el rostro que había visto en sus ojos, un rostro que reconocí con asco. Era la cara del monstruo que había en mí, el que había combatido y derrotado a lo largo de décadas de esfuerzo y de disciplina inflexible. ¡Con qué rapidez emergía ahora a la superficie!

El olor se arremolinó nuevamente a mí alrededor, dispersando mis pensamientos y casi impulsándome fuera del asiento.

No. Mi mano se aferró a la parte central del borde de la mesa para intentar sujetarme a la silla. Pero la madera no estaba por la labor y mi mano atravesó el armazón y arrancó un puñado de astillas. La forma de mis dedos quedó grabada en la madera.

Destruye la evidencia, ésta era una regla fundamental. Rápidamente pulvericé los bordes que tenían la forma de mis dedos, dejando sólo un agujero desigual y una pila de virutas en el suelo, que dispersé con el pie.

Destruye la evidencia. Daño colateral…

Sabía lo que iba a suceder ahora. La chica debería venir a sentarse a mi lado y yo tendría que matarla.

Los testigos inocentes de la clase, otros dieciocho jóvenes y un hombre, no podrían abandonar la habitación una vez que hubieran asistido a lo que iba a ocurrir en breve.

Me acobardé ante la idea de lo que se avecinaba. Incluso en mis peores momentos, jamás había cometido una atrocidad como ésta. Nunca había matado a inocentes, al menos no en las últimas ocho décadas. Y ahora planeaba masacrar a veinte de una vez.

El rostro del monstruo qué había logrado encerrar en mi mente se burló de mí.

Aun cuando una parte de mí intentaba apartarse de aquella idea horripilante, la otra parte planeaba la forma de perpetrarla.

En el caso de que matara a la chica primero, sólo dispondría de quince o veinte segundos antes de que reaccionaran los humanos del aula. Tal vez algo más si no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo desde el principio. Ella no tendría tiempo de gritar o sentir dolor y yo no la mataría con crueldad.

Esto era todo lo que podía hacer por esta desconocida con esa sangre tan horriblemente deseable.

Pero habría de impedir que escaparan. No debía preocuparme por las ventanas, ya que estaban demasiado altas y eran muy pequeñas para servir a nadie en su huida. Sólo quedaba la puerta, que los dejaría atrapados en cuanto se bloqueara.

Intentar abatirlos a todos cuando estuvieran dominados por el pánico y chillando, en pleno caos, seguramente sería más lento y difícil. No imposible, pero habría mucho ruido y tiempo de sobra para un montón de gritos. Alguien podría oírlos… y me vería forzado a matar incluso a más inocentes en esta hora negra.

El olor me castigó hasta cerrarme la garganta reseca y dolorida.

Además, la sangre de Lillian se enfriaría mientras mataba a los otros.

De modo que sería mejor encargarme primero de los testigos.

Me tracé un esquema mental. No era un soldado como Jasper, pero si un vampiro lo suficientemente rápido de mente analítica. Yo estaba en mitad de la habitación, en la última fila de la parte de atrás. Empezaría por el lado derecho. Estimé que podría romper aproximadamente entre cuatro y cinco cuellos por segundo, y sería menos escandaloso. El lado derecho sería el de los afortunados porque no me verían llegar. Después daría la vuelta por la parte frontal e iría de delante hacia atrás por el lado izquierdo; matarlos a todos me llevaría a los sumo cinco segundos.

Sin embargo sería tiempo suficiente para que Lillian viera con claridad lo que se le venía encima. Suficiente para que tuviera miedo. Suficiente para que gritara, si el susto no la dejaba paralizada en su sitio. Sólo un débil grito que no haría venir a nadie corriendo.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire y el olor se convirtió en un fuego que corrió por mis largas venas vacías y me abrasó el pecho hasta consumir cualquier impulso positivo que hubiera sido capaz de sentir.

En ese preciso momento se estaba dando la vuelta. Estaría sentada a pocos centímetros de mí dentro de escasos segundos.

El monstruo en mi mente sonrió ante la expectativa.

Alguien sentado cerca de mí, a la izquierda, cerró de golpe una carpeta. No miré para ver cuál de los malditos humanos había sido, pero el movimiento envió una bocanada de aire normal, indoloro, hacia mi rostro.

Durante un escaso segundo, pude pensar con claridad. En ese precioso segundo, escuche la voz de Edward calmándome y asegurándome qué todo pasaría rápidamente, qué el me ayudaría. Vi dos rostros en mi mente, uno al lado del otro.

Uno era el mío, o más bien lo había sido: el monstruo de ojos inyectados en sangre que había matado a tanta gente que había dejado de contarlos.

El otro rostro era el de Carlisle.

No había ninguna semejanza entre ambos rostros. Eran como la noche y el día.

No existía ningún motivo para buscar semejanzas. Carlisle no era mi padre en un sentido biológico estricto y no compartíamos características similares. El parecido en el color de la piel se debía a lo que éramos; todos los vampiros tienen la misma tez helada y pálida. El parecido en el color de nuestros ojos era otra cosa: el reflejo de nuestra mutua elección.

Y aun así, aunque no había base para establecer semejanzas, me imaginaba que mi rostro había comenzado a reflejar el suyo hasta cierto punto, en los malditos últimos setenta años durante los cuales yo había abrazado su camino y seguido sus pasos.

Mis rasgos no habían cambiado, pero a mí me parecía que algo de su sabiduría había marcado mi expresión y que algo de su compasión podía encontrarse en la forma de mi boca, así como trazas de su paciencia eran evidentes en mi ceño.

Todas estas pequeñas mejoras habían desaparecido de la cara del monstruo. En pocos momentos, no quedaría en mí nada que reflejara los años que había pasado con mi creador, mi mentor, mi padre en todos los sentidos que importan. Mis ojos volverían a brillar rojos como los del diablo; toda la bondad habría desaparecido para siempre.

Yo veía el rostro de Carlisle en mi mente, y sus ojos amables no me juzgaban. Sabía que él me perdonaría por el horrible acto que iba a cometer, porque me amaba, porque pensaba que era mejor de lo que realmente era. Y seguiría queriéndome, incluso aunque le demostrara que estaba equivocado. Ya lo había hecho una vez, cuando había asesinado a los pobres humanos.

Lillian Hale se sentó en la silla que había a mi lado con movimientos estudiados y el olor de su sangre se extendió como una nube inexorable a mí alrededor.

Le demostraría a mi padre que se había equivocado conmigo.

Y la tristeza de este hecho hería casi tanto como el fuego de mi garganta.

Me aparté de ella con asco, sintiendo repugnancia por el monstruo que deseaba tomarla.

¿Por qué tenía que haber venido aquí? ¿Por qué tenía que existir? ¿Por qué tenía ella que destruir la poca paz que me quedaba en esta existencia mía de redivivo? ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer esta irritante humana? Acabaría conmigo.

Volví la cara para no verla en cuanto me invadió una repentina furia, un odio irracional.

¿Quién era esta criatura? ¿Por qué yo, por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué debía perderlo todo ahora sólo porque a ella le había dado por escoger esta insólita ciudad para aparecer?

¡¿Por qué había venido hasta aquí?

¡Yo no quería ser un monstruo! ¡No quería matar en esta habitación llena de niños inofensivos!

¡No quería perder todo lo que había ganado en una vida entera de sacrificio y privaciones!

No podía… Ella no podía hacerme eso.

El olor era el problema, el enorme atractivo de su olor. Si hubiera alguna manera de resistir… Bastaría que otro chorro de aire fresco me aclarara la cabeza.

En silencio, Lillian mantuvo una cortina de pelo entre nosotros, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que dejó caer la melena sobre la carpeta. No podía verle la cara, ni podía intentar leer sus emociones en sus sinceros ojos profundos. ¿Había sido por eso por lo que ella había extendido su cabellera entre nosotros?

Paré el flujo de aire a través de mis pulmones; el alivio fue instantáneo, pero incompleto. Todavía tenía el recuerdo del olor en mi cabeza y el sabor en el fondo de mi lengua. Su sangre debía ser tan única, tan deliciosa. Ni siquiera podría resistir eso durante mucho tiempo. Pero quizás fuera capaz de soportarlo una hora. Una hora. Sólo el tiempo necesario para salir de esa habitación llena de víctimas, víctimas que quizás no tendrían que serlo. Si era capaz de contenerme sólo durante una hora.

Odio e irritación. Impaciencia. ¿Es que la hora no iba a terminar nunca?

Y cuando la hora terminara… Entonces ella saldría de esta habitación, y ¿qué haría yo?

Podría presentarme. Hola, me llamo Emmett Cullen. ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu próxima clase?

Me contestaría afirmativamente aunque, como yo sospechaba, me temiera, porque era la respuesta educada y apropiada. Lillian seguiría la costumbre y caminaría a mi lado. Resultaría bastante fácil llevarla en la dirección equivocada. Un espolón del bosque sobresalía como un dedo hasta tocar la parte posterior del aparcamiento. Podría decirle que había olvidado un libro en mi coche…

¿Se daría cuenta alguien de que yo había sido la última persona con la cual la habían visto? Estaba lloviendo, como siempre.

Podría soportarlo una hora, ¿y dos?

Me estremecí a causa del dolor y la quemazón.

Ella volvería a una casa vacía, ya que el Abogado Hale viajaba hasta Seattle. Conocía el edificio, del mismo modo que conocía cada casa en esta ciudad tan pequeña. La casa se encontraba aislada en lo alto de la ciudad, junto a un espeso bosque, sin vecinos cerca. Incluso aunque ella tuviera tiempo para gritar, que no lo tendría, no habría nadie que la escuchara. Solo los empleados del servicio.

Tome una bocanada de aire limpio. Edward no lo permitiría. Estaba leyendo mis pensamientos y me detendría a tiempo. No creí qué Alice lo hiciera. Aunque tenía la esperanza….

Me sentía bien otra vez. Podía pensar de nuevo. Y ahora era capaz de volver a enfrentarme contra lo que no quería ser.

No tenía por qué ir a su casa, ni tenía por qué matarla. Sin duda, yo era una criatura pensante, racional y tenía posibilidad de elegir. Siempre había una oportunidad.

No me había sentido así en la clase, pero ahora estaba lejos de ella. Quizás, si la evitaba cuidadosamente, con mucho, mucho tiento, no tendría necesidad de cambiar de vida. Ahora tenía todo organizado del modo que me gustaba. ¿Por qué debía permitir que esa deliciosa e irritante personita lo arruinara todo?

No tenía por qué disgustar a mi padre, ni causar tensión, preocupación o dolor a mi madre. Sí, aquello también iba a disgustar a mi madre adoptiva. Y Esme era tan dulce, tan amable, tan gentil. Provocar dolor a alguien como Esme era verdaderamente imperdonable.

La última hora de clase estaba a punto de terminar. Edward llego hasta mí. Rápidamente me propuso un cambio de horarios.

Cruzamos el pequeño campus muy rápido —tal vez demasiado, pero no había testigos— en dirección a la oficina. No había razón para que nuestro camino y el de Rosalie Lillian Hale se cruzaran. Debía evitarla como a la pequeña peste que era.

La oficina estaba vacía, a excepción de la secretaria, la única persona a la que quería ver.

No oyó mi sigilosa entrada.

— ¿Señora Cope?

La pelirroja de bote alzó la vista y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Estos correctores de exámenes… siempre los sorprendía con la guardia baja, jamás se enteraban de nada, sin importar cuántas veces nos hubieran visto con anterioridad.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó entrecortadamente. Estaba un poco agitada.

Hola, Edward, Emmett. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

La mujer agitó las pestañas detrás de las gruesas gafas. Estaba incómoda

— Me preguntaba si nos podría ayudar con el horario de clases —dijimos con la voz suave y encantadora

—Por supuesto, Edward, Emmett. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?

— ¿Sería posible cambiar nuestro horario de clases?

-¿Tienen algún problema con los horarios o los profesores?

En realidad señora Cope, necesito ese par de horas libres, -comencé a contar una historia qué me salió de la nada, aunque no era del todo mentira- ya qué me quedare en los entrenamientos y quisiera pasar tiempo con mi madre. Ya sabe lo intensos qué son y no me gustaría dejarla sola por mucho tiempo, el próximo año iré a la universidad y tendré qué mudarme y me gustaría pasar tiempo de calidad con ella. Ya sabe, dejar buenos recuerdos.

La señora Cope me miro incrédula. Era una excusa muy tonta, pero es lo único qué había pensado. Pero no pudimos continuar con la conversación….

La puerta se abrió a nuestras espaldas, pero fuera quien fuera no me importunó en lo único que me concentré en la señora Cope. Me incliné un poco más cerca y le sostuve la mirada con los ojos abiertos. Hubiera funcionado mejor de haberlos tenido dorados en lugar de negros. La negrura atemoriza a la gente, como debe ser.

—Por favor, señora Cope —modulé la voz del modo más suave y persuasivo que pude ¿No hay ninguna otra clase donde haya sitio para mí? Estoy convencido de que debe de haber un resquicio en algún sitio. Gimnasia como sexta hora de clase no puede ser la única opción de hora a la qué sé imparte. Además, estoy seguro qué al entrenador Clapp no le importara, mientras asista a los entrenamientos.

Le sonreí a la par que procuraba no mostrar mucho los dientes para no asustarla y suavizar la expresión del semblante.

—Bueno, tal vez podría ver si…

En un segundo cambió todo: la atmósfera de la habitación, mi misión en la misma, la razón por la que me inclinaba hacia la mujer pelirroja… Lo que antes tenía un propósito concreto, ahora se había convertido en otro muy distinto.

Un segundo fue todo lo que necesitó Samantha Wells para abrir la puerta y depositar con retraso la hoja de firmas en la cesta situada en la entrada. Un segundo fue lo que tardó el golpe de viento que se coló por la puerta en sacudirme. Un segundo fue todo lo que necesité para comprender por qué esa primera persona no me había interrumpido con sus pensamientos nada más entrar.

Aunque no necesitaba asegurarme, me volví. Lo hice despacio, pugnando por controlar los músculos que se negaban a obedecerme.

Rosalie Lillian Hale estaba ahí en frente, de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared al lado de la puerta, con un papel apretado entre las manos. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más de lo habitual cuando asimiló mi mirada feroz, inhumana.

El olor de su sangre saturó cada partícula de aire en la habitación pequeña y calurosa. Mi garganta estalló en llamas.

El monstruo me observó de nuevo desde el espejo de sus ojos, una máscara de maldad.

Mi mano vaciló en el aire sobre el mostrador. No tendría siquiera que mirar hacia atrás para coger la cabeza de la señora Cope y aplastarla contra la mesa con fuerza suficiente para matarla. Dos vidas, mejor que veinte. Una ganga.

El monstruo esperaba ávido y hambriento a que lo hiciera.

Pero siempre debe haber una posibilidad de elegir, tenía que haberla.

Edward cogió mi mano y sé despidió.

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giré y me lancé fuera de la habitación al tiempo que intentaba no sentir la calidez de la sangre dentro del cuerpo de Rosalie cuando pasé a escasos centímetros de ella.

Los demás estaban allí cuando Edward y yo montamos en el Volvo.

— ¿Emmett? —me preguntó Alice con voz preocupada.

Sólo sacudí la cabeza en su dirección.

— ¿Te marchas? —susurró ella.

Los otros se volvieron para observarme a su vez.

— ¿Voy a hacerlo? —susurré entre dientes.

—Te echaré de menos.

—Bajémonos aquí —les instruyó Alice—. Debes decírselo tú mismo a Carlisle.

Asentí y las ruedas del coche chillaron al frenar bruscamente. Por una vez, Edward no puso pegas en la forma en la qué conduje su coche.

Ella me tocó el hombro.

—Harás lo correcto —murmuró, pero esta vez no era una visión, sino una orden—. Ella es el mundo para George Hale. Eso le mataría a él también. Ya ha perdido a sus padres y su hija es el único recuerdo, el único motivo por el qué el sé aferra a vivir.

—Sí —dije yo, aunque sólo podía estar de acuerdo con Alice en la última parte de la frase.

Ella se deslizó fuera para reunirse con los otros, con las cejas fruncidas, llena de ansiedad. Desaparecieron entre los árboles y estuvieron fuera de mi vista antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta al coche.

Aceleré de regreso a la ciudad. Mientras conducía de vuelta a Forks a ciento cincuenta, no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba.

¿A despedirme de mi padre o a abrazar al monstruo que moraba en mi interior? La carretera desaparecía bajo las ruedas.

Me había despedido de Carlisle. Como siempre me dijo que la decisión qué yo tomara seria la correcta. Eso me impacto. Generalmente Carlisle no era tan mortalmente serio. Por lo menos no conmigo. El me vio a los ojos y me sorprendió qué tan solo con una mirada supiera lo qué planeaba hacer.

-¿Iras con ella?

-Necesito pensar.

En eso la llamada de un celular nos sorprendió. Aunque bueno, no técnicamente. Era Alice. Seguramente había visto hacia donde me dirigía.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Emmett. Sabes qué no debes jugar, mucho menos con alguien como ella. Es peligrosa.

-Asentí. En estos momentos necesitaba un golpe de adrenalina, y quien mejor qué Heidi Vulturi para ayudarme con ello.

Llegue al aeropuerto de Seattle con tiempo de sobra. Aún así, había hecho escala en el bosque. Viajaría aproximadamente 14 horas sin escalas y no quería sentir la necesidad de probar sangre humana. Ya bastante me atormentaba el hecho de huir de Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Sin embargo, mi visita a Italia no resulto como yo lo hubiese esperado.

Había decidido ir a Volterra, Italia, en donde sé encontraba el aquelarre de vampiros más antiguos, eran viejos conocidos de Carlisle, tanto qué podrían considerarse la realeza vampírica. Eran tres Aro, Cayo y Marco Vulturi y su enorme guardia. Todos con poderes sorprendentes.

Había pasado seis días en compañía de Aro Vulturi y su guardia, pues al parecer detectaron mi olor en seguida qué llegue a Volterra, por lo qué había enviado una comitiva a recibirme. En cuanto llegue ante su presencia me bombardeo con preguntas acerca de ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Carlisle tenía algún problema? Prefería no hablar y por lo mismo deje qué viera mis recuerdos, aunque me acerque a él, tuvo la cortesía de no decir una palabra acerca de la verdadera razón por la qué había llegado hasta Volterra. Por lo menos no frente a toda la guardia. Solo me reunió con él en privado y tuve qué explicarle toda la verdad. Ilógico qué pudiera hablar con el acerca de ella. Aro me explico algo muy importante. Algo sobre qué Lillian Hale era mi cantante. Como lo había sido Bella para Edward. Según su teoría, yo no debía y no podría resistirme, aunque lo intentara a su sangre. Es como una especie de droga humana. Su sangre tiene un olor tan apetitoso para mí como el de ningún otro. Su sangre me llamaba e iba a haber un momento en el qué no pudiera resistirme y la asesinaría.

Sin embargo, mi mente no lo concebía. Esa pequeña y frágil muñeca de porcelana atraía mi atención en algo más qué su sangre. No podía, de alguna manera extraña, concebir el hecho de no volver a perderme por un instante en sus ojos color cielo. Tan azules y tan profundos como el mar. No concebía una vida sin esa mirada de ángel qué me volvía completamente loco.

No mentiré. Pase días horribles. Su sonrisa y su mirada tan altiva me perseguían a todos lados. El rostro de ángel de Rosalie Lillian Hale no salió de mi cabeza por más qué lo intente. Heidi en lugar de ser un refugio, un alivio como tantas veces lo había sido antes término por convertirse en un verdadero tormento.

Sus ojos rojos y sus labios cerezas no fueron el remanso de paz en el qué pensaba hundirme. Más bien diría que por momentos, mientras la besaba no podía olvidarme de ese rostro de muñeca, y la veía a ella. Lillian Hale siendo quien me besaba de esa manera tan intensa y qué esos ojos color rubí sé tornaban azules en mis fantasías.

Alice me telefoneo días después, quería saber cómo estaba. No la culpo. La pequeña duende era algo aprehensiva en sus cariños y no le gustaba nada qué estuviéramos separados, aunque más bien yo lo atribuía al hecho de qué no le gustaba en compañía de quien estaba.

Heidi sé dio cuenta. A pesar de qué las primeras noches no pareció importarle, la sexta si me hablo de frente.

-¿Por qué has venido realmente, Emmett?

-No te alegra verme –respondí esquivo.

-Claro qué si, y lo sabes. Pero no has respondido la pregunta.

-¿No basta con qué este aquí?

Por un instante, mientras veía sus ojos rubí, me di cuenta qué no era suficiente. Me quede sin palabras.

-¿Quién es ella? –Me cuestiono sin más preámbulos.

-¿Por qué tiene que haber una ella? –Volví a preguntar tratando de esquivar su pregunta.

-Sabes qué este absurdo juego no nos llevara a ningún lado Emmett. Cuéntame, por favor.

-¿Qué debía contarle? ¿Cómo evitaría qué le hicieran daño a Rosalie? Ya habían perdonado alguna vez la vida de Bella. No eran tan compasivos como para hacerlo dos veces.

No sabía qué responder. Tenía miedo. En ese instante supe qué había cometido un error imperdonable y qué si algo le llegara a pasar a Rosalie yo sería el único culpable. No debería haber venido a Volterra. En aquel instante me había parecido la mejor opción, pero ahora sabía qué había errado. Había vuelto a poner en el centro del huracán a mi familia y a una humana qué no tenía nada qué ver con nuestro tormento.

La noche había caído en Volterra. Tome a Heidi de la mano y salimos fuera del palacio Vulturi. Era más bien un escape, mientras intentaba organizar mis pensamientos y decidía qué contarle.

Lleve a Heidi a las afueras de Volterra, el mejor lugar para apreciar las estrellas en su esplendor. No tenía idea de por donde comenzar. Ni yo mismo sabía qué me sucedía. Jamás me había encontrado en semejante paradigma.

-¿Emmett? –Fue ella quien inicio la conversación con un semblante triste.

- Chelsea y Renata dicen que debo dejarte solo. Ellas piensan que te molesto.

-No es así –respondí. No era mentira. Ella no me molestaba.

-¿Quién es ella Emmett? Renata dice qué el maestro ha estado muy callado desde qué toco tu mano. Teme qué le hayas mostrado algo qué no le guste.

En cambio Chelsea me ha aconsejado dejarte ir. Sabes qué ella siente las emociones y crea lazos afectivos aunque sean mínimos y los puede incrementar. Pero me ha dicho qué entre tú y yo ya no hay nada. Por lo menos no de tu parte.

La mire sorprendido. Había olvidado por completo qué Chelsea era capaz de crear lazos tan fuertes como para no querer separarte de las personas, pero qué una vez qué estos sé hallaban completamente rotos le era imposible resanarlos.

-¿Te molesto?

-No. Es solo qué…

-No necesitas excusarte, Emmett. No tendrías porque. Después de todo, tú y yo solo hemos tenido encuentros de ocasión. ¿Cierto?

No pude evitar una punzada de culpabilidad. Ella era una chica preciosa y yo un imbécil por no haberme podido enamorar de ella. Culpable por tocar su rostro y besar sus labios pensando en otra. Ella no lo merecía. Me estaba comportando como un verdadero patán.

Tome un mechón de su cabello qué había escapado de su moño y lo coloque tras su oído.

-Sabes qué no ha sido así, Heidi. Eres muy especial pero….

-Pero ella lo es más –culmino por mí. A lo qué no pude más qué asentir.

Te irás a casa, ¿verdad? –pregunto.

-No lo he...exactamente...decidido aún.

Pero no te quedarás aquí. Su pensamiento fue melancólico, triste.

- No. No parece estar...ayudándome.

Hizo una mueca. - Es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no. - Mentí gentilmente.

No seas caballero.

Sonreí.

Te hago sentir incómodo. Se acusó.

- No.

Levantó una ceja, su expresión era tan discrepante que tuve que reír. Una carcajada corta, seguida por otro suspiro.

- Está bien, - Admití. - Sólo un poco.

Ella suspiró también, y puso su barbilla en sus manos. Sus pensamientos mostraban decepción.

- Tú eres mil veces más adorable que las estrellas, Heidi. Por supuesto, tú ya sabes eso.

No dejes que mi obstinación te quite tu confianza. - Reí entre dientes por lo poco probable de aquello. ¿Sabes qué me hubiera gustado qué fueras tu de quien me enamorara? ¿Verdad? Todo hubiese sido más fácil, más natural.

Ella asintió.

- No estoy acostumbrada al rechazo - Se quejó, presionando afuera su labio inferior en un atractivo puchero.

- Ciertamente no. - Estuve de acuerdo,

- Súcubo. – Bromeé

Hizo una mueca, mostrando sus dientes. - La original -.

Al contrario de Carlisle, los Vulturi sé habían convertido en un aquelarre muy fuerte de vampiros caracterizados por una guardia muy especial y fuerte. A lo largo de los siglos, quizás milenios, los Vulturi sé habían convertido en una especie de policía qué sé encargaba de mantener el orden en nuestro mundo. Sé encargaban de qué los recién creados no causaran problemas y los eliminaban sin piedad si los creaban. Muchos les odiaban, pero otros tantos, como Jasper les tenían un respeto casi digno de alabanza.

- Cuando apareciste aquí – Heidi dijo lentamente. - Pensé que...

Yo sabía lo que había pensado. Y debí haber adivinado que ella se sentiría de esa manera. Pero no estaba en mi mejor momento para pensar analíticamente.

- Pensaste que había cambiado de idea.-

- Sí. - Frunció el ceño.

- Me siento horrible por destruir tus expectativas, Heidi. No era mi intención. No estaba pensando. Es sólo que me fui... digamos que arrancando.

- Y supongo que no me dirás ¿por qué...?

Me incorporé y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, en defensa. - No quiero hablar de eso

-Deberías volver, Emmett. Quizás ella te necesite.

-No quiero herirla.

-No lo harás, Emmett. Deberías volver y aclarar tus sentimientos. Quizás solo sea un capricho pasajero o quizás sea el verdadero amor, ese qué solo encuentras una vez en la existencia.

-Pero….

-¿Acaso tienes miedo gran oso? Piensa qué quizás la historia de Edward pueda repetirse. Tu eres tan bueno o mejor qué Edward y si el fue capaz de encontrar el amor en una humana, quizás tu también puedas hacerlo.

La besé en la mejilla, retrocediendo rápidamente cuando ella movió su rostro hacia el mío, con sus labios maliciosos. - Gracias, Heidi. Necesitaba escuchar eso .

- De nada, supongo. Desearía que fueras un poco más razonable acerca de ciertas cosas, Emmett.

- Lo siento, Heidi. Tú sabes que eres demasiado buena para mí- Yo sólo...aún no he encontrado lo que busco.

- Bueno, si te vas antes de que te vuelva a ver...Adiós, Emmett.

- Adiós, Heidi. - Cuando dije las palabras, pude verlo. Pude verme de vuelta. Siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para volver al lugar en donde quería estar. - Gracias de nuevo.

Se puso de pie con un ágil movimiento, y luego se alejó corriendo a través de la inmensidad de la noche, tan rápido que sus pies no dejaron huellas. No miró atrás.

Hice una mueca de disgusto. No me gustaba herir a Heidi, pues algún tiempo atrás creía amarla, aunque sus sentimientos no eran profundos, escasamente puros, y, en cualquier caso, ahora ya no los podía corresponder. Me hacía sentir poco caballeroso.

Apoyé mi barbilla en mis rodillas y fijé nuevamente mi vista en las estrellas. De pronto me sentí ansioso de comenzar mi camino de regreso. Sabía que Alice me vería llegar a casa, y se lo diría a los demás. Esto los haría feliz a Carlisle y Esme especialmente. Pero miré a las estrellas nuevamente por un momento, tratando de ver más allá del rostro en mi cabeza. Entre yo y las brillantes luces en el cielo, un par de desconcertados azul profundo me miraron fijamente, pareciendo preguntar lo que ésta decisión significaría para ella. Por supuesto, no podía estar seguro si realmente era ésa la información que expresaban esos curiosos ojos. Incluso en mi imaginación, los ojos de Lillian Hale continuaron preguntando, y una descubierta vista de las estrellas continuaron eludiéndome. Con un fuerte suspiro, me di por vencido, y me puse en camino.

Regrese al castillo de los Vulturi. Agradecí a Aro por su hospitalidad y tal y como lo esperaba, no me cruce con Heidi por el camino. Aro solo me recordó nuestras reglas. No debía permitir qué Lillian descubriera lo qué éramos, iba contra las reglas.

Apurado por ver a mi familia corrí al aeropuerto de Florencia. Era el más cercano a Volterra. Durante el trayecto Alice me aviso de la reserva en el vuelo más pronto a Washington en un viaje de vuelta qué me pareció casi eterno.

- Todo va a estar bien - Alice respiró. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, y Jasper tenía puesta su mano ligeramente debajo del codo de Alice, guiándola hacia adelante mientras caminábamos en grupo hacia la pequeña cafetería. Bella y Edward conducían el camino, Jasper viéndose ridículo como un guardaespaldas, adoptando esa posición de general en medio de un territorio hostil. Bella se veía cautelosa, también, pero mucho más irritada que protectora.

- Por supuesto que lo está - Me quejé. Su comportamiento era absurdo. Si no estuviera seguro de que podía manejar esta situación, me hubiera quedado en casa.

Había llegado la noche anterior, mientras nevaba por lo qué Emmett y Jasper estaban tomando ventaja de mi distracción para bombardearme con bolas de nieve; cuando se aburrieron con mi falta de entusiasmo, comenzaron a lanzárselas entre ellos esta vigilancia exagerada hubiera sido cómica, si no fuera tan irritante.

- Ella aún no está aquí, pero por donde vendrá...no estará a favor del viento si nos sentamos en nuestro lugar de siempre -dijo Alice.

- Ahí viene. - Alice murmuró. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se ponía rígido. - Traten de parecer humanos.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Alice le lance una bola de nieve a Jasper, lo qué irrito a Bella.

Escuche cuando Tyler preguntaba por su falta de apetito. Ella había mentido, por supuesto. Era fácil deducirlo por sus gestos. Fue entonces cuando me preocupe. ¿Estaría llevando una de esas tontas dietas para adelgazar?

Sin embargo, Edward detuvo mi paranoia y me dejara de preocuparme por ella.

-Ella volteara hacia acá. Actúen como humanos –ordeno nuevamente Alice.

Alice aprovecho el momento de distracción y le lanzo una bola de nieve a Edward, por lo qué todos reímos.

Puse particular atención a la conversación qué sé desarrollaba en la mesa continua.

_-Rosalie, ¿A quién miras?_

Su voz me atrajo aún más y no pude evitar voltear a ver más fijamente a Rosalie. Casi fue como el encuentro de dos mundos. Su mirada y la mía parecían centellar. Genial, yo tratando de evitarla y está aquí. Por supuesto, ella sé hizo la desentendida y bebió un poco de agua mineral mientras ella le susurraba qué yo la miraba y algunas otras cosas, como si ella ni siquiera sé hubiese dado cuenta. Su respuesta me sorprendió.

_-Vaya, que raro, -dije sarcástica._

_-Te mira con interés. Como si…._

_-¿Con interés? ¿Cuál es la novedad? –pregunto con fingida inocencia_

_-Solo que es raro. Así miraba Edward a Isabella. –dijo en respuesta. Aunque, a los Cullen no les gusta nadie… a excepción de Swan y quizás, tú. –Soltó nuevamente con desprecio en la voz. Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie, pero te sigue mirando._

_-No lo mires, -ordene posesiva._

Lauren se rio con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alce la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme que lo había hecho. Para seguir viendo disimuladamente a Rosalie.

Afortunadamente Tyler llego a interrumpir a invitarlas a participar en lo qué seria la pelea de bolas de nieve del siglo. Si él hubiese sido más cuidadoso sé hubiese dado cuenta de qué a Rosalie no le atraía en lo más mínimo su fantástica guerra. Pero ¿Qué me sucedía? Parecía un psicópata siguiendo cualquiera de sus movimientos, al punto de conocer cada uno de sus gestos.

Vaya si es posesiva –les dije a mis hermanos tratando de desviar mis pensamientos, aunque con poco éxito. Solo esperaba qué Edward no dijera nada.

**E&R**

Mi mirada sé cruzo con la suya, después no sentí el paso del tiempo. La vi levantarse y alejarse. La campanada qué anunciaba el fin del almuerzo llego. Mi familia no sé había levantado de su asiento, esperando a qué yo lo hiciera.

No hizo falta una palabra. Edward solo me advirtió tener cuidado con la chica a lo qué asentí.

Llegue al gimnasio y me oculte en los vestidores, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para observarla. Alice me había explicado qué la señorita deseaba ser la capitana del equipo de porristas y al parecer no estaba lejos de lograrlo.

En un impulso me dirigí hacia donde ella estaba. Al parecer ni siquiera sé dio cuenta de mi presencia. Me embelesaron sus movimientos, todos tan fluidos, tan únicos. Supuse qué eran los años de práctica.

-Hola. -Dije sonriendo al tiempo qué ella me miraba confundida. Me llamo Emmett Cullen. No tuve oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser Rosalie Hale.

Ella me observo con el cejo fruncido. No supe como interpretarlo, así qué espere su siguiente pregunta o respuesta.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-La observe. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? Decidí ser lógico y decirle lo qué todo el mundo sabía en este pueblo.

-Creo qué todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

Nuevamente sus gestos me anunciaron qué había cometido un error, ¿Pero cuál?

-No, no. Me refería a qué me llamaste Rosalie. –Me respondió como si eso pudiera explicar cualquier cosa.

Allí estaba mi error. Una chiquilla humana tan lista. Pase los dedos por mi cabello como buscando una explicación. ¿Qué debía decirle? En este momento deseaba ser Edward y poder leer sus pensamientos para decirle lo qué ella quería escuchar.

-¿Prefieres Lillian?

-No. No es eso. Me agrada Rosalie. Rose, si prefieres. Es solo qué he corregido a medio pueblo y es extraño qué tu qué has estado ausente sepas qué prefiero qué me llamen así.

-Alice. Fue ella quien me lo dijo. En realidad, es lo único que sé me había ocurrido. La noche anterior había platicado con la duende y me había hablado por horas de qué a mi ángel le gustaba vestir bien, lo bien qué combinaba la ropa y qué le gustaría ir de compras con ella. Un viaje a la Quinta Avenida o quizás al desfile anual de diseñadores en Milán.

Sabía qué mi respuesta no le había convencido en lo más mínimo, sin embargo tuve suerte de qué el entrenador Clapp nos interrumpiera y nos enviara a nuestras actividades.

Me había olvidado por completo del equipo. Los chicos debían estar esperándome para comenzar con el calentamiento. Sonreí como idiota. ¿Cómo es qué una Barbie era capaz de hacerme perder la cabeza?

Simplemente no pude concentrarme en ninguna jugada, por lo qué 45 minutos más tarde mande a los chicos a las duchas, mientras yo me dirigía a esperar a la Barbie en la puerta del gimnasio. Era masoquista, pero quería saber más de ella.

La vi sonreír mientras salía.

-Hola señorita –dije tratando de sonar casual. ¿Me permite escoltarla hasta su coche? Prometo ser su fiel escudero. Tenía la esperanza de qué aceptara, pues según Edward odiaba las bolas de nieve y yo evitaría qué le cayera alguna.

Mientras ella asentía, los últimos chicos qué salían del gimnasio nos observaron anonadados. Al parecer nadie había visto sonreír así a Rosalie. Tan adentrado estaba qué no me di cuenta de lo qué me preguntaba.

-¿Acabas de ponerte lentes de contacto?

-No. –Respondí confuso ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?

Vaya. Te veo distintos los ojos.

La observe nuevamente. Era perspicaz. No parecía una tonta Barbie sin cerebro. Sin embargo si estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para no notar qué la lluvia –apenas unas ligeras gotas y solo lo suficientemente claras para los vampiros- sé había vuelto a hacer presente en el lugar.

-Esperemos un poco en la cafetería –dije mientras no podía evitar abrazarla y le señalaba la lluvia que caía a nuestro alrededor.

Entramos en la cafetería. Vi qué su mirada no sé separaba de la mía. Sentía como me analizaba, por lo qué decidí ser directo.

-¿En qué piensas? –cuestione.

En nada. –me dijo mientras sé cruzaba de brazos. Bueno, en realidad en una respuesta lógica para el cambio de color de tus ojos.

Jamás debí cuestionarla tan directamente. Rápidamente cambie de tema.

-Es una lástima lo de la nieve ¿No? Aunque de sobra sabía su respuesta.

-En realidad no.

-A ti no te gusta el frio. Afirme.

-En realidad sí, me agrada. Pero odio el frio combinado con la humedad. –Interesante respuesta, pensé. Aunque muy al estilo de Alice.

-Para ti, debe ser difícil vivir en Forks.

-No te lo imaginas. Murmuro con desaliento. Fue allí cuando pensé que mi teoría de qué la habían enviado forzada a Forks cobro fuerza. Pero ella me volvió a sorprender.

Me hablo de sus abuelos. Al parecer, la única razón por la qué ella venia a Forks era por los señores Hale. A medida de qué me hablaba de ellos su rostro sé iba iluminando. Me conto qué desde muy pequeña sus abuelos la habían criado y todo lo qué hacía con ellos. Sus ojos sé volvían de un azul cada vez más claro y diáfano. Hablaba con tanto cariño de ellos qué casi sentí envidia. No es común ver a un humano hablar y sentir tanta pasión por alguien. Sin embargo sus ojos se tornaron cada vez más obscuros. Una sombra de dolor fue cubriéndolos poco a poco. Cuando llego a la parte del accidente me di cuenta de qué estaba culpándose por el mismo. Al parecer, el día qué los señores Hale tuvieron el accidente, iban al internado en Nueva York a pasar el fin de semana con ella.

Mientras la escuchaba llegue a la conclusión de qué no era una Barbie frívola ni superficial. Había sufrido mucho. Por un momento pensé en Esme. Si ella hubiera sido su madre no hubiese permitido qué su hija creciera alejada de ella y quizás ahora no estaría sufriendo de esa manera tan cruel y dolorosa. Cuando termino su relato me había olvidado por completo de su sangre. Aún más, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla y confortarla. Decirle qué todo iría bien. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin qué ella me rechazara? Decidí salirme por la tangente.

-En tal caso, ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-Es… complicado. –respondió vacilante.

-Creo poder entenderlo – Sabía qué necesitaba desahogarse y yo la iba a ayudar.

-Mi madre se volvió a casar. –Comenzó

-No me parece tan complicado –No lo mencione, pero eso ya era algo común en estos días vivir en hogares compartidos, pasar días con un padre o el otro. Cosas así.-. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-El pasado mes de octubre –dijo con una enorme tristeza.

-Pero él no te gusta

-No, Andrew es un buen tipo. Es amable y gentil.

-Entonces, no entiendo ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

Ella me contemplo por unos segundos antes de continuar.

Andrew se llevo con el mi última esperanza. Dijo casi en un susurro. Hasta antes de que el llegara tenía la esperanza de que mis padres se reconciliaran y volvieran a vivir juntos. A decir verdad, esperaba que papa volviera para pasar más tiempo a su lado. Además, aunque Andrew me estima, yo simplemente ya no podía seguir fingiendo estar feliz, cuando lo único que deseaba era gritar mi coraje y frustración pero sobre todo, mi deseo por estar cerca de mi padre.

-Entonces, tu madre te envió aquí para que no estallaras.

-No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.

Realmente no la entendía. Si él era un buen tipo, la bruja de su cuento de hadas debía ser su madre. Mi mente trabajo buscando una respuesta satisfactoria. Me rendí y preferí preguntárselo.

-No lo entiendo

-Al principio, creí que él solo era un capricho de mi madre –confeso. Pero después, me di cuenta, la forma en que lo observaba, era como si, como si nunca hubiese visto el sol. Fue cuando caí en cuenta de la verdad. Mi madre se había enamorado. Sin embargo, yo extrañaba a mi padre y no podía evitar dirigirle una mirada hostil a Andrew. No podía evitar culparlo por parte de mi desdicha, por lo que decidí que era tiempo de retomar mi vida. En un inicio, pensé en volver a Nueva York, pero, rompí con mi novio y no quería verlo. No quiero verlo. No me malentiendas, es solo que cuando mis abuelos murieron, permití que mi madre manipulara mi vida a su antojo; quería agradarle, pero muy tarde me di cuenta de que mi perspectiva de la vida era completamente distinta de la suya; así que decidí que era tiempo de volver a mi hogar, era tiempo de volver con mi padre. Decidí que era tiempo de volver a ser lo que hasta hace poco había sido. Aunque venir a Forks, si bien es cierto me hace sentir en mi hogar, también me hace recordar mi mayor tristeza. La certeza de que mis abuelos ya no están junto a mí. –concluyo con voz apagada.

-Entonces, ahora eres desgraciada.

-¿Y? –replico.

-No parece demasiado justo. Dije mientras actuaba como cualquier otro chico de 18 qué fingía ser. Me encogí de hombros tratando de parecer despreocupado. Ella me respondió:

-¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? La vida no es justa.

-Creo haberlo oído antes –admití secamente. Bella había dicho algo similar.

-Bueno, eso es todo. –Dijo ella como finalizando la conversación.

Sonreí. Ella necesitaba una distracción y yo sé la brindaría. -Mira. Comenzó a llover. Y juntos observamos a todos aquellos qué salían de sus escondites.

-Sera mejor que te acompañe hasta tu auto. Así cumplo con mi misión de evitar que alguien se atreva a lanzarte una bola de aguanieve. –Dije intentando qué sonriera y lo logre.

Salimos de la cafetería rumbo al estacionamiento. No podía dejar de observarla. Su mundo nunca había sido tan perfecto como lo había creído en un principio. Había pagado ya con creces las cuotas de dolor qué un humano debe soportar. Debajo de esa cara de ángel y figura de muñeca sé escondía una mujer llena de miedos e inseguridades qué quería proteger. Ella no era una simple Barbie superficial como había creído.

-Finges bien. –Dije sin poder, ni querer evitarlo-, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas y que hay algo que aun no me has dicho. Lo intuía, si era cierto qué había una parte de la tristeza qué velaba sus ojos qué había desaparecido, pero aún había algo y no podía entender qué era. Algo o alguien debieron hacerle daño. Me preguntaba si sería bueno pedirle a Edward leer su mente. Probablemente sé negaría o podría hacerlo. Esme también parecía una buena opción.

Me miro recelosa. Sonreí nuevamente mientras ella en una rabieta infantil saco su lengua como una niña de 5 años.

-¿Me equivoco?

Ella ni siquiera respondió.

-Creo que no –murmure

-Y, ¿A ti que te importa? –pregunto irritada.

-Muy buena pregunta. –susurre dando paso al silencio.

Suspire, al tiempo que tomaba su mano inconscientemente.

-¿Te molesto?

-No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. A veces me pregunto si soy un libro abierto.

A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, y de lo grosera que fui instantes anteriores, el me volvió a sonreír y parecía sincero.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y solté su mano. Espere a que me montara en el coche para alejarme como un buen caballero. Pero la seriedad no es algo qué vaya realmente conmigo por lo qué no pude evitar decirle:

Por cierto, -dijo- lindo atuendo Barbie.

Casi me prepare para enfrentar su furia, pero me sonrió. No sé había molestado porque la llame Barbie, por el contrario, ella lo único qué respondió fue: Hasta la próxima osito y arrancar rápidamente fuera del estacionamiento.

Mi mandíbula sé desencajo. La perfecta princesita sabía hacer comentarios mordaces. Escuche las risas por lo bajo de Alice y Edward, mientras tras esa cara de seriedad qué aparentaba Jasper también sonreía. La única qué parecía molesta era Bella.

Me dirigí al volvo, dispuesto a soportar las burlas de todos. No era como si me afectaran. No después de qué la Barbie me había sonreído.

Mientras volvíamos a casa vi a Alice y a Edward hablando nuevamente. ¿Algo ocultaban? ¿Cuáles eran sus secretos?

Decidí no pensar más en ello y concentrarme en lo qué debía preguntarle a la duende. Era importante.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Les doy las gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios. No saben lo que significan para mí.**

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a un par de personitas muy especiales:**

**Camila Gallardo. **Cami, amiga, sé qué no tengo justificación alguna, pero la verdad las musas no me habían querido iluminar en cuanto a Emmett y Rose. Sé qué aún te debo el capítulo de De Rose Hale a Rose Cullen, pero de verdad tengo la idea pero no la puedo plasmar. Es horrible. Espero qué te guste, o qué por lo menos compense mi tardanza.

**Holly Rossylin. **Te prometi qué el sábado tendrías la primera parte de este capítulo y aquí está. Solo espero no decepcionarte. Es bastante largo y de hecho tuve qué dividirlo porque no quería hacerlo aún más. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

Sé qué no es el viaje a Nueva York, pero quería darles la perspectiva de Emmett acerca de todo lo qué sucedía.

Sorpresa! Emmett está liado con Heidi Vulturi. ¿Sé lo esperaban?

A todas las demás personitas que solo leen no tengo más que agradecerles por su tiempo y su paciencia. Así como también agradecerles todos y cada uno de sus reviews y alertas. No tienen idea de cuánto me alegra que les gusten mis ideas. Ni de cómo me anima recibir un comentario suyo.

Así que por fa, si les agrado, o si no fue así, así como sus dudas, preguntas y sugerencias denle click al botoncito de abajo y dejen su comentario.

Para quienes no tienen cuenta en el ff y les gustaría qué les avisara cuando actualice o simplemente para poder agradecerles su comentario les pido qué me dejen su el mío es **yazmingrimaldo arroba Hotmail .com** por favor pongan qué son del ff y allí les contestare. O agréguenme directo del profile.

Por último, y no menos importante, les pido que si quieren recibir la actualización de la historia en su e-mail agreguen la historia en **Story Alert **o si lo prefieren pueden poner **Author Alert** y así en cuanto actualice cualquiera de mis historias les llegara un mensaje a su bandeja de entrada.

**Besos a todos y mil gracias por leerme. También los invito a pasar por mis otras historias. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	7. Discusiones y sentimientos

**THE SHINING IN THE DARK**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la mayoría de la trama no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapte y aumente un poco la historia.

**CAPITULO VI**

**DISCUSIONES Y SENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

Desde la noche anterior de mi regreso me sentía entre la espada y la pared. No sabía cómo actuar ni qué decir. El día del instituto había sido normal, claro si es qué puede ser calificado de esa manera.

No había estado en mis planes ni mucho menos haber tenido una conversación como esa con Rosalie. No sabía cómo actuar ni qué decir. Me sentía frustrado. Necesitaba un consejo pero no sabía a quién pedírselo.

Edward era bueno leyendo mentes y era probable qué ya me hubiese psicoanalizado y tuviera una opinión muy exacta de lo qué quería decirme, lo cual sospechaba sé acomodaría a lo qué yo deseaba y de alguna forma necesitaba escuchar.

Alice, con sus cambiantes visiones no era un medio seguro. La noche anterior me había dado cuenta de qué Alice la apreciaba y qué nos había estado ocultando algo. O por lo menos a mí, secreto del cual estaría al tanto Edward. La descarte también. Aún así, debía hablar con ella. De alguna manera Alice sé había vuelto amiga de Rosalie y quizás ella pudiera darme una pista acerca de qué decirle o cómo comportarme.

Jasper y sus constantes altibajos no eran, por ahora una opción viable. Debía, no necesitaba serenarme y quizás en eso el podría ayudarme, pero lo sentía un abuso de mi parte. El recurrir a él solo para tranquilizarme no era algo muy justo.

Bella. Ella era un problema definitivamente. Jamás la había visto así de enfadada con nadie. Ella y Rosalie eran como dos polos de igual carga, por lo qué sé repelían, aunque no entendía exactamente por qué, si ni siquiera conocía a Rosalie.

Solo quedaban Carlisle y Esme.

Esme, mí querida madre adoptiva si era la candidata ideal para hablar. Mi madre sabía escuchar y aconsejar, pero necesitaba hablar con ella cuando lograra encajar un poco más el puzle de la compleja Rosalie Lillian Hale. Estaba seguro de qué cuando pudiera hablar con mi madre acerca de los miedos de Rosalie ella me ayudaría a qué sé desvanecieran, por lo que también lo considere un abuso. Por ahora no necesitaba escuchar el consejo de una madre. Necesitaba el consejo de alguien lo suficientemente imparcial como para poner en orden mis ideas. La única persona qué reunía esas cualidades era precisamente mi padre. Carlisle.

La última vez qué había hablado con mi padre fue el día en qué me marche. Ni siquiera me di el tiempo necesario para agradecerle correctamente todo lo qué había hecho por mí. Por lo qué me sorprendió qué me pidiera salir a cazar juntos.

No estaba sediento realmente, pero necesitaba esa conversación por lo qué accedí de inmediato.

Mientras avanzábamos de cacería, fue como si un vendaval de recuerdos cayera sobre mí. Recordé la última conversación qué tuve con él:

**Flashback**

"¿Emmett?"

"Debo irme, Carlisle. Debo irme ahora."

"¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"Nada. Aún. Pero pasará, si me quedo aquí."

Me tomó del brazo. Sentí cómo herí sus sentimientos cuando me escapé de su mano.

"No lo entiendo."

"Alguna vez haz...ha habido alguna vez en que..."

Me miré a mi mismo respirar profundo, vi la luz salvaje en mis ojos a través del filtro de su profunda preocupación.

"¿Alguna vez, alguna persona ha olido mejor para tí, que el resto? ¿Mucho mejor?"

"Oh."

Cuando me di cuenta que él había entendido, mi rostro se cayó a pedazos de la pura vergüenza. Me alcanzó de nuevo para tocarme, ignorando cuando traté de arrancarme de nuevo, y su mano izquierda se posó en mi hombro.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer para resistir, hijo. Te extrañaré mucho. Ten, toma mi auto. Es más rápido."

**Fin del flashback**

Parecía que estábamos conectados, porque mientras yo recordaba todo aquello el tomo una innecesaria bocanada de aire y me dijo:

Perdóname. En un principio me descoloco pero no quería mirarlo, me sentía tan culpable por lo que él siguió.

Hijo. Algunas veces los padres cometemos errores muy difíciles de reparar. El día qué llegaste así a mi consultorio no pude hacer otra cosa qué pensar en Edward y el día en qué el también llego así a casa. No sé si habré hecho lo correcto, dejando que te marcharas. Pensé en Edward y no en ti como debió haber sido. Sé qué tal vez si te hubiera pedido qué te quedaras te habría demostrado qué confió en ti, porque lo hago, Emmett, es solo qué no supe cómo actuar y siento qué te he lastimado innecesariamente.

- No.- Susurré mientras corría. - Eso era lo que necesitaba. Pude haber traicionado tan fácilmente esa confianza, si me hubieras pedido que me quedara.

- Siento mucho que estés sufriendo, Emmett. Pero debes hacer lo que puedas para mantener viva a la chica Hale. Incluso si eso significa que debes dejarnos de nuevo.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- ¿Por qué volviste? Tú sabes lo feliz que soy teniéndote aquí, pero si esto es muy difícil... -

- No me gusta sentirme como un cobarde – Admití.

Nos retrasamos. Estaba comenzando a oscurecerse.

-Mejor eso a ponerla en peligro. Ella se irá en un año o dos. -

- Tienes razón, ya sé eso. - Por el contrario, sus palabras qué trataban de sonar tranquilizadoras, sólo me hicieron sentir más ansioso de quedarme. Ella ya no estaría aquí en un año o dos...

Carlisle paró de correr y yo me detuve con él; se volteó para examinar mi expresión.

Pero no irás a escapar, ¿verdad?

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿Es orgullo, Emmett? Quieres demostrar qué al igual qué Edward lo puedes resistir. Sabes qué no tienes qué probarle a nadie absolutamente nada, hijo. Te queremos y no vamos a quererte menos si sucediera eso ¿verdad? No hay nada vergonzoso en….

- No, no es orgullo lo que me mantiene aquí. No ahora.

¿No tienes a dónde ir?

Solté una carcajada corta. - No. Eso no me detendría, si yo quisiera irme.

- Nosotros iremos contigo, por supuesto, si eso es lo que necesitas. Sólo tienes que pedirlo. Tú has seguido adelante sin quejarte de nosotros. Nadie se enojará contigo.

De todas formas, es mucho mejor para todos que nos vayamos ahora, sin hacer daño alguno, que irnos después, luego de que una vida haya llegado a su fin. - Todo el humor se desvaneció.

Me estremecí a sus palabras.

- Sí. - Asentí. Mi voz sonó ronca.

¿Pero no te irás?

Suspiré. - Debería.

- ¿Qué te detiene aquí, Emmett? No logro ver...

- No sé si pueda explicarlo. - Incluso para mí mismo, no tenía ningún sentido.

Él midió mi expresión por un largo momento.

No, no logro verlo. Pero respetaré tu privacidad, si así lo prefieres.

- Gracias. Es muy generoso de tu parte, teniendo en cuenta que yo no le doy privacidad a nadie. No con mi carácter y mi manera de ser.

Todos tenemos nuestros caprichos. Se rió de nuevo. ¿Nos vamos?

Parecía qué la naturaleza premiaba mi entereza y reafirmaba mi decisión de quedarme. Un oso grizzli sé podía oler cerca. O era quizás qué nos habíamos alejado mucho. En cualquiera que fuera el caso. Carlisle me concedió los honores. Cazar osos enfurecidos ayudaba mucho a qué descargara mi adrenalina.

Aún así, era difícil mostrar mucho entusiasmo, incluso bajo las mejores circunstancias, por un aroma que apenas abría el apetito. En estos momentos, con la memoria de la sangre de esa chica, fresca en mi mente, el olor revolvió mi estómago.

Suspiré. - Vamos – Asentí, incluso sabiendo que forzando más sangre bajar por mi garganta iba a ayudar muy poco.

Ambos cambiamos a una posición de ataque y dejamos que la poca apetente esencia nos guiara silenciosamente hacia adelante.

Estaba más helado cuando regresamos a casa. La nieve derretida se había vuelto a congelar; era como si una delgada capa de vidrio lo cubriera todo. Cada rama de los pinos, cada hoja de helecho, cada lámina de hierba estaba cubierta de hielo.

Cuando Carlisle fue a vestirse para su próximo turno en el hospital, me quedé junto al río, esperando a que saliera el sol. Me sentí casi hinchado por la cantidad de sangre que había consumido, pero sabía que la actual carencia de sed significaría muy poco cuando me sentara al lado de la chica otra vez.

Helado y sin expresión como una roca, me senté, mirando la negra agua correr al lado de la congelada orilla, mirando fijamente a través de ella.

Carlisle tenía razón. Yo debería irme de Forks. Ellos inventarían una historia para explicar mi ausencia. Que me cambié de instituto a Europa. O fui a visitar a unos parientes.

Rebeldía adolescente. La historia no importaba. A nadie le importaría mucho.

Era sólo por un año o dos, y la chica ya no estaría. Se habría ido y hubiera continuado con su vida –ella tendría una vida con la cual seguir-. Iría a la Universidad en algún lugar, envejecería, comenzaría una carrera, quizá se casaría con alguien. Podía imaginar eso. Podía verla vestida toda de blanco como un autentico ángel y caminando con paso cuidadoso, su brazo enlazado con el de su padre.

Era incómodo, el dolor que esa imagen me causó. No lo podía entender. ¿Acaso estaba celoso, porque ella tenía un futuro que yo nunca podría tener? Eso no tenía sentido. Cada uno de los humanos a mi alrededor tenían esa misma oportunidad –una vida- y yo raramente me detuve a envidiarlos.

Debería permitirle tener su futuro. Parar de arriesgar su vida. Eso era lo correcto. ¿Acaso eso era por lo qué Edward sé resistía a convertir a Bella? En aquel momento supe lo qué era estar en sus zapatos. Quería a Rosalie a mi lado de una forma egoísta, pero aún con eso, había una parte de mi, la menos egoísta qué debía permitirle seguir con su vida. Pero la imagen de ella sonriéndole a alguien qué no fuera yo me atormentaba. No quería qué ella le sonriera a alguien qué no fuera yo. Ansiaba verme reflejado en sus ojos azules, tenía la necesidad de escucharle decirme "Te amo"

¿Realmente la amaba? –Me pregunte. O era solo un capricho pasajero.

No podía ser un simple capricho. Sentí un golpe sordo en mi congelado corazón. Carlisle siempre decía qué cuando un vampiro encuentra a su alma gemela es para toda la eternidad y no hay nada qué sé pueda hacer para elegir o para cambiarlo siquiera. La amaba y no habría nada qué pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Nadie en toda la eternidad podría siquiera igualarle.

Carlisle siempre elegía el camino correcto. Debería escucharlo.

El sol apareció entre las nubes, y la débil luz hizo brillar todo el césped congelado.

Un día más, decidí. Sólo la vería una vez más. Podía soportar eso. Quizá mencionaría mi pendiente ausencia, construir la historia.

Esto iba a ser difícil; podía sentir eso en el fuerte desgano que me causaba sólo el pensar en las excusas para quedarme, para extender el límite a dos días, tres, cuatro. Pero yo haría lo correcto. Sabía que podía confiar en el consejo de Carlisle. Y también sabía que estaba demasiado confundido para tomar esta decisión sólo por mi cuenta.

Demasiado confundido. ¿Cuánto de este desgano provenía de mi obsesiva curiosidad, y cuánto provenía de mi insatisfecho apetito?

-¿Es difícil aceptar la realidad, no Emmett?

La voz de Edward me trajo a la realidad. No había burla ni rastro de diversión en su rostro.

-Así qué así se sentía. Entre lo qué quieres hacer y lo qué debes hacer, hermano.

Edward me miro asintiendo.

-No quiero matarla, Edward. Pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ella. Pero sé qué debo hacer lo correcto.

Supuse qué Edward había escuchado mi debate mental, lo cual no me importo. Necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos por lo qué seguí avanzando.

Entre a la casa para cambiarme de ropa para ir al instituto.

Alice me estaba esperando, sentada en el último escalón a la orilla del tercer piso.

-¿Realmente te irás?

-Aún no lo sé pixie. Es difícil.

No me respondió. De nuevo sus visiones interrumpieron lo qué estaba a punto de decirme.

-¿Qué viste, duende?

-Tu futuro está cambiando de manera muy acelerada Emmett, aunque sabes qué nada está grabado en piedra y qué tus decisiones cambian tu futuro. Es como una encrucijada. Debes decidir.

-¿Sabes qué pareces una gitana de feria charlatana?

-Pero sabes qué no lo soy, Emm. Sube a cambiarte. Después hablaremos. ¿Eso querías pedirme?

-Aja.

Mientras subía las escaleras pude ver una mirada cómplice entre ella y Edward. Cualquier cosa qué hubiera visto la duende, Edward estaría al tanto. Si Alice sé negaba a decirme, siempre estaría la posibilidad de qué Edward lo hiciera.

El camino al instituto estuvo muy tranquilo. Jasper sabía que Alice estaba molesta con algo, pero él sabía que si ella quería hablar acerca de aquello ya lo hubiera hecho. Edward y Bella estaban completamente ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo, teniendo otro de sus momentos, mirando dentro de los ojos del otro con curiosidad. Ni siquiera te podías acercar mucho a ellos, pues Bella tenía puesto su escudo a su alrededor, sin embargo, era molesto mirarlos desde fuera. Todos sabíamos cuán desesperadamente enamorados estaban. O tal vez me estaba volviendo amargado porque era el único que estaba sólo. Algunos días era más difícil que otros vivir con tres perfectamente correspondidos amantes. Este era uno de esos días.

Quizás ellos serían más felices sin mí merodeando por ahí, con mi mal temperamento y comportándome como el viejo que debería ser a estas alturas.

Por supuesto, lo primero que hice al llegar al instituto fue buscarla a ella. Sólo para prepararme.

Correcto.

Era vergonzoso cómo mi mundo de repente parecía estar vacío de todo, menos de ella. Toda mi existencia centrada a su alrededor, más que en el mío.

Era lo suficientemente fácil entender, realmente; después de setenta años de lo mismo todos los días y todas las noches, cualquier cambio se volvía un punto de absorción.

Ella aún no llegaba, no sé veía su coche por ningún lado. Pensé que quizás no vendría pero…. Me apoyé en un lado del auto a esperar. Alice se quedó conmigo, mientras los demás se fueron directo a clases. Me sorprendí cuando la vi llegar. No venía en su flamante BMW, más bien traía un viejo monovolumen. Muy parecido al de Bella. No entendí porque el cambio tan abrupto de coche.

La chica condujo lentamente hasta entrar en mi vista, sus ojos intensamente centrados en la carretera y sus manos firmemente apretadas al volante. Parecía ansiosa por algo. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de qué se trataba, dado que todos traían la misma cara el día de hoy. Ah, la carretera estaba cubierta de hielo, y todos estaban tratando de conducir con más cuidado. Podía ver que ella se taba tomando este nuevo riesgo muy seriamente.

Estacionó no muy lejos de mí, pero no había notado que estaba parado aquí, mirándola.

Ella salió de su camioneta con cuidado, probando el resbaladizo piso antes de poner todo su peso en él. No miró hacia arriba, y eso me frustró mucho. A lo mejor yo podría ir a hablarle...

No, eso no estaría bien.

En vez de girar hacia el instituto, caminó alrededor de su camioneta, afirmándose en todo momento de ésta para no caerse, sin confiar en sus pasos. Me hizo sonreír, y sentí los ojos de Alice en mi rostro.

Se detuvo allí, mirando abajo con una extraña expresión en su rostro. ¿Era...ternura?

¿Como si algo en las cadenas la...emocionara?

De nuevo, la curiosidad quemó como la sed. Era como si tuviera que saber qué estaba pensando como si nada más importara.

Iría a hablar con ella. De todas formas, parecía como si necesitara una mano, al menos hasta que saliera del peligroso pavimento. Por supuesto, no podía ofrecerlo eso, ¿o sí? Vacilé, atormentado. Si no le gustaba la nieve, mucho menos iba a agradecer si la tocaba con mis manos congeladas. Debí haberme puesto guantes. Solo me quedaba la opción de hacer reír a la princesita y quizás molestarla porque su coche había vuelto a ser una calabaza.

- ¡NO! - Alice jadeó muy fuerte.

Salí de mi ensoñación. Examine rápidamente mi alrededor. ¿Qué estaba viendo la duende? ¿A Jasper atacar a algún humano? Esa fue mi primera impresión, pero me equivoque.

Mike Newton había decidido tomar la curva hacia el aparcamiento a una imprudente velocidad. Esta decisión lo llevaría a patinar a través de un parche de hielo…. Justo hacia Rosalie.

Me tomo medio segundo comprender y reaccionar.

¡Ella no! Las palabras dispararon en mi cabeza como si pertenecieran a alguien más.

Me lancé a través del aparcamiento, introduciéndome entre el coche y la atónita chica. Me moví tan rápido que todo era un borrón por el objeto de mi foco. Ella no me vio. Ningún ojo humano podría haber seguido mi trayectoria. Mi mente estaba concentrada solo en ella. Aún miraba a la increíble forma que estaba a punto de aplastar su cuerpo contra la carrocería de metal de su camioneta.

La tomé por la cintura, moviéndome con demasiada urgencia para ser tan gentil como ella hubiese querido que lo fuera. En la centésima de segundo que me tomó sacar su liviana figura fuera del camino de la muerte y el tiempo en que choqué contra el suelo con ella en mis brazos, ya estaba vívidamente enterado de su frágil y rompible cuerpo.

Cuando escuché su cabeza chocar contra el hielo, sentí como si yo también me congelara.

Pero ni siquiera tuve un segundo completo para asistir su condición. Escuché el auto detrás de nosotros, chirriando mientras daba una vuelta alrededor del robusto cuerpo de acero de su camioneta. Estaba cambiando su curso, formando arcos, viniendo por ella otra vez, como si ella fuera un imán, atrayéndolo hacia nosotros.

Una palabra que nunca hubiera dicho en frente de una dama, se escapó entre mis dientes.

Ya había hecho mucho. Cuando casi volé a través del aire para sacarla del camino, estaba absolutamente consciente del error que estaba cometiendo. El saber que era un error no me detuvo, pero no era totalmente ignorante sobre el riesgo que estaba tomando. Tomando, no sólo por mí, sino para toda mi familia.

Exposición.

Y esto ciertamente no iba a ayudar, pero de ninguna forma iba a permitir que ese auto lograra quitarle la vida en este segundo intento.

La dejé caer y lancé mis manos hacia afuera, deteniendo la furgoneta antes de que pudiera tocar a la chica. La fuerza me empujó hacia atrás dentro del lugar de estacionamiento al lado de su camioneta, y pude sentir su carrocería doblarse detrás de mis hombros. La furgoneta chocó contra el irrompible obstáculo de mis brazos, se volcó, y luego se balanceó inestablemente en sus dos neumáticos derechos.

Si movía mi mano, la parte trasera de la furgoneta iba a caer en sus piernas.

Oh, por el amor de todo lo sagrado, ¿acaso la catástrofe no terminaría nunca? ¿Existía algo más que pudiera ir mal? Difícilmente me podía sentar aquí, sosteniendo ese viejo auto en el aire, esperando algún rescate. Ni podía lanzarla lejos. Debía considerar al conductor, sus pensamientos eran incoherentes con el pánico.

Con un gruñido interno, empujé el auto para que oscilara lejos de nosotros por un instante. Cuando caía sobre mí, la sujeté por debajo de la carrocería con mi mano derecha mientras enroscaba mi brazo izquierdo en la cintura de la chica de nuevo y la arrojaba fuera de debajo de la furgoneta, apretándola fuertemente hacia mi costado. Su cuerpo se movió mientras la balanceaba alrededor para que sus piernas quedaran libres de ningún peligro

¿Estaba consciente? ¿Cuánto daño le había causado en mi improvisado intento de rescate?

Dejé caer el auto, ahora que no podía hacerle daño a ella. Chocó contra el pavimento y todas las ventanas se rompieron al unísono.

Sabía que estaba en medio de una crisis. ¿Cuánto había visto ella? ¿Habría otros testigos que me vieron materializarme a su lado y luego detener la furgoneta mientras trataba de mantenerla fuera del alcance de la chica? Estas preguntas deberían ser mi mayor preocupación.

Pero estaba demasiado ansioso para realmente preocuparme sobre la amenaza de exponernos como debería. Demasiado asustado de que podía haberla herido en mi esfuerzo por protegerla. Demasiado asustado de tenerla tan cerca de mí, sabiendo cómo olería si me permitía inhalar. Demasiado consciente del calor de su suave cuerpo, presionado contra el mío, incluso a través de ambos obstáculos de nuestras chaquetas, podía sentir ese calor...

El primer miedo fue el mayor. Mientras los gritos de los testigos hacían erupción alrededor nuestro, la bajé para examinar su rostro, para ver si estaba consciente esperando fieramente que no estuviera sangrando por alguna herida.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando en estado de shock.

- ¿Rosalie? - pregunté desesperado. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien.- Dijo las palabras automáticamente en una deslumbrada voz.

Alivio, tan exquisito que casi dolió, recorrió mi cuerpo al sonido de su voz. Respiré por entre mis dientes, y no me importó el acompañamiento ardiente en mi garganta. Casi lo agradecía.

Ella trato de ponerse de pie, pero yo no estaba listo para soltarla. Se sentía de alguna manera... ¿seguro? Mejor, al menos, al tenerla a mi lado.

- Ve con cuidado.- Le advertí. - Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.-

No había en ningún lado olor a sangre fresca –un milagro- pero esto no descartaba algún daño interno. Estaba abruptamente ansioso de llevarla con Carlisle y a un completo equipamiento de radiología.

- ¡Ay!- dejo, su tono cómicamente se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tenía razón sobre su cabeza.

- Tal y como pensaba...- El alivio me alegró, me puso casi vertiginoso.

- ¿Cómo demo...?.- Su voz se apagó, y sus párpados revolotearon. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?

El alivio se tornó amargo, y el humor se desvaneció. Ella sí había notado demasiado.

Ahora que estaba seguro de que la chica estaba en perfectas condiciones, la ansiedad por mi familia se volvió severa.

- Estaba a tu lado, Rose.- Sabía por mi experiencia que si era muy convincente al mentir, cualquiera que preguntara estaría cada vez menos seguro de la verdad.

Se sacudió de nuevo, y esta vez la solté. Necesitaba respirar para actuar mi papel correctamente. Necesitaba espacio entre su calor sanguíneo y yo, lo más lejos posible en el pequeño espacio entre los maltratados vehículos.

Ella me miró, y yo a ella. El mirar a otro lado primero que ella, fue un error que sólo un mentiroso incompetente hubiera cometido, y yo no era un mentiroso incompetente. Mi expresión era lisa, benigna... Parecía confundirla. Eso era bueno.

El escenario del accidente ahora estaba rodeado. Mayormente por estudiantes, niños, mirando fijamente y empujándose a través de los restos para ver si había algún cuerpo destrozado. Había un balbuceo de gritos y chorro de pensamientos en shock. Escaneé los pensamientos una vez que estaba seguro que no había alguna sospecha, y luego los dejé de escuchar concentrándome sólo en la chica.

Estaba distraída por la que se armó. Miró alrededor, su expresión todavía estaba atontada, y trató de ponerse de pie.

Puse mi mano suavemente en su hombro para mantenerla donde estaba.

- Quédate ahí por ahora.

- Pero hace frío.- Objetó.

Había estado casi al borde de morir aplastada, dos veces, casi quedó lisiada una vez, y a ella lo que le preocupaba era el frío. Me reí entre dientes antes de recordar que la situación no era para nada graciosa. Rose parpadeó, y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en mi rostro.

- Estabas allí, lejos – Eso me puso serio otra vez.

Ella miró hacia el sur, pero no había nada que mirar ahí ahora, sólo el arrugado costado de la furgoneta. - Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.-

- No, no es cierto.-

- Te vi. - Insistió; su voz sonaba muy infantil cuando se ponía obstinada. Su barbilla sobresalió un poco.

- Rose, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.

Miré profundamente a sus ojos abiertos de par en par, tratando de que ella aceptara mi versión la única versión racional en la mesa.

Su mandíbula se tensó. - No.

Traté de mantenerme calmado, sin entrar en pánico. Si sólo la pudiera mantener callada sólo por unos momentos, para darme una oportunidad de destruir la evidencia...e invalidar su historia con la excusa de su golpe en la cabeza.

¿No debería ser fácil mantener a esta silenciosa, reservada chica, callada? Si solo ella confiara en mí, sólo por un momento...

- Por favor, Rose – Le dije, y mi voz sonó muy intensa, porque de pronto quería que ella confiara en mí. Lo quería de verdad, y no solo por respeto, después del accidente. Un estúpido deseo. ¿Qué sentido tenía el que ella confiara en mí?

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, todavía a la defensiva.

- Confía en mí.- le rogué.

- ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después? -

Me enojó mucho tener que mentirle otra vez, cuando deseaba por todos los medios poder merecerme su confianza. Así que, cuando le respondí, fue una réplica.

- Muy bien.

- Muy bien. –Repitió en el mismo tono de recriminación.

Cuando el rescate comenzó a acercarse a nosotros llegaron adultos, autoridades, sirenas en la distancia traté de ignorarla y poner mis prioridades en orden. Busqué a Edward con la mirada. Solo el podría saber qué pasaba en todas las mentes en el aparcamiento, los testigos y los que venían llegando tarde.

Ella era la única que no aceptaba tan fácilmente esa explicación, pero consideraría al menos a los confiables testigos. Ella estaba asustada, traumatizada, sin mencionar el fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Posiblemente en shock. Sería aceptable para su historia que estuviera confundida, ¿cierto? Nadie le daría mucha importancia en contra de muchos otros espectadores...

Edward sé acerco hasta mi avisándome qué no existía peligro alguno y asegurándome qué después borrarían la evidencia. Lo cual me alivio.

Un equipo de EMT (Emergency Medical Technician) o Técnicos Médicos de la Emergencia sé acercaron a examinarnos. Por supuesto yo rechace la ayuda y la señale a ella. Aún así, subí en la parte delantera de la ambulancia para ir al hospital.

Mientras la examinaban, pude ver qué su padre había llegado. Observe en su rostro una marcada frustración por ese hecho. Escuche como ella le aseguraba estar perfectamente, y le preguntaba porque estaba en Forks, cuando sé suponía qué debía estar en Seattle. El le respondía algo sobre una cancelada audiencia pero aún así el abogado Hale sé dirigió con atención a varios EMT's para qué corroboraran lo dicho por su hija.

La comitiva avanzo muy lentamente para mi gusto hacia el hospital, seguido de un par de autos más. Entre ellos, el lujoso automóvil del padre de Rosalie, el mismo qué en otras circunstancias me hubiese hecho gracia. Pero no en este momento. En cuanto llegamos al hospital, busque a Carlisle y le explique lo sucedido.

No era como si el accidente le sorprendiera. –A estas alturas, todo el pueblo debía saber del accidente en el instituto-. Lo qué sorprendió y alarmo a Carlisle fue qué yo estuviera en su oficina.

Emmett –tu no…

- No, no, no es eso.

Respiró profundo. Por supuesto que no. Siento mucho haberlo considerado. Tus ojos, por supuesto, debí haberlo sabido... Él notó con alivio que mis ojos aún eran dorados.

- De todas maneras, ella está herida, Carlisle, probablemente nada serio, pero... -

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -

- Un estúpido accidente automovilístico. Ella estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Pero no podía sólo quedarme ahí y dejar que la aplastara...

-Comienza de nuevo, no estoy entendiendo. ¿Cómo estuviste tú involucrado en todo esto?

- Un automóvil patinó sobre el hielo, - susurré. Miré a la muralla detrás de él mientras hablaba. En vez de una multitud de diplomas enmarcados, él tenía una simple pintura al óleo. Una de sus favoritas, un aún no descubierto Hassam. - Ella estaba en el camino. Alice lo vio venir, lo supe en cuanto grito, pero no había tiempo de hacer nada más que realmente correr a través del aparcamiento quitarla de en medio. Nadie lo notó...excepto ella. Tenía que detener ese auto, también, pero otra vez, nadie vio eso...excepto ella. Yo...lo siento mucho Carlisle.

No quise ponernos a todos en peligro. Me sentí un tanto absurdo al decir aquello.

Rodeó el escritorio y puso su mano en mi hombro.

Hiciste lo correcto. Y no debió ser fácil para tí. Estoy orgulloso de tí, Emmett.

Ahora podía mirarlo a los ojos. - Ella sabe que hay algo...raro conmigo.

- Eso no importa. Si nos tenemos que ir, nos iremos. ¿Qué ha dicho ella?-

Moví mi cabeza, un poco frustrado. - Nada aún.

¿Aún?

- Ella estuvo de acuerdo con mi versión de los hechos. Pero está esperando una explicación.

Él frunció el ceño, considerando esto.

- Se golpeó la cabeza, bueno, en realidad yo le golpeé la cabeza,- continué rápidamente. - La golpeé contra el piso bastante fuerte. Ella parece estar bien, pero... No creo que cueste mucho desacreditar su historia.

Me sentí un delincuente al decir esas palabras.

Carlisle oyó el hastío en mi voz. Quizá eso no será necesario. Veamos qué pasa, ¿vamos? Suena como que tengo un paciente que atender.

- Por favor.- le dije. - Estoy tan preocupado de que la haya herido. -

La expresión de Carlisle se aclaró. Sacudió su rubio cabello sólo unos tonos más claros que ojos dorados y se rió.

Ha sido un día interesante para ti, ¿verdad? Como si los roles se hubieran invertido. En algún lugar durante ese corto silencioso segundo cuando me lancé a través del congelado pavimento, me había transformado de asesino a protector.

Me reí con él, recordando la seguridad que tenía de que Rose jamás necesitaría protección de nada más que de mí. Había un límite para mi risa porque, con auto o sin el, eso era totalmente verdad.

Acompañe a Carlisle escuchando el hospital lleno de murmullos. Mike Newton, el conductor del auto, parecía estar herido peor que Rose, y la atención a él mientras ella esperada su turno para que le tomaran radiografías. Carlisle se mantuvo en el fondo, confiando en el diagnóstico de los exámenes, que Rose solo estaba levemente lastimada. Lo sabía por esa expresión qué mantenía. Era idéntica a la qué mostraba cuando le hablaba a Esme o a la familia de sus pacientes. Esto me puso ansioso, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Un sola mirada a su rostro y ella estaría inmediatamente recordándome, en el hecho de que había algo raro conmigo y mi familia, y eso podía hacerla hablar.

Ella ciertamente tenía suficientes compañeros para conversar. Mike estaba consumido por la culpa, ya que casi la había matado, y no parecía que iba a callarse.

Hubo un momento muy tenso para mí cuando Mike le preguntó cómo había salido fuera del camino.

Esperé, sin respirar, mientras ella vacilaba.

- Pues... - La oyó decir. Entonces hizo una pausa tan larga que Mike pensó si la había confundido con su pregunta. Finalmente, continuó. - Emmett me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria del auto.

Exhalé. Y entonces mi respiración se agitó. Nunca antes la había escuchado decir mi nombre. Me gustó como sonó

Quería escucharlo. Quería qué ella me lo dijera a mí

- Emmett Cullen,- ella dijo, cuando Mike parecía confuso respecto a lo que ella se refería. Me encontré a mi mismo en la puerta, con mi mano en la perilla. El deseo de verla se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Me tenía que auto recordar la necesidad de precaución.

- Estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Estará durmiendo? —Yo sabía qué no. Su respiración no era tan acompasada. ella abrió los ojos de inmediato.

Fue fácil ignorar a Mike y el olor de su sangre cuando ella puso su atención en mi.

—Oye, Emmett, lo siento mucho... —empezó Mike.

—No hay culpa sin sangre —me senté a los pies de su cama. Necesitaba contemplarla antes de….

— ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico? –pregunte con una media sonrisa. Ella bufo molesta.

—No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —se quejo—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?

—Tengo influencias —respondí—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

En ese momento Carlisle entro.

—Bueno, señorita Hale ¿Cómo se encuentra? –pregunto Carlisle. En ese momento también me di cuenta de qué Edward lo acompañaba.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella algo molesta.

Carlisle se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

—Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Emmett me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

—Estoy perfectamente —repitió suspirando al tiempo qué miraba enojada y sé daba cuenta de qué Edward, sé encontraba en la sala la sala.

Carlisle comenzó a examinarla y ella emitió un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Le duele? —preguntó.

—No mucho.

No pude evitar reír y ganarme una mirada furiosa de su parte. Para aliviar la situación de tensión, Carlisle intervino.

—De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.

— ¿No puedo ir a la escuela? Pregunto algo hastiada.

—Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma. –Le respondió Carlisle.

Eso, en lugar de calmarla la enfureció más y al parecer yo era su víctima favorita.

— ¿Puede él ir a la escuela? –pregunto tratando de contener la ira en su voz.

—Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia y una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

—En realidad —le corrigió Carlisle parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

— ¡Oh, no! –dijo ella desesperada, lo qué nos descoloco a Carlisle y a mi.

— ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?

— ¡No, no! —insistió al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y se levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque se tambaleé y mi padre la sostuvo. Parecía preocupado. Y yo un poco enfurecido. ¿Por qué no preví eso? Quizás yo podría haberla sujetado para qué no cayera y así obtener un último contacto.

—Me encuentro bien —volvió a asegurarle.

Me recordó a una chiquilla berrinchuda y caprichosa, y al parecer a Edward también, porque tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor.

—No me duele mucho —volvió a asegurar.

—Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba el informe con una floritura.

—La suerte fue que Emmett estuviera a mi lado —le corrigió a Carlisle, mientras me miraba enfadada.

—Ah, sí, bueno —Carlisle sé quedo en stand by y me pedía encargarme de ella, con un tono de voz solo perceptible a los oídos tan sensibles de un vampiro. Súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Mike y se marchó a la cama contigua.

—Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Mike, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

Ella llego hasta mi.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuro muy bajo.

—Tu padre te espera —dije

Ella miro a mi padre, a Edward y a Mike, e insistió:

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.

¿Es qué no podía dejarlo allí? No quería mentirle. Pero ella no me daba otra opción.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunte tratando de sonar enojado. Por supuesto, Edward salió por una puerta lateral para escuchar la conversación y así poder avisarme de algún peligro.

—Me debes una explicación —dijo enfadada.

—Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada. –Le respondí duramente.

—Me lo prometiste. –Recordó.

—Rosalie, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.

—No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Rosalie?

—Quiero saber la verdad —dijo—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.

— ¿Qué crees que pasó? —pregunte intentando desviar la conversación.

—Todo lo que sé —le contesto de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Mike tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...

La observe mientras ella se daba cuenta de lo loco qué sonaba aquello. Por supuesto la mire con incredulidad, dándole más coherencia a lo qué ella pensaba. Pero aún así me mantuve a la defensiva.

— ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta? –pregunte aún incrédulo.

Ella simplemente asintió. No tenía palabras.

—Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes. –Asegure desdeñoso.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

—Entonces, ¿qué importa? –pregunte sorprendido-

—Me importa a mí —grito—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.

— ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?

—Gracias.

Sé le notaba la furia en los ojos.

—No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?

—No.

—En ese caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final ella rompió el silencio.

En tal caso, -dijo molesta ¿Podrías aclararme algo?

No sabía qué esperar, pero supuse qué cualquier otra cosa qué alentara su distracción seria buena.

-Un par de enfermeras aseguraron que no era la primera vez que tu familia estaba involucrada en un accidente similar. ¿Quién fue la anterior victima?

¿Es qué acaso nadie en este pueblo puede mantener la boca cerrada? ¿Por qué tienen esa absurda necesidad de entrometerse en la vida de los demás? A estas alturas, había olvidado por completo aquel incidente y parecía qué la gente no lo haría.

Tome una bocanada de aire y le respondí.

-Mi cuñada, Isabella. Parece que aquí todos están acostumbrados a casi asesinar a las chicas nuevas. –Dije haciendo un amago de sonrisa. Mientras me alejaba. No quería responder más preguntas peligrosas.

Ella corrió a través del pasillo a alcanzarme. — ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunto fríamente.

—No lo sé. Y eso era verdad. Por mi mente pasaron muchas ideas. Desde no querer qué muriera, hasta culpar a Jasper y su poco autocontrol. De cualquier forma yo sabía qué mentía. La había salvado porque la quería viva y a mi lado. No podía imaginarme un mundo en el qué ella no existiera. Ya no.

La escuche salir. No voltee. No podía con la culpa. Vi a Carlisle de lejos y a Edward emparejándose a mi lado. Volvimos a la mansión Cullen. Tendríamos una reunión familiar a la brevedad posible y yo ya estaba preparado para lo qué fuera a ocurrir. Aunque en realidad, Carlisle sé quedo en el hospital por cualquier emergencia qué pudiera suscitarse después del aparatoso accidente.

Todos esperamos a qué Carlisle terminara su turno en el hospital y volviera a casa. No era fácil, por supuesto pero ¿Quién había dicho qué la vida era fácil? A lo largo de los setenta años qué he vivido como vampiro, no recuerdo a nadie qué hubiese tenido una vida fácil. A la gente de bajos recursos la había visto sufrir o morir de hambre, mientras qué a las personas pudientes las había visto morir hundidos de preocupación por qué la bolsa de valores no sé desplomase y los dejara en la ruina o por ver como sus seres queridos sé peleaban unos con otros por la cuantiosa herencia qué dejaría. Era un patrón qué había venido repitiéndose a lo largo de las décadas y esa clase de conducta qué no cambiaria para mejor a lo largo de los años.

Edward me observaba atónito. Por su expresión facial supuse qué no sé esperaba algo como lo qué pensaba. No. Claro qué no. Había pasado de ser alguien alegre y optimista a un analítico preocupado sin remedio.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a casa Edward me dijo:

-Todo saldrá bien Emmett. Haremos lo necesario para qué nadie salga lastimado, hermano. Pero debo advertirte qué no todo será fácil. Es tu decisión y al elegir un camino tendrás qué vivir con las consecuencias de aquello qué elijas.

Lo mire y asentí. Era un buen consejo.

-No quiero qué ella salga lastimada Edward. Ahora te entiendo. Nos es muy fácil juzgar y aconsejar cuando no estamos en el lugar del otro. Recuerdo qué para mí era muy fácil decirte qué convirtieras a Bella, siempre había pensado qué tu alma gemela –como dice Carlisle- estará para siempre a tu lado y te aceptara. Pero con ella no sé qué esperar. Sé qué tu sabes lo qué ella piensa, pero aún así, aún yo….

-Te enamoraste y tienes miedo.

Asentí.

No deberías temer Emm. Algunas veces, las personas suelen sorprendernos. Aunque lo aparente, Rosalie no ha tenido una vida fácil. Sé qué los humanos piensan lo contrario. Para ellos el valor de una buena o mala vida sé mide en la escala material y en la riqueza qué puedan atesorar. Para ellos lo más importante es como vistes, de qué marca es aquello usas o qué coche conduces. Pero ella es diferente. Suena tonto e ilógico pero no lo es. Para alguien como ella qué ha vivido rodeada de aquellos lujos el obtenerlos es algo normal y común y generalmente no sé fija en lo qué los demás utilizan, puesto qué ha crecido rodeada de gente como ella. Para Rosalie no es fácil imaginarse una vida distinta a la suya, pero precisamente porque lo qué tiene o utiliza ha sido siempre parte de su vida no le da mayor importancia.

Sabes qué no es qué quisiéramos escuchar su conversación en la cafetería Emmett, sobra decir qué fue gracias a nuestros agudos sentidos qué lo hicimos y en mi caso porque sin intención escuche sus pensamientos.

Rosalie extraña sentirse segura querida y protegida. Eso sé lo diste tu, Emmett. Por eso es qué ella no entiende como es qué la trataste así en el hospital.

Cuando ella te contaba parte de su historia en su voz existía ese tono de añoranza por algo qué le hace falta. No lo dijo literalmente, pero el qué el senador Hale y su esposa murieran la afecto al punto de no sentirse parte de ningún lugar. Acepto hacer cosas qué jamás hubiese hecho antes bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Por qué crees qué le es muy fácil adaptarse al ambiente de este pequeño instituto cuando creció en lo mejor de Nueva York? Ella ya lo había hecho antes y es por eso qué este instituto no le resulta extraño Emmett. Rosalie en un afán por encontrar en otras personas el cariño qué le daban sus abuelos acepto someterse a los deseos y caprichos de su madre. Es tal y como tú lo pensaste, aunque su madre jamás lo aceptara y ella tampoco. En fin Emmett, lo qué quiero decir es qué ella jamás había hablado de lo qué le sucedió con nadie. Eres la primera persona a la qué sé lo cuenta y el qué ella te diera esa confianza y tu, de alguna manera la traicionaras haciendo lo qué hiciste hace unos instantes la ha dejado muy mal.

-Entonces ¿Crees qué sería mejor si yo le contara lo qué somos? Eso sería exponerla a un peligro aún mayor. Yo no creo qué los Vulturi…. Pero no pude terminar porque Edward me interrumpió.

-Prepárate Emmett. Alguien en la casa está esperando una explicación muy lógica y coherente sobre lo qué paso en el instituto.

-Supongo qué ya la conoces, Edward.

-Así es, pero eso no quita el hecho de qué…. Lo sabes.

Si, lo sé Emmett.

**E&R**

Nos fuimos directo al comedor.

Obviamente, el lugar, nunca se ocupaba para su previsto propósito. Pero estaba amueblado con una mesa larga, ovalada y de color caoba rodeada de sillas éramos escrupulosos sobre tener toda la utilería en su lugar. A Carlisle le gustaba ocupar el lugar como una sala de conferencias. En un grupo con tal fuerza y dispares personalidades, a veces era necesario discutir las cosas con calma, cada uno en su lugar.

Tenía el presentimiento de que el estar sentados no iba a ayudar mucho el día de hoy. Era como vivir un deja-vú con lo sucedido con Bella hace dos años.

Carlisle estaba sentado en su puesto usual a la cabeza del lado este de la habitación.

Esme estaba a su lado con sus manos tomadas por encima de la mesa.

Los profundos y dorados ojos de Esme estaban enfocados en mi, llenos de preocupación.

Quédate. –Fue su único susurro.

Deseaba poder sonreírle a la mujer que verdaderamente era una madre para mi, pero no tenía consuelo para ella en estos momentos.

Me senté al otro lado de Carlisle. Esme se acercó para poner su mano libre sobre mi hombro. Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaría por comenzar; sólo estaba preocupada por mi.

Carlisle tenía un mejor presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir. Sus labios estaban presionados suavemente y su frente estaba arrugada. La expresión lo hacía ver viejo.

Cuando todos se sentaron, podía ver las líneas dibujadas.

Bella se sentó frente a Carlisle en el otro lado de la mesa. Me miró fijamente en todo momento.

Edward se sentó a su lado, con su rostro y sus pensamientos inescrutables.

Jasper vaciló, y luego se fue a parar contra la pared detrás de Bella. Él estaba decidido a apoyar lo qué ella decidiera sin importar el resultado de esta discusión. No necesitaba ser un lector de mentes como Edward. Jasper aún no superaba la culpa de lo sucedido en su cumpleaños 18.

Alice fue la última en entrar, y sus ojos estaban enfocados en algo lejano el futuro, aún muy imperceptible para que ella hiciera uso de él. Pareciendo que sin pensarlo siquiera, se sentó al lado de Esme. Se frotó la frente como si tuviera jaqueca. Jasper se movió intranquilo considerando acercarse y acompañar a Alice, pero se mantuvo en su lugar.

Respiré profundo. Yo había empezado esto yo debía hablar primero.

- Lo siento.- Dije, mirando primero a Bella, después a Jasper y a Edward. - No era mí intención ponerlos en peligro. Fui desconsiderado, y asumiré toda la responsabilidad por mi precipitado acto.

Bella me miró ceñuda. - ¿A qué te refieres con, "asumiré toda la responsabilidad"? ¿Lo vas a arreglar todo?

- Estoy dispuesto a marcharme ahora, si eso arregla las cosas.- Si estoy seguro de que la chica estará a salvo y que ninguno de ustedes la tocará, corregí en mi cabeza.

- No.- Esme murmuró. - No, Emmett.

Acaricié su mano. - Es sólo por unos años.

-Me sentía como si estuviera ocupando el lugar de Edward años atrás. Era una sensación asfixiante. Y más cuando veía a Esme suplicarme no alejarme. Por mi mente cruzo el recuerdo de sus facciones llenas de tormento como cuando Edward sé fue.

- Bueno, Esme tiene razón.- dijo Edward. - No puedes ir a ninguna parte justo ahora.

Eso sería lo opuesto a ayudar. Tenemos que saber lo que la gente está pensando, ahora más que nunca.

- Alice notará cualquier peligro.- Discrepé.

Carlisle movió su cabeza. - Creo que Edward tiene razón, Emmett. La chica estará más dispuesta a hablar si tu desapareces. O nos vamos todos, o no se va nadie.

- Ella no dirá nada. - insistí rápidamente. Bella estaba al borde de la explosión, y yo pretendía explotar primero.

La palma de Bella golpeó la mesa con una fuerte explosión. - No le podemos dar una oportunidad a la humana a que diga algo. Carlisle, tú debes ver eso. Incluso si todos desapareciéramos, es peligroso dejar historias detrás de nosotros. Vivimos muy diferente al resto de nuestra clase tu sabes que los Vulturi amarán tener una excusa para apuntarnos con el dedo. ¡Debemos ser más cuidadosos que cualquiera!

- Ya hemos dejado rumores detrás de nosotros antes.- le recordé ácidamente. Aunque claro no lo sabes porque no eres un miembro muy antiguo en nuestra familia, Bella.

- Sólo rumores y sospechas, Emmett. ¡No testigos y evidencias!

- ¡Evidencias! - me burlé. Pero Jasper negaba con la cabeza, con una mirada muy dura.

- Bella... - comenzó Carlisle.

- Déjame terminar, Carlisle. No tiene que ser una gran producción. La chica se golpeó la cabeza. Puede que de pronto ese golpe resulte ser más serio de lo que aparenta.- Bella se encogió. - Todos los mortales se van a dormir con la duda de no volver a despertar. Los demás esperarán que seamos capaces de arreglar nuestros asuntos. Técnicamente, ese sería el trabajo de Emmett, pero esto obviamente lo supera. Tú sabes que yo me puedo controlar. No dejaría ninguna evidencia.

- Sí, Bella, no sabíamos la competente asesina qué podrías llegar a ser. –Le gruñi.

Ella me gruñó de vuelta, furiosa.

-Emmett, por favor.- dijo Carlisle. Luego se volvió hacia Bella. - Bella, tu situación y la de Rosalie son muy distintas. Sé qué en el accidente sé asemejan, pero aún así ella no tuvo culpa alguna por el incidente en el patio escolar. La chica Hale es inocente.

- No es algo personal, Carlisle.- Bella dijo entre dientes. - Es para protegernos a todos.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio mientras Carlisle pensaba su respuesta. Cuando negó, Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Ella debió haberlo sabido. Tanto como cualquiera en el comedor y qué conociera a Carlisle hubiera podido anticipar sus próximas palabras. Carlisle nunca iba a comprometer la seguridad de alguien.

- Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, Bella, pero...me gustaría mucho que realmente fuéramos algo que valiera la pena proteger. El ocasional...accidente o lapso en rigor es una parte deplorable de quiénes somos.- Era muy común en él incluirse en el plural, aunque él nunca había sufrido un lapso. - El asesinar a una inocente niña a sangre fría es algo muy diferente. Creo que el riesgo que ella presenta, aunque diga sus sospechas o no, no es nada comparado con el riesgo mayor. Si hacemos excepciones para protegernos, nos arriesgamos a algo mucho más importante. Nos arriesgamos a perder la esencia de quiénes somos.

Controlé mi expresión muy cuidadosamente. No ayudaría para nada hacer una mueca.

O aplaudir, que es lo que quería hacer ahora.

Bella frunció el ceño. - Sólo se trata de ser responsable.

- Es ser insensible.- corrigió Carlisle gentilmente. - Toda vida es valiosa.

Bella suspiró muy fuerte y su labio inferior sobresalió. Edward acarició su hombro.

- Todo estará bien, Bella. - la animó en una baja voz.

Es qué no lo entienden –grito desesperada Bella. Precisamente esto de matarla sé trata de evitar una tragedia familiar. Sé qué no la conozco personalmente ni mucho menos, pero conozco a las chicas de su clase. Después de todo, tal y como ustedes lo aseguraron ella y yo venimos de la misma brecha generacional. Claro qué conozco su forma de pensar. Es de esa clase de chicas egoístas a las qué solo les importa ella misma. No hace falta ser un genio ni poder leer la mente como Edward para saber qué es una chiquilla hueca y sin cerebro qué juega a ser la princesa encerrada en una torre. Ella jamás ha sufrido y ha tenido todo lo qué ha deseado, si basta ver como este pueblo prácticamente besa el suelo donde pisa.

Antes de llegar a Forks conocí a alguien como ella en Phoenix, su nombre era Emma. Era la sobrina de un senador, la habían mandado al instituto público para darle una lección por su comportamiento, pero no fue así.

La señorita llego y sé adueño de todo el lugar. Humillaba a todos en la escuela, siempre hacia lo qué deseaba y jamás la molestaba nadie. El instituto era su pequeño reino de terror. Pero claro, nadie decía ni hacia nada porque era la sobrina del senador Thompson.

-Pero eso no tiene nada qué ver con la situación de Rosalie, Bella. Tu no la conoces ni sabes qué cosas pasan por su cabeza. Además, es probable qué ni siquiera hable del accidente, tal y como tu no lo hiciste.

-Pero sigue siendo un peligro inminente. Ella es como Emma Thompson. Grita, golpea, humilla.

Todos nos sorprendimos. Generalmente Bella no hablaba sobre su pasado, pero está vez había dicho tantas cosas.

-Rosalie no es así, Bella…. Ella…. Ni siquiera termine mi alegato. Carlisle me detuvo.

- La pregunta, - continuó Carlisle, - si nos tenemos que marchar, o no.

- No.- gimió Bella. No quiero alejarme de aquí, yo no….

-Es egoísmo de tu parte, entonces –explote furioso. Porque déjame recordarte Bella qué si nos quedamos aquí en Forks fue por ti. La verdad es qué nos íbamos a mudar en aquel tiempo después de tu accidente, pero no lo hicimos y por el contrario, está familia cuando te transformamos decidimos hacer lo qué nos pedias. No puedes ser ahora tu tan egoísta como para querer terminar con….

-Ya basta.

Carlisle se encogió.

- ¡Me gusta aquí! ¡Hay tan poco sol, que casi podemos tener una vida normal!

-Ahora te gusta el clima. No me digas. Tu odiabas Forks.

- Bueno, ciertamente no tenemos que decidirlo ahora. –Volvió a intervenir Carlisle intentando poner algo de orden. Podemos esperar y ver si es realmente necesario. Emmett parece muy seguro del silencio de la chica Hale y tenemos a Edward para vigilar sus pensamientos.

Bella resopló.

Pero ya no estaba preocupado por Bella. Podía ver que ella acataría la decisión de Carlisle, sin importar cuán enfurecida estaba conmigo. Su conversación se había movido a detalles menos importantes. Aunque una parte de mi sé sintió culpable. Después de todo, Bella era mi hermanita pequeña y jamás había tenido ninguna clase de altercado con ella.

Jasper permaneció inmóvil.

Entendía por qué. Antes de que él y Alice se conocieran, él vivió en una zona de combate, un implacable teatro de guerra. Él sabía las consecuencias sobre burlar las reglas. Él había visto las espantosas secuelas con sus propios ojos.

Decía mucho el que Jasper no hubiera tratado de calmar a Bella con sus facultades extras, ni que tratara de alentarla. Él se mantenía alejado de esta discusión sobre ella.

- Jasper. - dije.

Él me miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- Ella no pagará por mi error. No lo voy a permitir.

- Entonces, ¿Ella se beneficiará del? Ella debió morir hoy, Emmett. Yo sólo voy a terminar lo que empezó.

Repetí, enfatizando cada palabra. - No lo permitiré.-

Levantó las cejas. Él no estaba esperando esto. Él no había imaginado que yo actuaría para defenderla. Podía sentir la sorpresa en mi cuerpo como propia.

Movió su cabeza una vez. - No permitiré que Alice viva en el peligro, incluso uno pequeño. Tú no sientes por nadie lo que yo siento por ella, Emmett. Y no has pasado por lo que yo he pasado, aunque hayas visto mis recuerdos o no. Tú no lo entiendes.

- No estoy negando eso, Jasper. Pero te lo digo ahora, no te voy a permitir que hieras a Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Nos miramos mutuamente sin pestañear, midiendo la oposición. Sentí cómo cateaba el humor a mí alrededor, probando mi determinación.

- Jazz, - dijo Alice, interrumpiéndonos.

Él me sostuvo la mirada por un momento más, y entonces la miró a ella. - No te molestes en decirme que te puedes cuidar sola, Alice. Yo ya sé eso. Aún así tengo...

- Eso no es lo que voy a decir. - interrumpió Alice. - Te iba a pedir un favor.

- Sé que me amas. Gracias. Pero realmente apreciaría que no trataras de matar a Rose.

Primero que todo, Emmett habla en serio, yo no quiero verlos pelear. Segundo, ella es mi amiga.

- Pero...Alice... - Jasper jadeó. No pude lograr voltear mi cabeza y mirar su expresión.

El modo en que decía el nombre de la chica...como si ya fueran amigas muy cercanas...

- Alice – dije. - ¿Qué significa...? -

- Te dije que un cambio se aproximaba. No lo sé, Emmett.- Pero apretó su mandíbula y pude ver que había más.

- ¿Qué, Alice? ¿Qué estás escondiendo? -

- ¿Es sobre ella? - exigí saber. - ¿Es sobre Rose?

- Se está solidificando. - susurró Alice. - Cada minuto estás más decidido. Existen sólo dos caminos para ella. Es lo uno o lo otro Emmett.

- Debo irme. - le susurré a Alice, ignorando a Edward.

- Emmett, ya hemos intentado eso. - dijo Edward muy despacio. - Esa es la mejor manera de alentar a la chica a que diga algo. Tienes que quedarte y afrontar esto.

- No veo que vayas a ninguna parte, Emmett. - me dijo Alice. - Creo que ya no puedes irte. –

Piensa en eso, agregó silenciosamente. Piensa en irte.

Vi a lo que se refería. Sí, la idea de no verla más era...dolorosa. Pero era también necesario. No podía sancionar ningún futuro del que aparentemente yo iba a condenarla.

No estoy totalmente segura de Jasper, Emmett, Alice continuó. Si tu te vas, si él piensa que ella es un peligro para nosotros...

- No escucho eso. - La contradije, todavía medio inconsciente de nuestra audiencia.

Jasper estaba dudoso. Él nunca haría algo que hiriera a Alice.

No es el momento oportuno. ¿Arriesgarás su vida, dejándola indefensa?

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? - gruñí. Mi cabeza se cayó entre mis manos.

Yo no era el protector de Rosalie. No podía serlo. ¿Acaso el futuro dividido de Alice no era suficiente prueba de eso?

Yo también la amo. O lo haré. No en la misma forma, pero la quiero alrededor para cuando eso ocurra. Por ahora, solo somos amigas. Y créeme, ella no tiene muchas. Está sola y Bella, pues ella no tiene la culpa de lo qué tu has vivido. Ella simplemente…

- Amarla... ¿también? - susurré, incrédulo.

Ella suspiró. Estás tan ciego, Emmett. ¿Acaso no ves a dónde te lleva todo esto? ¿No puedes ver dónde estás? Es mucho más inevitable que el sol salga por el este. Ve lo que yo veo... intenta ver tu comportamiento desde el punto de vista de un tercero.

Agité mi cabeza, horrorizado. - No.- traté de apagar las visiones que ella me revelaba.

- No tengo que seguir ese camino. Me iré. Cambiaré el futuro.

- Puedes intentarlo. - me dijo, con su voz escéptica.

- ¿Enamorado de una humana? - Repitió Esme en su aturdida voz. - ¿De la chica que salvó hoy? ¿Enamorado de ella?

- ¿Qué es lo que ves, Alice? Exactamente.- preguntó Jasper.

Ella se volteó hacia él; yo continué mirando aturdido al perfil de su rostro.

- Todo depende si él es lo suficientemente fuerte o no. O la mata él mismo se volteó para encontrarse con mi mirada de nuevo, deslumbrada lo cual, realmente, me irritaría mucho, Emmett, sin mencionar lo que te causaría a tí... - Miró a Jasper de nuevo, - o ella será una de nosotros algún día.

Alguien jadeó; no miré para ver quién.

- ¡Eso no va a ocurrir!- Estaba gritando de nuevo. - ¡Ninguna de las dos opciones!

Alice no pareció oírme. - Depende. - repitió. - Puede que él sea muy fuerte para no matarla, pero estará muy cerca. Le tomará una impresionante fuerza de autocontrol.- dijo reflexivamente. - Incluso, más del que ha tenido Carlisle. Puede que sea lo suficientemente fuerte... De lo único que no es lo suficientemente fuerte es de estar lejos de ella. Eso es una causa perdida.

No podía encontrar mi voz. Nadie parecía poder hacerlo tampoco. La habitación estaba en absoluta quietud.

Yo miraba a Alice, y todos me miraban a mí. Podía ver mi propia expresión horrorizada desde diferentes puntos de vista.

Después de un largo momento, Carlisle suspiró.

- Bueno, esto...complica las cosas.-

- Supongo que los planes son los mismos. - dijo Carlisle pensativamente. – Nos quedaremos y observaremos. Obviamente, nadie...herirá a la chica.-

Me endurecí.

- No, - dijo Jasper tranquilamente. - Puedo acceder a eso. Si Alice ve sólo dos caminos... -

- ¡No! - Mi voz no era un grito o un gruñido o un llanto de desesperación, pero alguna combinación de los tres. - ¡No!

Tenía que irme, para alejarme del ruido de sus pensamientos. El egoísmo de Bella, la sorpresa de Edward, la paciencia infinita de Carlisle...

Peor: la confianza de Alice. La confianza de Jasper en la confianza de Alice.

Y lo peor de todo: La...alegría de Esme. Ahora entendía a Edward. En ese momento entendí qué aunque mi madre sé alegrara por mi yo no tenía derecho a arrebatarle la vida qué tenía a Rosalie. Ella merecía vivir. Tener hijos, una familia, un esposo, una enorme casa, nietos…. Y eso volvió a partir mi frio y duro corazón. Nunca en mis setenta años de vida había maldecido mi suerte por ser lo qué soy, pero en ese instante desee por un minúsculo segundo ser un simple humano para poder darle a Rosalie todo aquello qué cualquier chico podía darle. Las imágenes de ella sonriéndole a alguien, de una pequeña sonrisa, todo, todo me daba vueltas y me martillaba la cabeza como si fuese a destrozarla.

Salí de la habitación. Esme me tomó el brazo pero yo seguí de largo, no reconocí el gesto.

Estaba corriendo antes de que estuviera fuera de la casa. Traspasé el río de un salto, y corrí por el bosque. La lluvia volvió, cayendo tan fuerte que ya estaba mojado en un par de minutos. Me gustaba la delgada capa de agua creaba una pared entre yo y el resto del mundo. Me encerraba, me dejaba estar solo.

Corrí hacia el este, por y entre las montañas sin detenerme, hasta que pude ver las luces de Seattle en el otro lado del sonido. Me detuve antes de tocar los bordes de la civilización humana.

Encerrado por la lluvia, solo, finalmente pude mirar lo que había hecho a la forma en que había mutilado el futuro. Inevitablemente, la duende había logrado su propósito y había incrustado unas imágenes muy nítidas en mi mente, casi como si pudiera ver el futuro, tal y como lo hacía ella.

Primero, la visión de Alice y la confianza y la amistad era tan obvia que gritaba fuera de las imágenes qué inconscientemente o quizás conscientemente planto en mi cabeza.

Los ojos azul tormenta de Rosalie no estaban desconcertados en esta visión, pero aún lleno de secretos en este momento, parecía ser secretos felices. Ella no se alejó del frío abrazo de Alice.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Cuánto sabía ella? En ese momento (aún de mortalidad) del futuro, ¿qué pensaba ella de mí?

Y, la otra imagen, casi igual pero llena de horror. Alice y Rosalie, aún abrazadas mutuamente con signo de confianza y amistad. Pero ahora no había ninguna diferencia entre esos brazos ambos eran pálidos, suaves y duros como el mármol, como acero. Los ojos de Rose ya no eran de color azul. Estas iris eran de un chocante, vívido color carmesí. Los secretos en ellos eran insondables ¿Aceptación o desolación? Era imposible decirlo. Su rostro era frío e inmortal.

Me estremecí. No podía suprimir las preguntas, similares, pero diferentes: ¿Qué significaba? ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Y qué pensaba ella de mí ahora?

Podía responder la última. Si la fuerzo a pertenecer a esta media-vida por mi debilidad y mi egoísmo, seguramente me va a odiar.

Pero había otra horrorosa imagen más peor que cualquier imagen que haya visto en mi cabeza.

Mis propios ojos, de un profundo color carmesí por la sangre humana, inmortal, los ojos de un monstruo. El cuerpo irrompible de Rosalie en mis brazos, de un blanco ceniza, vacío y sin vida. Era tan concreto, tan claro.

No podría soportar ver eso. No podría soportarlo. Traté de desterrar la imagen de mi mente, traté de ver algo más, cualquier cosa. Traté de ver de nuevo la expresión en su vivo rostro que me había estado obstruyendo la vista por el último capítulo de mi existencia. No sirvió de nada.

La cruda visión de Alice llenó mi cabeza, y me retorcí en mi interior con la agonía que causaba. Mientras tanto, el monstruo en mí se desbordaba en regocijo, jubilante con su éxito.

Me asqueó.

Esto no podía suceder. Tenía que haber alguna forma de evitar el futuro. No dejaría que la visión de Alice me dirigiera. Podía elegir un camino diferente. Siempre había una opción.

Tenía que haberla.

Y precisamente esa culpa hizo desatar la primera de mis locuras. Esa noche, repetí el mismo patrón qué Edward con Bella. Me cole por una de sus ventanas. Verla dormir trajo tranquilidad a mi alma. Necesitaba observarla así. Tan frágil, tan dulce. Pero Alice interrumpió todo. La escuche sufrir y quise acercarme a ella, saber qué le sucedía, pero la duende dijo qué no debía escuchar lo qué la atormentaba. Me convenció de volver a casa diciendo qué tenía algo importante qué contarme sobre ella. Una visión, supuse.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Les doy las gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios. No saben lo que significan para mí.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Algo crudo. No sé, siento qué me falto expresar más cosas, pero si lo hacia no iba a poder subir el capi.**

**La verdad planeaba terminar aquí el punto de vista de Emmett, pero simplemente no pude. Hay tantas cosas qué decir. Supongo qué con el próximo lo hare. **

**Les tengo una noticia. Me estoy dando tiempo para escribir sobre todas mis historias, por lo qué en lo qué respecta a The shining in the dark planeo actualizar una vez al mes. Así qué, el próximo capítulo será los primeros días de marzo, si dios permite tener vida. Este sé los adelante porque no voy a poder conectarme el fin de semana, así qué no quería dejarlas con la duda, además, le prometi a holly qué actualizaría el fin de mes.**

**Antes de qué lo vuelva a olvidar. Regina, gracias por desvelarte leyendo la historia cuando toda tu familia estaba dormida. Gracias por comentar y por seguir también mis otras historias.**

¿Les gusto la conversación de Emmett y Edward? Sinceramente siempre he pensado así, qué nos es muy fácil aconsejar pero cuando estamos en el lugar de las personas simplemente no sabemos como reaccionaremos. Y en cuanto a Bella, pues digamos qué de alguna manera debía justificar su odio a Rose.

Así que por fa, si les agrado, o si no fue así, así como sus dudas, preguntas y sugerencias denle click al botoncito de abajo y dejen su comentario.

Para quienes no tienen cuenta en el ff y les gustaría qué les avisara cuando actualice o simplemente para poder agradecerles su comentario les pido qué me dejen su el mío es **yazmingrimaldo arroba Hotmail .com** por favor pongan qué son del ff y allí les contestare. O agréguenme directo del profile.

Por último, y no menos importante, les pido que si quieren recibir la actualización de la historia en su e-mail agreguen la historia en **Story Alert **o si lo prefieren pueden poner **Author Alert** y así en cuanto actualice cualquiera de mis historias les llegara un mensaje a su bandeja de entrada.

**Besos a todos y mil gracias por leerme. También los invito a pasar por mis otras historias. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	8. Visiones

**THE SHINING IN THE DARK**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la mayoría de la trama no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapte y aumente un poco la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

**VISIONES**

Había llegado hasta su casa, cerca del bosque. De un salto había llegado hasta su ventana, la cual fue relativamente fácil abrir. Su accidente estaba realmente reciente. Su respiración sonaba bastante acompasaba. Supuse qué ya llevaba tiempo durmiendo. ¿Acaso no eran ocho horas suficientes para un sueño humano reparador? ¿Había corrido durante tanto tiempo como para qué ella terminase completamente hundida en un sueño tan profundo?

Me percate entonces de qué hacía bastante tiempo qué no observaba realmente un reloj. Hacía las cosas y me dedicaba a dejarme guiar por el mero instinto y por los demás. Era cierto qué vivía algo de prisa, pero era solo qué me dejaba llevar por el resto. Asistía a clases y actuaba como cualquier humano, solo qué a diferencia de ellos mi vida ya no tenía absolutamente nada de excitante ni divertido.|

Me acerque hasta Lillian Hale y la contemple.

Del otro lado del pasillo sé podía escuchar la acompasada respiración de su padre. Dormía tan profundamente como Lillian.

Ella tenía puesta un pijama de seda morada. No quería parecer un pervertido, ni mucho menos, sin embargo, no pude dejar de notar qué la bata de seda subía sobre medio muslo, dejando a la vista su escultural cuerpo de ángel, que podía tentar hasta un santo. Por supuesto, llegue hasta donde ella estaba. Su rostro dormido me recordó a una pintura de Miguel Ángel, en la Capilla Sixtina de Italia. Muy lentamente fui delineando su rostro níveo. Le pregunté ¿Qué te atormenta, ángel? Me sentía como un ladrón. Ella tembló ligeramente ante mi frío roce.

Mi humano interior salió a flote. Todas las emociones que creí dormidas en mí, por tanto tiempo, casi como si estuvieran reprimidas salieron a flote como un brillo, un haz de luz. En ese momento quise ser humano nuevamente. Quería tocarla y que no temblara ante mi frío roce. Quería abrazarla y que ella me regalara una sonrisa. Comenzó a tiritar aún más por lo que me aleje, lo cual fue justo a tiempo pues ella abrió ligeramente sus ojos azul tormenta. Con ese extraño brillo que lograba cautivar mi frío corazón.

Quizás estaba exagerando, sin embargo, el verme reflejado aunque fuese por breves instantes en su mirada me enseñó que no había vuelta atrás. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerla, aunque eso significase ir en contra de los deseos de mi familia.

Ella volvió a caer en la inconsciencia volviendo soñar. Quise ser el guardián de los sueños de ese hermoso ángel. Quise sentirme un verdadero ladrón e incluso formar parte de sus sueños. Quería ser yo quien estuviera ahí donde todo era posible, donde mientras durmiera pudiera estar con ella, a su lado. Desee tanto que ella fuese la princesa de un cuento de hadas sin fin y yo, el valiente caballero de armadura blanca qué llega a su rescate, para liberarla de su prisión de hielo y enseñarle la calidez del corazón. Mostrarle nuevos mundos montados sobre fastuosas alfombras y llevarla a conocer lugares mágicos donde tienen lugar las más hermosas historias de amor.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta del tiempo que siguió transcurriendo. Hasta que ella empezó temblar ligeramente por lo qué decidí encender la calefacción, era muy probable que el descenso de la temperatura de este pequeño pueblo y muy probablemente también qué mi cercanía la hicieran temblar de frío, y lo que menos deseaba es que ella se enfermara por mi culpa.

En un nuevo arranque de valor volví a acercarme hasta ella. Tomé su mano y casi podría jurar que ella había abierto nuevamente los ojos y me pedía no alejarme de ella. Era un arranque más bien de un deseo irrefrenable de que ella me necesitará cerca. Además de lo dicho por Edward. Pero temía estar cerca de ella, pues no quería dañarla y salir lastimado en el proceso ¿Qué tenía Lillian Hale que me atraía como un imán hacia ella? ¿Por qué, aunque lo deseara no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en el futuro que probablemente compartiría con algún humano afortunado? ¿Por qué no podía evitar sentir ese dolor? ¿Acaso realmente estaba enamorado tal y como Alice me había asegurado?

La certeza de ese amor llegó hasta mí. Fue entonces cuando el dolor se hizo más insoportable yo debía dejarla ir no podría ser tan egoísta como para arrebatarle la felicidad que ella merecía. No podía ser tan egoísta como para desear que ella se quedara a mi lado y arrebatarle el maravilloso futuro que le esperaba.

Entonces, justo cuando me debatía internamente en si debía confesarle el amor que sentía por ella –al fin de cuentas, era probable que si lo recordaba lo hiciera como parte de un sueño- en el que jamás me correspondería. Ella comenzó a sollozar. Como si alguien estuviera dañando, la sujete de mi mano, y justo cuando iba a tomarla entre mis brazos sonó mi celular. Era Alice, quien me pidió alejarme de ella. Decía que yo no debía escuchar aquello que la hacía sufrir, que debía esperar a que ella estuviera consciente y que ella misma me lo contaría.

Quise decirle a Alice que no podía dejarla así, que debía consolarla, entonces ella me dijo, que saliera inmediatamente, que su padre entraría en cualquier momento hasta la habitación, para saber qué le sucedía a su pequeña hija, a su pequeña princesa.

Volví a salir de aquel lugar, aunque no muy convencido. Habría querido, muy a pesar de lo qué la duende me había dicho escuchar lo que le sucedía. Sin embargo, ella me aseguro que era importante que volviera a casa, pues aún teníamos una conversación pendiente y tenía algo muy importante que decirme. Supuse que era una visión, por lo que inmediatamente corrí por el bosque rumbo a mi hogar, en donde ella ya me esperaba en el porche para hablar conmigo.

Entre los nervios, la angustia y la desesperación me acerqué hasta ella. Su mirada no me decía absolutamente nada, podrían ser buenas o malas noticias. En un gesto muy característico de ella, extendió su mano hacia mí y yo la tomé y comencé a correr con ella para internarnos nuevamente en el bosque. Llegamos cerca del lago, que debido a las bajas temperaturas permanecía semi congelado. Tomé más fuerte su mano y nos sentamos bajo un gran roble.

-Emm –dijo Alice no quiero que estés molesto conmigo. Hay cosas que ella misma que debe contar sí, ¿entiendes eso Emmett? Lo único que te puedo decir es que no son cosas agradables escuchar, ella ha sufrido mucho tanto como lo que imaginas, sé que has platicado con Edward y que no necesito decirte que eres la primera persona en la que ella confía nuevamente. Es por ello que te pido que no fuerces las cosas. Todo llevo un tiempo y el tuyo y el de ella -me refiero a su destino-al parecer están inevitablemente enlazados, por lo que en algún punto ella y tú serán uno mismo, pero en realidad no necesitas escuchar eso. Sabes que no te miento, pero en realidad le voy a dar una ayudadita al destino.

Hoy por la noche, mientras tú te colabas por su ventana, tuve una visión y créeme, mañana, y muy probablemente las siguientes semanas no serán demasiado fáciles para ella, en realidad sé volverán algo molestas y una considerable carga, pues estará rodeada de una mayor cantidad de indeseables fans, y la atosigarán con el famoso baile de primavera, al cual realmente no la veo asistir, y desafortunadamente a nosotros tampoco. –Dijo con un puchero.

Sabía qué para Alice eso era un tormento, pero pensé en no salirme del tema, porque aquí lo más importante era Lillian Hale.

-¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver conmigo Alice, no lo entiendo?

-Ay, Emmett, estoy considerando qué en verdad tienes la mentalidad de un gran oso. Es fácil. Es probable qué ella no vaya al baile, y nosotros tampoco porque quien debería invitarla, no lo ha hecho, señor inteligente.

-¿Y sé supone qué yo debo hacerlo? –Le cuestione.

-Por fin entiendes, Emmett.

-No, Alice. Temo qué quien no ha entendido eres tú. Yo debo alejarme de ella. Ella no es para mí. Es muy peligroso qué este cerca de ella. Y sabes qué no es solamente por lo qué somos. Sino por ellos. Si una vez nos perdonaron, no volverán a hacerlo. Sabes qué los Vulturi no perdonan dos veces el mismo error. –O por lo menos lo qué ellos consideran uno.

-Pero Emmett, podrías….

La corte de tajo. No quería escuchar algo qué hiciera flaquear mi decisión.

-No. No podría Alice. Ella es un ángel, no podría acabar con sus sueños, sus alegrías y sus ilusiones de esa manera. Yo no puedo, ni quiero arrebatarle su vida.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nada, duende. Me mantendré lo más alejado de ella posible. Además, después de la grosería qué hice ayer en el hospital, no creo qué quiera volver a verme o a dirigirme la palabra.

-Le salvaste la vida, Emmett. Eso vale más qué cualquier comportamiento grosero. No creo qué ella te quiera alejado.

-Sera mejor volver. –Dije dándole un completo giro a nuestra conversación, y aunque Alice lo noto, no dijo nada y simplemente asintió dándome la razón. Casi amanece, y es hora de ir al instituto. Por favor, no insistas, me alejare de Lillian Hale. Es lo mejor para todos. Al igual que lo harás tú, si de verdad la estimas un poco y si en verdad estas de mi lado. –Aunque eso último sonó más bien a chantaje.

**E&R**

El instituto. Ya no era un purgatorio. Ahora era el mismísimo infierno. Tormento y fuego… si, tenía ambos. Dante Alighieri sé quedaba corto con su descripción en su "Divina Comedia".

Ahora, estaba haciendo todo correctamente. Nadie podía quejarse que yo no afrontara mis responsabilidades. Incluso había logrado qué Alice sé alejara de ella. No quería qué ninguno de nosotros la pusiera en un peligro innecesario.

Complací a Esme y a los otros. Cada día iba a clases e interpretaba el papel de ser humano, cada día escuchaba cuidadosamente por alguna noticia nueva de los Cullen y los Masen. Aunque estoy seguro de qué el resto, sobre todo Edward y Alice también lo hacían –y nunca hubo nada nuevo–. La chica no dijo nada acerca de sus suposiciones. Solo repetía la misma historia una y otra vez –que yo estaba junto a ella y la puse fuera del camino del auto– hasta que sus impacientes escuchas se aburrieron y dejaron de buscar más detalles. No existía peligro. Mi manera de actuar precipitada, no había herido a nadie. –Aunque también influyo su cara de fastidio y su mirada poco amable-

Excepto a mí mismo.

Estaba determinado a cambiar el futuro. No era una tarea fácil para una sola persona, pero no existía otra opción con la cual vivir.

Alice dijo que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme de Rosalie Hale. –como ella le llamaba-. Le probaría que estaba equivocada.

Pensé que el primer día sería el más difícil. Al final, estaba seguro que ese era el caso, pero también estaba equivocado.

Sabía que heriría a la dulce Lillian. Aún rondaba la conversación qué había mantenido con Edward aquella noche. Sabía qué ella me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella, pero era yo era muy peligroso para ella y no quería qué ella saliera aún más lastimada. Me conformé con el hecho de saber que su dolor no sería más que un pinchazo –un pequeño aguijonazo de rechazo– comparado con mi dolor. Lillian era humana, y ella sabía que yo era algo más, algo equivocado, algo aterrador.

Ella debió estar más aliviada que preocupada en el momento que giré mi rostro lejos de ella y pretendía que no existía.

-Hola, Emmett –me saludó cuando estábamos en biología. Su voz sonaba complacida, amistosa, un giro de 180º desde la última vez que hablamos.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba el cambio? ¿Ella lo había olvidado? ¿Había decidido que había imaginado todo el episodio? …¿Me había perdonado por no haber cumplido mi promesa de contarle la verdad?

Las preguntas me quemaban como la sed que me atacaba cada vez que respiraba.

Solo ocupaba un instante para ver en sus ojos. Solo para observar si podía leer las respuestas ahí…

No. No me podía permitir algo así. No si iba a cambiar el futuro.

Moví mi barbilla una pulgada en su dirección, sin dejar de mirar el frente de la clase. Cabeceé una vez y moví mi cara.

Después de aquello, Ella no me volvió a hablar de nuevo. No al menos qué fuese completamente necesario y eso hizo mella en mí haciéndome sentir culpable y algo triste. Yo deseaba qué ella se alejara de mí para no dañarla, sin embargo, su distancia y su frialdad me dolían. El qué salía irremediablemente dañado con esa lejanía era yo.

Sin embargo no había podido evitarla tanto como hubiera querido. El qué ella fuese la capitana de las porristas fue uno de esos puntos inevitables, el otro, qué en algunas clases el entrenador Clapp nos obligaba a trabajar juntos, y aunque no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, le estaba infinitamente agradecido por ello, porque por lo menos así tenía un buen pretexto para estar cerca de ella.

Mi necesidad de estar cerca de ella me habían llevado a la conclusión qué era verdad qué estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella. Rosalie Lillian Hale sé había colado en mi frio y muerto corazón haciéndome sentir total y completamente feliz y al mismo tiempo me habían llevado al más profundo de los fosos del dolor al saber qué ella jamás seria para mí.

Más de un mes había pasado, y cada día era aún más difícil. No tenía ningún sentido para mí –seguía esperando superar este dolor, hacerlo más llevadero. Seguro que a esto se refería Alice cuando predijo que yo no podía estar lejos de la chica. Ella había visto todos los tipos de dolor por los que yo pasaría. Pero no contó con que yo podía vivir con el dolor.

Yo no destruiría el futuro de Lillian. Si estaba destinada a amarla, ¿entonces… evadirla era lo mejor que podía hacer?

Evadirla estaba al límite de mis capacidades. No podía pretender ignorarla y no mirarla en absoluto. No podía pretender que ella no me interesaba. Pero era una mentira, solo fingir, no la realidad.

Todavía seguía pendiente de cada respiro suyo, de cada palabra dicha.

Entonces, dividí mis tormentos en cuatro categorías:

Las primeras dos eran familiares, su esencia y su silencio. Visto de otro modo –para tomar mi parte de la responsabilidad– mi sed y mi curiosidad.

La tercera, era la primordial de mis tormentos. Mi nuevo hábito de no respirar en clase de gimnasia, biología y en general en cualquier lugar en el qué ella se encontrara. Por supuesto siempre había excepciones –cuando tenía que contestar alguna pregunta o cuando tenía que respirar para hablar. Cada vez que probaba el aire cerca de la chica, era como el primer día –fuego, necesidad y una violencia brutal desesperada por actuar. Era difícil aferrarse a la razón para resistir esos momentos. Y justo como el primer día, el monstruo en mí podía roer la superficie, tan cerca de salir…

Y el cuarto de mis tormentos: la curiosidad, que era el más constante de todas ellas. La eterna pregunta no salía de mi cabeza: ¿Qué está pensando ella ahora? Cuando escuchaba cada pequeño suspiro. Cuando ella jugaba ausente con su cabello a través de sus dedos. Cuando tiraba sus libros con un poco más de fuerza que la usual. Cuando llegaba tarde a clase. –Aunque por lo general era la primera en llegar-. Sus constantes conversaciones telefónicas. Cuando movía impaciente su pie contra el piso. Cada uno de sus gestos. Conocía cada parte de ella, podía interpretarla como nadie. Cada movimiento captado con mi visión perimetral era un misterio para mí. Cuando le hablaba a otros estudiantes humanos, analizaba cada tono en sus palabras. ¿Ella les hablaba sinceramente o se reservaba algún comentario? A menudo me parecía que ella les decía a su audiencia, lo que esperaban y eso me hacía recordar a mi familia y nuestro constante vivir en mentiras –y éramos mejor que ella mintiendo. A menos que estuviera equivocado con ella y solo estuviera imaginando cosas. ¿Por qué tenía ella que interpretar un rol? Ella era igual a ellos, solamente una adolescente humana.

Tyler Crowley se había convertido en otro de mis problemas. Jamás, en toda mi eternidad, ni en lo poco qué recuerdo de mi vida humana me había sentido así de frustrado y **¿celoso?** Esa era la palabra qué Edward había utilizado para describir mi mar de incoherentes pensamientos, y Jasper tampoco había ayudado mucho cuando había confirmado qué lo qué sentía eran celos de qué alguien se acercara así a ella. Por lo qué cada vez qué sé acercaba a ella a menos de diez metros, cuando estábamos en clase tenía qué hacer un gran esfuerzo por parecer indiferente y contenerme de partirle la cara por acercarse así, a ella.

Sumado a ello, no había podido resistir a través de todo ese mes colarme por su ventana cada noche. Algunas veces creía firmemente qué ella sabía qué estaba allí, a su lado, velando sus sueños.

Sin embargo, cada vez qué volvía a hablar o a tener pesadillas, Alice sé encargaba de sacarme. Y aunque las primeras veces me negué, había logrado qué Jasper y Edward me sacaran de allí de alguna manera. Sobre todo, cuando Jasper me adormecía con su don.

Eso me tenía aún más nervioso. ¿Qué era lo qué Alice y Edward e incluso Jasper sabían para qué me alejaran de ella?

Comprendí qué era imposible luchar contra el don del presente y el futuro, por lo qué me rendí aún en contra de mi voluntad, para no hacerle todavía más complicado su tormento a Lillian.

De alguna manera, llegue a la conclusión de qué Lillian se había convertido en una obsesión para absolutamente toda la población masculina de aquel instituto, excluyendo a mis hermanos, por supuesto. Entre Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie parecían encabezar la encarnizada lucha por su atención.

Tyler no pensaba en mí como rival. –Eso me lo había confirmado Edward una tarde mientras conversábamos. Después del accidente, él se preocupó por el hecho qué Lillian y yo nos hubiéramos enlazado de alguna manera gracias a él, pero, obviamente, lo opuesto sucedió. Él todavía se preocupaba que yo hubiera escogido a Lillian como mi objeto de atención. Pero ahora que la ignoraba como a las demás chicas, él estaba complacido. También, había notado qué a ella parecía molestarle qué la llamaran Lillian. Aunque no entendía exactamente por qué.

¿Qué pensaba ella ahora?, ¿acaso ella correspondía sus atenciones?

Pero sin duda, lo que más me dolía, lo que más me atormentaba era su **indiferencia**. La indiferencia de Lillian Hale sé clavaba en lo más hondo de mi corazón, pues después de aquella última vez qué la ignore, ella jamás volvió a intentar dirigirme siquiera la palabra.

Eso me estaba volviendo loco –incluso, casi rompe con mi resolución de cambiar el futuro– excepto que a veces ella me miraba fijo, como antes lo hacía. Nunca lo vi por mí mismo, pero Alice siempre me avisaba cuando ella estaba a punto de mirarme; los demás solo estaban preocupados porque tanto sabía la chica.

El dolor se hizo un poco más llevadero por el hecho de que ella me mirara a la distancia. Por supuesto que ella me miraba para adivinar qué clase de fenómeno era yo.

-Lillian empezará a mirar a Emmett en un minuto. Luzcan normales –dijo Alice un martes, en marzo, y los otros fueron cautelosos para apegarse a su papel de humanos; absolutamente desinteresados. Sobre todo Bella, la cual parecía sumamente feliz de qué hubiese tomado la resolución de alejarme de ella.

Puse máxima atención en cuan a menudo ella miraba en mi dirección. Me complació saber que la frecuencia de sus miradas no declinaba con el tiempo. No sabía que significaba, pero me hizo sentir mejor.

Alice suspiró. Desearía…

-Mantente apartada, Alice –dije apenas en un susurro. No va a pasar.

Arrugó la cara. Ella estaba ansiosa de reanudar su amistad con Lillian. No lo entendía muy bien, después de todo, apenas si habían hablado unas cuantas palabras. En una manera extraña, ella extrañaba a una chica que no conocía.

-Tengo que admitir, eres mejor de lo que pensaba. Estás evadiendo el futuro de una manera insensible de nuevo. Espero que seas feliz. –Dijo en un tono simple, como si hablase del clima.

-Tiene todo el sentido para mí –respondí.

Alice resopló delicadamente.

Traté de callarla, estaba demasiado impaciente por seguir con nuestra conversación. Y yo no estaba de humor. Solo Jasper podía sentir mi estrés emanar, con su habilidad única de sentir e influenciar sobre los sentidos de los demás. El no entendía las razones tras mis sensaciones –desde que yo constantemente me había comportado como un tonto, estos últimos días– entonces, él simplemente se desentendía de mí. Y era probable qué también Edward supiera lo qué pensaba.

Hoy será difícil, más difícil que ayer. Para variar.

Tyler Crowley, el odioso chiquillo que no me veía a mí como su rival, iba a invitar a Lillian a una cita.

El baile donde la chica elegía estaba más cerca que nunca, y él esperaba que Lillian lo invitara. –Había olvidado por completo qué Alice me había dicho qué ella no asistiría-. El hecho de que no lo hiciera, confundía su autoestima. Ahora él estaba enojado –disfruté su sensación de angustia –gracias a Jasper más de lo que debía– porque Lauren Mallory acababa de invitarlo. No dijo "si", esperanzado porque Lillian lo invitara y así probar su superioridad ante sus rivales, pero él no quería decirle "no" y perderse de una oportunidad para ir al baile acompañado por Lauren. –Según Edward, quien había leído además sus pasamientos. Lauren, herida y adivinando por donde iban los planes de Tyler, no dejaba de pensar en sufrimientos para Lillian. –Algunos incluso ya los había llevado a cabo aquella mañana y Alice los había evitado- Y de nuevo, mi instinto me empujaba a interponerme entre los terribles actos de Lauren y Lillian. Ahora entendía mejor el instinto, pero no lo hacía mejor el hecho de no poder actuar.

¡Pensar que llegué a algo así! Estaba involucrado en un melodrama estudiantil, en lugar de solo contemplarlo. En otras circunstancias me habría reído, pero siendo mi realidad me sentía como atrapado en una novela barata de romance imposible.

-Deberías adelantarte a biología y no evitar la materia por hoy, Emmett. Sería interesante escuchar lo qué ella tiene qué decir.

Me descoloque. ¿De qué hablaba Alice?

Edward, quien acababa de leer mi confusión me explico qué la duende acababa de tener una visión de la qué yo ni me había enterado. Supuse qué era mejor hacerle caso a Alice, por lo qué me adelante al salón de clases. Esperando, pacientemente a saber porque debía estar aquí.

Tyler estaba nervioso mientras acompañó a Lillian a Biología.

Los vi entrar. Leí la sorpresa en el rostro de Lillian por verme allí. Sé suponía qué yo tenía entrenamiento. Al llegar espero a qué ella se sentara a mi lado.

—Bueno —dijo Tyler, mirando al suelo—, Lauren me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.

—Eso es estupendo —casi fue imposible no reírme no reírme de la cara de Tyler. Era la cara que precede a un desmayo –te divertirás un montón con Lauren. –Dijo ella en respuesta.

—El se retorció ante su respuesta—se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras yo los observaba de reojo, algo insatisfecho. Era obvio que esperaba otra clase de respuesta, quizás celos o decepción de parte de ella—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo. –Dijo como último recurso.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? le demandó. Su tono de voz era de desaprobación y ahí, escondido, también había alivio.

¿Qué significaba eso? Una inesperada e intensa furia hizo que mis manos se cerraran en un puño.

Tyler no escuchó el alivio. Su cara estaba tan roja como la sangre –feroz, como repentinamente lo sentí, parecía una invitación– y el chico clavó nuevamente su mirada en el piso.

—Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.

Lillian vaciló.

Y en su momento de vacilación vi el futuro con más claridad de la que Alice jamás había visto.

La chica tal vez aceptaría la pregunta silente de Tyler, o tal vez no, pero de alguna manera, algún día, ella le diría si a alguien. Ella era adorable e intrigante, y los hombres humanos no reconocían estos hechos. Cualquiera que ella eligiera de esa muchedumbre de admiradores, o si ella esperaba hasta ser libre fuera de Forks, el día cuando ella diga si llegaría.

Está vez, con una inevitable certeza y dolo vi su vida a través de mis ojos –Universidad, una carrera… amor, matrimonio. La vi junto a su padre, con un hermoso vestido blanco, su rostro sonrojado de alegría mientras caminaba hacia el altar al compás de la marcha de Mendelssohn.

El dolor fue mayor que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido antes. Un humano tendría que estar al borde de la muerte para sentir ese dolor, y no lo sobreviviría.

Y no solo era dolor, sino una rabia absoluta.

La furia se arqueó contra mi cuerpo. Aunque ese insignificante, estúpido chico no fuera el qué Lillian escogiera, anhelaba destruir su cráneo con una sola mano y dejarlo como recordatorio a quien se atreviera invitarla en el futuro.

No entendía esta emoción –era una extraña mezcla de ira, rabia, deseo y desesperación. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera podía nombrarlo. Celos era una palabra muy corta para describir lo qué en ese momento sentía.

—Tyler, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Lauren —le dijo en un tono bastante sutil.

Las esperanzas de Tyler cayeron como el plomo. Lo hubiera disfrutado bajo otras circunstancias, pero estaba afectado por un shock traumático, y lo que la ira y el remordimiento había hecho conmigo.

Alice tenía razón. Yo no era tan fuerte.

En este momento, Alice estaría viendo la vuelta del destino, siendo destrozado nuevamente. ¿Acaso estaría contenta?

— ¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien? –Pregunto fijando su mirada llena de envidia en mí.

—No —le respondió ella—. Por un ligero momento sentí alivio, qué después se convirtió en frustración cuando ella complemento. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.

De alguna manera sus palabras aliviaron. El escuchar de sus labios la confirmación de qué no iría me alivio de sobremanera. De repente mi realidad volvió a golpearme fuertemente. Ahora era yo quien analizaba a mis "rivales". Me di cuenta qué no estaba dispuesto a entregársela a nadie más. De una manera egoísta no estaba dispuesto a qué ella mirara a alguien qué no fuera yo. No estaba dispuesto a permitir qué nadie me la arrebatara.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Tyler. E inesperadamente me encontré poniendo más atención de la qué debía a su conversación.

Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —explico, como quien le explica a un niño.

Alice me había dicho qué iría a Nueva York. Eso me descoloco. ¿Acaso había cambiado sus planes de un segundo a otro y es por ello qué Alice no lo había visto venir? Si era así, de cualquier manera evitaría qué ella sé expusiera a un peligro innecesario por viajar sola.

— ¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?

—Lo siento, pero no —respondió con demasiada amabilidad—. No deberías hacer esperar a Lauren más tiempo. Es de mala educación.

—Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento y por primera vez sentí algo de alivio, después de aquellos momentos de tensión.

La preocupación por los sentimientos de Lauren incrementaron las flamas de mis celos. El viaje a Seattle sonaba exactamente como una excusa para decir que no –¿Lo rechazaría ella por lealtad a su amiga? Ella era lo suficientemente desinteresada para hacer algo así. ¿Realmente ella deseaba decirle que si a Mike? O ambas conjeturas estaban equivocadas. ¿Estaba interesada ella en alguien más?

-Sí, tienes razón murmuró Tyler, tan desolado que casi siento pena por él. Casi.

Él desvió la vista de la chica, cortando así mi visión de ella a través de sus pupilas obscuras.

No iba a tolerar algo así.

Me volteé lo suficiente para yo mismo poder leer su rostro, por primera vez luego de más de un mes. Era un alivio permitirme hacer esto, era como volver a respirar luego de estar sumergido por mucho tiempo. Su cambio de carácter era cada vez más frustrante. Nunca sabía qué esperar de ella. Siempre me sorprendía con sus palabras o simplemente con su actitud.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sus manos sostenían delicadamente su rostro. Sus hombros no estaban relajados. Apenas movió su cabeza, masajeando sus sienes, como queriendo borrar un recuerdo no grato de su mente.

Frustrante. Fascinante.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de la llegada del profesor hasta qué él señor Banner la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y me miró directamente, siguiendo mi mirada. Me miró directo a los ojos, con esa extraña mirada que me ha perseguido desde hace tiempo.

No sentí remordimiento, o culpa o ira en ese segundo. Sabía que esas emociones regresarían, más fuertes que antes, pero en ese preciso momento, me sentía sumamente nervioso. Como si hubiera triunfado, en vez de perdido.

Ella no apartó sus ojos de los míos, tal vez por mi inapropiada intensidad que todavía trataba vagamente de leer sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos chocolate. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas, en lugar de respuestas.

Podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, y los vi negros de sed. Hacía poco más de dos semanas desde mi último viaje de cacería; este no era el día más seguro. Pero la oscuridad parecía no asustarla. Todavía ella me miraba, y un dulce, suave y devastador tono rosado era adquirido por su piel.

¿Qué estaba pensando ella ahora?

Casi hago la pregunta en voz alta, pero en ese momento el señor Banner me llamó, una voz, casi en un susurro llego hasta mi, parecía ser la voz de Edward, por lo que le respondí "El ciclo de Krebs"

La sed se intensificó en mi garganta –ensanchando mis músculos y llenando mi boca con veneno– y cerré mis ojos, tratando de concentrarme en algo más que el deseo por su sangre.

El monstruo era más fuerte que antes. El monstruo se regocijaba y le apostaba al futuro que todavía le daba un 50% de probabilidades de ganar.

La tercera opción de futuro que había tratado de construir, se había desmenuzado –destruido, mayoritariamente, por los celos– mientras la bestia en mí estaba más cerca de anotar una victoria.

El remordimiento y la culpa, quemaban junto con mi sed, y aunque no tengo la habilidad de producir lágrimas, sé que en este momento lo haría.

¿Qué había hecho?

Conociendo que la batalla ya estaba perdida, no existía una sola razón para resistir lo qué realmente quería; volví a ver a la chica.

Ella se había escondido en su cortina de cabello, pero pude entrever que sus mejillas ahora eran color carmesí.

Al monstruo le gustó eso.

Ella no vio mi mirada de nuevo, pero jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. Sus delicados dedos, su cintura frágil –era tan frágil¬, que parecía que solo un suspiro mío podía romperla.

No, no, no. Yo no podía hacer algo así. Ella era demasiado delicada, tan buena, tan preciosa, tan ajena a su destino. No podía permitir que mi vida colisionara contra su vida y la destruyera.

Pero tampoco podía estar lejos de ella. Alice tenía razón.

El monstruo silbó con frustración, mientras me inclinaba de un lado a otro, dudando.

Mi breve hora con ella pasó tan rápidamente, mientras seguía vacilando entre mis posibilidades. La campana sonó y ella recogía sus cosas sin mirarme. Esto me decepcionó, pero no podía esperar otra cosa. La manera en como la traté luego del accidente, era inexcusable.

-Rosalie -le dije incapaz de detenerme. Mi fuerza de voluntad, yacía hecha pedazos en alguna parte de mi conciencia.

Ella resopló antes de mirarme; cuando ella se volvió, su expresión era vigilante, desconfiada. Me recordé que ella tenía todo el derecho de no confiar en mí. Y ella debía.

Esperó a que yo continuara, pero yo solo la veía, esperando leer su rostro. Expulsé pequeñas bocanadas de aire, combatiendo mi sed.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —pregunto.

¿Qué debía responderle? Me maldije internamente y de paso a Alice por haberme hecho venir hoy a biología. Decidí qué lo más sensato era ser sincero.

—No, en realidad no –dije frustrado al darme cuenta de la verdad en mis palabras.

En un movimiento involuntario, ella cerro sus ojos, llevándose con ello, la única posibilidad qué tenía de verme en ellos y saber lo qué pensaba. No necesitaba ser Edward para leer su mente, después de tantas semanas observándola me di cuenta de lo qué significaba cada uno de sus gestos.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Emmett? —pregunto entre enfadada y vacilante.

—Lo siento —dije sinceramente—. Parte de mi realmente sentía qué debía disculparse por todos los sufrimientos qué le había causado. Pero no podía decirle qué…. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así. –Dije con la mayor seriedad y convicción posible. Aún para un mentiroso consumado como yo sé volvía muy difícil qué todo saliera bien estando frente a ella.

—No sé qué quieres decir —respondió ella con confusión en sus ojos azules.

—Es mejor que no seamos amigos —dije—, intentando con ello aclararle todo aquello qué no había podido hacer. Confía en mí. Aunque debido a mi historial con ella era difícil qué lo hiciera. Ya le había mentido muchas veces y lo seguiría haciendo de ser necesario para protegerla.

En un acto reflejo, ella cerró los ojos y cuadro su mandíbula. Supuse qué había llegado a la misma conclusión qué yo. No tendría porque confiar en mí.

—Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuro entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.

— ¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de su me tomaron completamente por sorpresa, sin duda—. De todas las opciones qué pudiera haber esperado como respuesta jamás imagine, ni de lejos algo como eso. ¿Pesar por qué? ¿Qué sabía ella del dolor de saber qué tu alma gemela sé encuentra frente a ti y no poder decírselo? ¿Pesar? ¿Qué sabía ella de tener qué vivir en la eterna soledad sin nadie a tu lado?

—Por no dejar que el estúpido coche de Newton me hiciera puré. –Respondió.

Estaba atónito. ¡Yo jamás me arrepentiría de haberla salvado! Había pasado de cazador a víctima y ella no sé había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo explicarle sin palabras qué yo no concebía la idea del mundo y de la eternidad sin su compañía?

— ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida? –pregunte no pudiendo controlar mi ira.

—_Sé _que es así —aseguro bruscamente. Como un hecho sin opción a errar.

—No sabes nada. –La contradije.

Su enfado creció, por lo qué en lugar de responderme tomo sus libros y se dirigió a la salida. No sabía qué decirle. Aún más, ni siquiera qué los vampiros pudiéramos quedar en estado de shock. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar aún más rápidamente. Una parte de mi, la menos egoísta estaba feliz porque había logrado mi propósito y la dejaría vivir y madurar como cualquier humano normal, aunque eso me dejara desesperanzado de por vida. La otra parte, la egoísta me decía qué no debía dejarla ir, qué ella me pertenecía, qué ningún otro la adoraría la mitad de lo qué yo lo hacía. La idea de los hijos y el pomposo vestido blanco me tuvo en stand by por momentos hasta qué la escuche.

_**No quiero hablar contigo. Por si no lo recuerdas, terminamos. Además ¿Cómo es que te dejaron entrar? No perteneces a esta escuela. Y no me llames Lily.**_

-¿Quién era ese? ¿Por qué la molestaba?

-Necesitamos hablar –dijo con un leve siseo. Su tono me helo la sangre. Parecía un tipo peligroso y ella una damisela en peligro. Lo analice. Ese tipo jamás había puesto un pie en Forks, su acento citadino y su mirada altiva me alertaron para saber qué el pertenecía al círculo de amistades de Lillian en Nueva York.

-No. –Le respondió ella tajante.

No lo analice ni un segundo más. La vi temblar por lo qué en un segundo estuve a su lado.

-Pero….

-Rosalie no quiere hablar contigo. –Dije dándome cuenta qué no le agradaba qué la llamaran Lillie. ¿No lo entiendes? –ordene con los puños cerrados y experimentando nuevamente esos celos de qué ella pudiera tener o hubiese tenido algo con ese tipo. –Suéltala. –Le ordene.

Lo mire de frente. Sus ojos eran azules, como los de ella. Solo qué los suyos tenían un tono azul mar. Su cabello castaño casi azabache me hacía hervir en celos. Ese era un tipo con el qué ella si podía estar. Cualquier otro aquí en Forks no era nada ante ese junior qué tenía frente a mí.

-Tú no puedes darme órdenes. Ella es mi novia y necesitamos hablar. –Dijo muy pagado de sí mismo al tiempo que intentaba jalarla hacía si al tiempo que yo lo evitaba, pues ella parecía haber entrado en un estado de semi inconsciencia, sabía qué respiraba, pues oía un débil y forzado latido-

-¿Ah, sí? Me pareció escuchar que Rose te dijo que **habían terminado**. –Apuntille con saña.

-Apártate –dijo furioso aquel tipejo. ¿Quién eres? ¿El imbécil por el que me dejo?

-Y, ¿Si así fuera? ¿Qué harás? ¿Me acusaras con tu papi? –Pregunte desafiante e importándome muy poco qué mis hermanos en débiles susurros me pidieran tranquilizarme e incluso sin qué Jasper pudiera controlar bien el ambiente, pues estaba a más de dos edificios de lejanía.

No me di cuenta en qué momento ella había reaccionado, solamente sentí su cálido contacto con mi piel, lo qué me hizo sentirme fuerte. Ella me necesitaba y yo estaría para ella cuando me necesitara. Entonces fue ella quien tomo el control de la situación.

-Déjalo, Emmett. El jamás entenderá porque lo deje. No es más que un niño mimado que no soporta la idea de que alguien lo rechace o lo deje. Cree que es el centro del universo. Pero te tengo una sorpresa Royce. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Mucho menos se mueve conforme a tus caprichos y tus deseos. ¡Soy libre! Y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que desee. No te quiero en ella. Así que, por favor, aléjate.

Pude ver la sorpresa grabada en el rostro de aquel tipo. Ahora sabía su nombre Royce. Un nombre qué jamás olvidaría. Tan ensimismado estaba qué no me dio tiempo de reaccionar nuevamente cuando ella tomo mi mano y me alejé junto a ella, caminando sin rumbo fijo, esperando no volver hacia atrás.

Una parte de mi sé volvió a sentir feliz. Ni siquiera las advertencias de mis hermanos tuvieron importancia. Me deje guiar por ella y su cercanía deseando qué no terminara nunca. Sin embargo era yo quien debía mantener la cordura, por lo qué, cuando estábamos alejados lo suficiente como para que nadie escuchara, la acerque hacía mi y le pregunte:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, gracias. –Dijo con voz fría. –No era necesario que intervinieras. Yo sé cuidarme sola.

Me quede helado y me volví a maldecir por no disfrutar más mi tiempo con ella. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido como para no dejarme llevar por más tiempo.

-Lo lamento. Estabas tan pálida que creí que te desmayarías. Creí que era necesario intervenir.

–Me salí por la tangente. Estar hablando con ella era como cruzar un campo minado qué no sabias en donde pisar por miedo a qué una bomba estallara.

-No soy una muñeca de porcelana que se romperá ¿sabes? –Me respondió impersonal.

-Perdón, princesa –le respondí en su mismo tono tajante. De ahora en adelante no intervendré en ninguna justa por usted. Me aleje sin voltear a verla no quería qué supiera qué tenía el poder de dañarme y de moverme a su voluntad.

Durante la clase de gimnasia la observe. Su rostro era un mar de confusiones. De cuando en cuando servía ser vampiro, podía observarla sin qué ella se diera cuenta y así mismo darme cuenta cuando ella me observaba. En cuanto el timbre sonó la vi salir aliviada. Probablemente yo estaría igual si el entrenador no me permitiese practicar y tuviera qué observar todo mientras tenía un debate interno en el cual muy probablemente no me permitía pensar con claridad.

Mientras me dirigía al coche alcance a escuchar las conversaciones de los idiotas qué sé jugaban su atención. No quise quedarme con la duda acerca de lo qué les diría por lo qué me apresure al coche. El monstruo de los celos hizo presencia nuevamente en mi vida cuando escuchaba como Yorkie aseguraba qué Lillian saldría con el la noche del baile. Al parecer mi instinto asesino estaba teniendo el día de hoy su prueba de fuego. Era el tercer idiota al qué tenía qué contenerme de no matar por querer estar junto a ella.

Tome un respiro. Lo necesitaba. Espere en el coche hasta qué ella apareció. Venia distraída, por lo qué me di cuenta de la sorpresa qué su rostro reflejo cuando el sé acerco hasta ella. Me concentre solo en sus voces.

—Hola, Eric —saludo ella cordialmente.

—Hola, Rose.

Punto para Yorkie –pensé. Al menos sé había dado cuenta qué no le gustara qué sé dirigieran a ella como Lillie.

— ¿Qué hay? —pregunto mientras abría la puerta de su coche en un claro gesto de incomodidad por la presencia de aquel.

—Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra. Al tiempo qué su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba aceleradamente. Ella estaba furiosa. Si Yorkie hubiese sido más avispado como había pensado, sé habría dado cuenta de la molestia qué sus facciones reflejaban.

—Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondió, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática.

—Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado el chico qué casi, solo casi sentí pena por el.

Ella me volvió a descolocar.

—Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.

—Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

—Claro —acepto.

Me enfurecí. ¿Es qué acaso a ella le gustaban los estúpidos chicos promedio? Sin darme cuenta me fui acercando a ella y escuche un suspiro de alivio de su parte, lo qué me llevo a estar tranquilo nuevamente. Era obvio qué alguien como Yorkie jamás cumpliría las expectativas de una princesa neoyorkina como ella.

Entonces, el último de "mis autonombrados rivales" Mike Newton apareció en escena. Venia corriendo a paso acelerado supuse qué para alcanzarla. Aproveche qué el estacionamiento estaba prácticamente desierto y corrí hasta el coche de Edward. Allí podría ser testigo de si lo aceptaba o no. Incluso mi mente ya trabajaba en varias formas de asesinarlo sin culpa si es qué ella aceptaba salir con él, pues no era tan simplón como Eric Yorkie, ni tan popular como Tyler Crowley.

Una sensación de angustia recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Debía permitir qué el sé acercara hasta ella? Podía entretenerlo en cualquier segundo y ver como ella salía del aparcamiento.

El monstruo sé negó. Después de todo, lo mejor era estar presente para saber lo qué ella le respondería. Prefería ser testigo ocular de su rechazo o de su aceptación. Si no lo hacía en ese momento, podría hacerlo después y yo no darme cuenta de ello.

Ni siquiera pensé en lo irracional de mi comportamiento. Solo actuaba por instinto. Quería eliminar mis dudas y esa era la única forma de hacerlo. Dándole su oportunidad en bandeja de plata, por lo qué con un rápido movimiento bloquee la salida del aparcamiento.

Al parecer Mike Newton si sé percato de mi presencia y hasta me agradeció el gesto. Aunque estaba algo confundido. Él le saludó, pero ella pareció no notarlo. Esperó un momento, y luego dejó su carro para abordar la ventana del pasajero del BMW. Tocó el vidrio.

Ella se sobresaltó, y le miró con confusión. Luego de un segundo, bajó la ventanilla manualmente –y parecía que le costaba un poco. O quizás, era el frio clima el qué había trabado las perillas automáticas.

-Lo siento Mike. Su voz parecía irritada. –El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada –dijo mi apellido con voz dura –todavía estada enfadada conmigo–.

—Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.

Ella ni siquiera lo miraba. Lo qué calmo mis ansias.

Mike ni siquiera sé dio cuenta de su ascendente estado de ebullición. Por el contrario, esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Y a Lillian no le quedo ninguna duda, qué confirmo segundos más tarde.

— ¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —dijo muy molesta y cortante, cosa qué Newton ni siquiera pareció notar.

—No voy a estar en el pueblo, Mike.

Estaba enfadada. Sus gestos y su voz la delataban.

—Ya, eso me dijo Tyler —admitió. El pobre chico desesperanzado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...? –pregunto aún más molesta.

Se encogió de hombros. Como signo universal de derrota.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle la negativa.

—Lo siento, Mike —dijo ella intentando esconder su irritación—, pero me voy de verdad.

—Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.

Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que ella pudiera responderle. Lo qué nuevamente alentó su furia. En ese momento volvió su mirada y supe que estaba en problemas. No había podido contener mi felicidad por su rechazo a los otros y sonreía alegremente. En ese momento mis hermanos llegaron hasta el coche y solo fui capaz de pedirles qué observaran por el retrovisor. Su rostro reflejaba furia y sorpresa. Supuse qué era por el hecho de tener testigos de su "mala suerte". En ese momento Edward me advirtió de los instintos asesinos de Lillian, por lo qué rápidamente salí del estacionamiento. Edward había escuchado qué estaba pensando dañar al volvo en venganza por lo qué había hecho y para provocar una pelea entre ambos. No lo contradije, por lo qué inmediatamente salí del estacionamiento rumbo a casa sin poder cruzar frente a ella y sonreírle.

Tenía dos opciones ¿O me estaba volviendo bipolar o realmente había mandado todo al carajo y me dedicaría a conquistarla? Alice sonrió. Ella había visto mi decisión aunque me negara aún a aceptarla.

Al llegar a casa tuve qué explicarles a todo lo sucedido en el estacionamiento escolar. Edward, por supuesto era capaz de seguir cada una de mis palabras mientras recordaba todo. Alice quien al parecer había tenido una visión sonreía ampliamente y Jasper a su lado también estaba feliz. Al parecer la felicidad de Alice era contagiosa sobre todo para un empático como él.

Esme parecía feliz por el resultado. Decía qué por fin tendría una compañera. Al igual qué Carlisle, quienes inmediatamente me pidieron invitarla a nuestra casa. Podría ser alguna comida o quizás una cena. –Aunque no importaba mucho qué nosotros no comiéramos. Para ellos era importante conocer a Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Sin embargo Bella parecía cada vez más enfadada. No le hacía ninguna gracia el qué Rosalie Lillian Hale sé integrar a nuestra familia.

-¿Puedes estar feliz por mí, hermanita? Le pregunte

Bella bajo su barrera y me permitió acercarme a ella.

-¿Sabes qué si estoy feliz por ti, verdad?

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te comportas así, como si no te gustara qué fuera feliz?

-Es qué ella no me gusta para ti, Emmett. Ella no es una buena persona. Si así fuera no sé comportaría así contigo. ¿Crees qué no me siento furiosa cuando ella te rechaza? ¿Crees qué no me duele verte sufrir por esa tonta Barbie?

-Hermanita. ¿No es verdad lo qué dicen los humanos qué vale la pena sufrir por amor? ¿Acaso no sufriste tú lo mismo cuando eras humana y querías estar junto a Edward?

-Sí, pero yo al menos siempre ame a Edward y ella.

-Si no le damos la oportunidad jamás lo sabremos Bella.

-Está bien. Lo intentare.

-Te quiero hermanita.

-Yo también, Emm.

En vista de qué todo sé ha arreglado –dijo Alice, y dado qué pronto habrá un nuevo integrante en esta familia, creo qué lo más prudente es qué te vayas a cazar. Te tengo una sorpresa, pero te lo diré después de qué caces.

-Tranquila duende. Nadie ha dicho qué Lillian será parte de esta familia. Solo digo qué me comportare como un humano normal. –Dije sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Disfruta tu cacería –me dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Alice me había dejado intrigado. ¿Qué podía decirme Alice con respecto a mi querido y adorado ángel? Los otros ya estaban al tanto de lo qué sucedería mañana, por lo qué no podía dejar crecer a mi sed. Me sobrepasé, bebiendo, hastiándome –un pequeño grupo de alces y un oso negro, fui afortunado en tropezarme con él a pesar de la época del año–. Estaba tan lleno que era incómodo. ¿Pero porque no era suficiente? ¿Por qué su esencia era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa?

Había cazado para prepararme a mañana, pero, cuando ya no podía cazar más, y el sol no saldría dentro de muchas, muchas horas, sabía que el mañana no sería lo suficientemente cercano.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de mí nuevamente cuando me di cuenta que iba a encontrar a Lillian Hale. O mejor dicho. Rosalie Hale –como me corrigió Alice.

Discutí conmigo mismo todo el trayecto hasta Forks, pero mi lado menos noble ganó la disputa y fui directo a ella con un plan no muy definido. El monstruo no estaba cansado, pero al menos estaba alimentado. Sabía que mantendría una distancia prudente con ella. Solo quería saber dónde estaba. Solo quería ver su rostro.

Era más de medianoche, y la casa de Rosalie estaba en silencio y a oscuras. –Como todos los días en las últimas semanas. Su casa estaba resguardada por la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba el este de la casa. La puerta del frente estaba cerrada –no era un problema, excepto que no quería dejar una puerta rota como evidencia de mi visita–. Decidí probar nuevamente con la ventana del segundo piso. Nadie se preocupaba por poner cerradura ahí.

Corrí hacia la casa y escalé su fachada en medio segundo.

Me colgué del alero de la ventana con una mano, miré a través de la ventana y mi respiración se detuvo.

Era su habitación. Podía verla en una cama digna de una princesa como ella. Sus cobijas en el suelo y las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas. Mientras miraba, ella se volvió y colocó un brazo sobre su cabeza. No hacía ruido al soñar, al menos no esta noche. ¿Acaso sentía el peligro cerca de ella?

Me sentí asqueado conmigo mismo mientras la miraba moverse nuevamente. ¿Acaso era mejor que algún enfermo acosador? No era mejor que esos. Era mucho, mucho peor.

Relajé las yemas de mis dedos, listo para irme. Pero primero me permití mirarla por un largo rato.

Su sueño no era pacífico. Tenía un pequeño surco entre las cejas, y una mueca curiosa en sus labios, los cuales temblaron y se apartaron.

No pude evitar dar una última mirada a su habitación. Digna de una princesita como ella. Parecía qué todo estaba construido alrededor de sus gustos.

Su enorme placard no me sorprendió. Era tan grande como el de Alice. Había además una computadora de escritorio y una portátil. Había además un librero y un escritorio. Parecía amante de la literatura clásica, pues entre sus libros destacaban las obras de Austen y las hermanas Brönthe. Había libros de recientes autores como Federico Mocchia o Isabel Allende. Estaban también toda la colección de libros de Nicolás Maquiavelo. Incluso su obra "El príncipe" estaba entre sus manos, probablemente era su lectura de cabecera.

Deliberadamente tomé aire, y entonces, dejé que su esencia me rasgara como un fuego salvaje. El cuarto estaba lleno con su perfume; su fragancia estaba impresa en cada superficie. Mi mente nadó en ella, pero luché.

Tenía que acostumbrarme a esto, si pretendía intentar cualquier clase de relación con ella. Tomé otra respiración de ese fuego salvaje.

La observé dormir hasta que el sol se asomó por las nubes del este.

Volví a casa. Mi curiosidad era casi igual qué mi necesidad de verla.

En cuanto llegue a casa Alice ya me esperaba. Cuando me conto me sorprendí. Al parecer el destino sé empeñaba en juntarnos a mi ángel y a mí.

Al día siguiente comenzaría mi comportamiento casi humano. ¿Qué podía perder? Solo el corazón en el intento. La vida hace tiempo qué técnicamente no la tenía.

**E&R**

Al entrar al estacionamiento ella vio el Volvo, por un momento más del necesario y luego sé estaciono lejos, todavía con el seño fruncido.

Era extraño recordar que ella probablemente estaría enojada conmigo, con toda razón.

Quería reírme –y patearme–. ¿Todos mis planes serían un desastre si ella no se interesaba en absoluto por mí? La visión de Alice podía cambiar. El futuro no estaba grabado en piedra. Había sido un arrogante estúpido.

Aunque era mejor para ella si no se interesaba por mí. Eso no me evitaría persuadirla, pero le daría una advertencia de mis persuasiones. Se lo debía.

Caminé silenciosamente, preguntándome como sería la mejor manera de acercarme.

Ella me ayudó sin saberlo. Las llaves de su BMW resbalaron de sus dedos, y cayeron en un charco.

Se agachó a recogerlas, pero yo lo hice primero, no quería que ella pusiera sus manos en agua congelada.

Me incliné contra su coche, mientras ella se enderezaba.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunto, y pude notar el asombro y la irritación en su voz.

— ¿Hacer qué? –pregunte disimuladamente.

Le tendí las llaves, intentando rozar su delicada mano.

—Aparecer del aire. –Respondió como si fuese una duda existencial a la qué ella tuviera la respuesta universal.

—Rose, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada. –Me golpee mentalmente. Ella no me había autorizado a llamarla por su nombre. Lo sucedido con aquel tipo no me autorizaba absolutamente a nada.

Me miro como si realmente jamás me hubiese visto, como si no hubiésemos compartido aquella tarde. En sus ojos había furia y tristeza.

— ¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Pregunto, aún bajando su mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas.

No quise dejar qué esa sensación de vacío por verla triste sé apoderara de mi. Quería verla reír, pero al parecer ella no reía con cosas simples. Decidí cambiar el tema.

—Eso fue culpa de Mike, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad. –Respondí pareciendo despreocupado.

—Tú... —dijo ella enfadada.

—No finjo que no existas —le asegure, dándome cuenta qué no mentía.

— ¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que el coche de Mike no lo consiguió?

En verdad, Rosalie Lillian Hale tenía la capacidad para mutar mi humor.

—Rose, eres totalmente absurda —murmure intentando parecer lo menos molesto posible, pero falle estrepitosamente.

Entonces, ¿A qué vienes? ¿Qué deseas de mí? –Me pregunto.

¿Qué debía decirle? Estoy enamorada de ti. No simplemente sería la peor declaración de amor de la historia.

Nuevamente me salí por la tangente.

-Yo, yo no debería buscarte, pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesito saber ¿Estás bien? ¿Se fue ese tipo ya?

Ella sé enfado. No quería qué ella sé fuera así. No después de lo qué Alice me había dicho.

—Espera —grite. Ella siguió andado, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero me fue fácil alcanzarla.

—Lo siento. He sido descortés —dije mientras caminaba. Ella me ignoro—. Proseguí. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación. No debí preguntar algo que no me correspondía.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —dijo desdeñosa.

Créeme –quise decirle– lo he intentado.

Oh, por cierto, estoy desgraciadamente enamorado de ti.

Mantén la esperanza. Aférrate a la visión de Alice. Me animaba.

—Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —dije sin poder evitar reír. Había recuperado el buen humor.

— ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —pregunto sorprendiéndome su sinceridad.

—Y lo vuelves a hacer.

Suspiré.

—Vale, entonces, ¿Qué me querías pedir? –Dijo sin rastro de furia o enojo en su voz.

—Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera... comencé.

— ¿Intentas ser gracioso? —dijo girándose algo enojada.

No pude evitar sentirme feliz, misma qué vi reflejada en sus preciosos ojos azules.

—Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar? Insistí pareciendo caballeroso.

Ella se mordió el labio y junto las manos, entrelazando los dedos, me maraville con ese sencillo gesto.

—Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.

Inmediatamente note la sorpresa en sus facciones.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto en cuanto recupero el aire.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle? –Volví a preguntar.

— ¿Con quién? —pregunto, desconcertada.

—Conmigo, obviamente —dije.

— ¿Por qué?

—Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que sea seguro que una chica tan linda como tu vaya sola. Es un lugar peligroso. –Dije tratando sonar lo más casual posible.

—Te diré la verdad, no pienso ir a Seattle. Eso es algo que invente para que nadie siguiera insistiendo en que fuera al baile, aunque. Muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación. –Dijo confirmando lo qué la pixie me había contado apenas hace unas horas.

No pude evitar sonreír.

— Entonces, ¿A dónde iras? –Dije tratando de no parecer más interesado de lo normal y de qué ella no sé sintiera acosada.

Ella ralentizo sus pasos.

—No veo que sea de tu incumbencia. –Dijo-. De verdad, Emmett, no te sigo. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío.

—Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.

—Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo —replico con feroz sarcasmo.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas. El monstruo sé regocijaba por estar cerca de ella. El verme reflejado en sus ojos azules me llevaba a una perdición irremediable.

—Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explique en el mismo tono qué ella—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Lillie.

Ella pareció no asimilar por completo lo qué le decía. Aproveche ese segundo en el qué no me replicaría.

— Entonces, ¿A dónde iras? —pregunte con más ahincó del necesario. No quería parecer desesperado, pero estaba perdiendo los nervios llegada a este punto.

-Iré a Nueva York. Pasare el fin de semana de compras en la Quinta Avenida.

-Sonreí levemente y luego no pude evitar ponerme serio. Después de todo, lo qué quería preguntarle era algo realmente serio.

Entonces, señorita ¿Me permitiría acompañarla? –pregunte lo más serio posible.

-¿No te molesta estar fuera de un probador todo el día? –pregunto incrédula. Si conociera a Alice sé daría cuenta qué eso era parte inevitable de nuestras vidas, sobre todo en la llamada "Semana de la moda en Milán o en Paris."

-No lo creo. Además, tendrá sus ventajas. Iré acompañado por la chica más hermosa que hay en este planeta. –Le respondí con la mayor sinceridad posible.

Su incredulidad era palpable.

-Ni siquiera he dicho que si.

-Lo harás. –Dije con seguridad en la voz-. Además, estoy seguro de que tu padre estará feliz de que no vayas sola. Es algo sobreprotector. –Recalque.

Ella simplemente asintió. No era necesario escuchar su respuesta.

En cuanto ella acepto no quise tentar aún más a la suerte, por lo qué comencé a alejarme de ella.

—Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —le advertí—. Te veré en clase.

Me di la vuelta y desanduve el camino.

No pude evitar sonreír. Lo había conseguido. Viajaría a Nueva York en compañía de Rosalie Lillian Hale. Solo esperaba qué la duende no intentara colarse en nuestro viaje, de ser necesario le compraría toda la colección de Azaro o de Armani. Quería conocer a Rosalie sin miedos, sin prisas y sobre todo sin tener qué estar cuidando mis pensamientos y mis acciones.

A lo lejos vi a mis hermanos. Ellos nos observaban con curiosidad. Jasper permanecía sereno, mientras que, Edward y Alice tenían algo similar a una sonrisa y Bella permanecía con su enojo continuo. Supuse qué ella esperaba qué Lillian me rechazara.

El día había comenzado mucho mejor de lo qué había planeado. El monstruo había permanecido bajo control mientras había estado con ella.

Al parecer, esa charada de las almas gemelas si existía y la mía había tomado forma en el cuerpo de aquel ángel llamado Rosalie Lillian Hale. Definitivamente este sería el mejor año de mi eternidad.

Estaba decidido a vivir un romance con aquel ángel, estaría junto a ella a lo largo de estos dos años qué pudiera fingir ser humano y hasta qué ella partiera. Después de todo sabía qué ella iría a Yale al inicio de su nueva vida. Forks solo era una escala para superar el dolor.

Sin embargo, por más qué intentaba auto convencerme de qué ella jamás sé daría cuenta de mi condición vampírica no me engañaba. Era imposible hacerlo. Sabía qué tarde o temprano ella podría darse cuenta de mi condición y entonces, los Vulturi no dudarían en matarla y eso es algo qué no permitiría. Quería qué ella viviera y qué tuviera una vida plena. Me conformaba con observarla madurar de lejos. Así, simplemente. Viviría con ella lo qué pudiese vivir y conservaría su recuerdo para sobrevivir a la eterna soledad. Era un precio realmente pequeño comparado a la felicidad qué estar a su lado me brindaría.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Con este capítulo termina el punto de vista de Emmett.**

**Les doy las gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios. No saben lo que significan para mí.**

**Como les dije, actualizare una vez al mes. Por lo pronto este es el mes de marzo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

¿Les gusto la conversación de Emmett y Alice? Simplemente creo qué ella es quien más influirá para qué esos dos terminen juntos. Después de todo, por algo le da pistas a Emmett.

Un detalle. Acuérdense qué los vampiros pueden escuchar a kilómetros de distancia y más aún si sé concentran en una voz especifica.

Otra cosa, recuerden qué sucede lo mismo con sus dones. No pueden controlarlos sino hasta cierta distancia.

Así que por fa, si les agrado, o si no fue así, así como sus dudas, preguntas y sugerencias denle click al botoncito de abajo y dejen su comentario.

Para quienes no tienen cuenta en el ff y les gustaría qué les avisara cuando actualice o simplemente para poder agradecerles su comentario les pido qué me dejen su e-mail el mío es **yazmingrimaldo arroba Hotmail .com** por favor pongan qué son del ff y allí les contestare. O agréguenme directo del profile.

Por último, y no menos importante, les pido que si quieren recibir la actualización de la historia en su e-mail agreguen la historia en **Story Alert **o si lo prefieren pueden poner **Author Alert** y así en cuanto actualice cualquiera de mis historias les llegara un mensaje a su bandeja de entrada.

**Besos a todos y mil gracias por leerme. También los invito a pasar por mis otras historias. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	9. Grupo sanguíneo

**THE SHINING IN THE DARK**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la mayoría de la trama no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente adapte y aumente un poco la historia.

* * *

Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza. En compensacion, para el final del mes (probablemente el 20 de junio mi cumpleaños ademas) tendran este capitulo con lo que piensa Emmett.

Ademas de esa disculpa, les cuento que el morivo principal de mi tardanza se debe a que pues estuve titulandome. He hecho por fin mi examen profesional y despues de una buena campaña de stress por fin estoy libre. Oficialmente me he titulado de Licenciada en Derecho. **Soy Abogada **La verdad se siente genial decirlo.

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**GRUPO SANGUINEO**

Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.

—Gracias por venir, señorita Hale —saludó despectivamente el señor Masón.

Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento. Aunque si soy honesta conmigo misma, ni siquiera le di importancia a lo qué me decía. La verdad es qué no estaba muy concentrada en nada qué no hubiese sido los últimos cinco minutos en el estacionamiento y la facilidad con la qué Emmett me había embaucado para contarle mis planes originales de ir de compras a Nueva York y sobre como inesperadamente sé había colado en lo qué sé suponía seria mi solitario viaje.

No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Tyler hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, -No. A quien engaño-. Solo me molesto un poco su actitud pues tanto él como Eric se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. ¿Acaso no tenían dignidad? –Me pregunte. Tyler parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. Resultaría difícil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años. . Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Emmett y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación. Tal vez sólo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Quizás era probable qué simplemente me estuviera auto convenciendo de qué el comenzaba a mostrar un genuino interés por mi por lo acontecido hace apenas unos minutos, o era simplemente el hecho de que por primera vez, desde qué había llegado a este punto del planeta qué más parecía un planeta alienígena, estaba realmente feliz.

Entre con la mayor naturalidad posible en la cafetería acompañada de Lauren. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Lauren cotorreaba sin cesar sobre sus planes para el baile. La verdad era algo realmente soso y aburrido. Ni siquiera parecía un verdadero baile, más bien me parecía una mera chiquillada, un intento y una falsa imitación de un genuino baile de etiqueta, llenos de galanura y grandes vestidos. —Jessica y Ángela ya se lo habían pedido a los otros chicos e iban a acudir todos juntos—, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés.

Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa de los Cullen y los Masen. Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero él se hallaba ausente. ¿Se había ido a casa? Inesperadamente me sentí abatida, me puse a la cola detrás de la parlanchina Lauren. Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré un botellín de agua mineralizada. Únicamente quería sentarme y enfurruñarme. Todo el buen humor sé había esfumado y lo único que quería era desaparecer del lugar e irme a casa. Enviar mails o realizar compras por internet –a falta de un buen centro comercial cercano- para descargar mi repentino coraje.

¿Era posible qué me estuviera volviendo tan bipolar? Ninguna de mis reacciones sé acomodaba a lo que realmente era ser Lillian Hale. Más bien parecía comportarme como una de esas típicas chiquillas adolescentes –aunque técnicamente lo era- a las qué les molesta qué su novio las dejase plantada.

Me abofetee mentalmente. -¿Desde cuándo Emmett sé podría considerar mi novio? Era un absurdo terrible.

Era absurdo pensar qué por una simple platica y un poco de sinceridad –ah, sí y lo olvidaba ¡un poco de su atención! Me estuviera comportando como si realmente tuviésemos una relación o algo similar. Además ¿Qué creía? Qué por una sonrisa bonita iba a caer a sus pies.

No.

Yo era Rosalie Lillian Hale, a la chica linda qué todos querían cerca y qué sé disputaban por su atención.

Era yo quien siempre llevaba la voz cantante en cualquier relación. Era yo quien siempre señalaba horas, fechas y lugares, no ellos.

Me disguste aún más. Por suerte al parecer nadie lo había notado. Lo supe por Lauren.

—Emmett Cullen te vuelve a mirar —dijo Lauren; -quien interrumpió mi distracción al pronunciar su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy.

Volví bruscamente la cabeza e intempestivamente vi a la mesa de los Cullen y los Masen, al tiempo qué cavilaba qué quizás solo sé había retrasado un poco, pero lo único qué encontré fue una mueca burlona en el rostro de Edward y un discreto gesto de ¿Alice? –Seguramente me estaba alucinando- y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Emmett, con su sonrisa picara y ese par de hoyuelos qué me hacían delirar, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiñó el ojo cuando lo miré incrédula. –Aunque recompuse mi gesto y le di una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Se refiere a ti? —preguntó Lauren con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz.

¿Quién se creía para hablar con esa incredulidad? Estaba claro que yo no era una chiquilla simple como ella. O tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que si había alguien en este pequeño pueblo además de los Cullen que pudiera valer algo era yo. Pero no le respondí, pese a que me encontraba sumamente molesta controle mis gestos y module mi voz. Ya sola se daría cuenta de su error y caerse de su nube sería peor. Así que con un amago de sonrisa le respondí como restándole importancia: Puede que necesite comentar algo sobre los entrenamientos y quizás coordinar algunas porras —musité para contentarla—. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere. –Dije disimuladamente mientras intentaba concentrarme en como caminar y no hacer el ridículo frente a todos al verme yendo hacía donde él estaba. ¿A dónde se había ido mi seguridad?

Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme.

Insegura, sin saber qué hacer realmente, o qué decirle, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Emmett al llegar a su mesa.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Y otra vez su cautivante sonrisa deshizo cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera hacer. Simplemente hice de inmediato, lo que él me pidió, contemplándolo con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo.

O bueno, en realidad no. Lo qué resultaba inverosímil era el hecho qué fuese yo quien estaba completamente idiotizada por él. Definitivamente algo en este minúsculo punto alienígeno debía haber alterado mi sistema nervioso o algo así.

Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara. Él debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:

—Esto es diferente.

—Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.

Esperé a que dijera algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indiqué:

—Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

—Cierto —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado. –Aunque su sonrisa no disminuía y casi parecía qué los escuchaba o qué en su defecto sé burlaba de ellos.

—Sobrevivirán. –Respondí como autómata. Y disimuladamente, con mi espejo, casi como si estuviera retocando mi maquillaje los observe. La envidia en la cara de "mi supuesta mejor amiga" Lauren, la desaprobación en Jessica, la rabia en Tyler y la incredulidad en Mike y Eric. Solamente Ángela y Ben parecían felices. Decidí ignorarlos por completo, por lo que cerré la tapa del maquillaje. Emmett me observaba con diversión en sus ojos, lo que yo correspondí de manera idéntica.

Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda. Aunque con los años de práctica, había aprendido a disimularlo también, por lo qué me relaje y tome una postura más cómoda. Además, sé suponía qué solo charlábamos de horarios. Lo qué me recordó lo patética de mi escusa.

—Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Tragué saliva y se rió. —Pareces preocupada.

—No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio? O bueno, reformulo. ¿A qué se debe qué también quieras pasar conmigo tiempo en la escuela? Ya había aceptado tu invitación a ir de compras por Nueva York contigo. Creí qué te limitarías a ese viaje y ya. No pensé qué quisieras qué te vieran cerca de mí. Creí qué a tu familia no le gustaba relacionarse con nadie y qué preferías mantener las apariencias. Aún más, creo qué a tu familia –excluyendo a Alice y un poco a Edward- tampoco está muy feliz por ello. Si los ojos fuesen dagas, te aseguro qué ya estaría muerta cortesía de tu cuñada Isabela….

-En definitiva, una parte de mi cerebro sé había fundido o no estaba haciendo la correcta sinapsis. Mi verborrea era la prueba fundamental de ello.

El me miro con una sonrisa, como si realmente hubiese captado cada una de mis palabras. Y me respondió: Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido. Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.

— ¿Rendido? —repetí confusa. Pensando cada vez más en lo ilógico de las palabras de Emmett.

—Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.

—Me he vuelto a perder.

La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.

—Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas. Empiezo a creer qué en verdad soy puro musculo y cero cerebro. Comienzo a creer qué incluso sabes más de lo qué dices.

—No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —le repliqué secamente. Y algo molesta. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué no me iba a percatar de sus constantes cambios? ¿Qué no me iba a dar por enterada de qué quizás quería jugar conmigo? Pero me volvió a descolocar con su respuesta.

—Cuento con ello.

—Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora? –Pregunte intentando salirme por la tangente y disminuyendo mi furia.

—Amigos... —meditó dubitativo.

—O no —musité.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.

El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real. Por lo menos así lo sentí. Quería qué no fuese así. Quería equivocarme y creer qué solo sé trababa de una superficialidad de su familia. Caretas qué mantener. Sin embargo, mi intuición pocas veces se equivocaba y presentía qué está no sería una de ellas. Aún así, volví a intentarlo. Parecer relajada y no liarme más con lo qué el me decía. Estaba realmente confundida.

—Lo repites un montón —recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mi vientre y mantenía serena la voz.

—Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás.

—Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara.

Entrecerré los ojos y él sonrió disculpándose.

—En ese caso —me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases—, hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos?

—Eso parece casi exacto.

Busqué con la mirada mis manos, sus ojos sé habían oscurecido un poco más después de aquellas palabras. Incluso parecían tristes en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

No mucho –respondí con la mirada gacha. ¿Sabes? Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo importante. Me haces sentir estereotipada. Ya sabes, eso de las rubias tontas.

El sonrió. Pero no me creyó del todo. ¿Solamente en eso piensas? ¿Sabes Rose? Yo no creo que seas una rubia tonta. Solamente que aquí el fenómeno soy yo.

Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad. No podía creer lo que me decía.

—Intentaba averiguar qué eres.

Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

— ¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? —inquirió con desenvoltura.

—No demasiada —admití.

Se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Qué teorías barajas?

Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Batman y Spiderman. No había forma de admitir aquello.

— ¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Resulta demasiado embarazoso.

—Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —se quejó.

—No —disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?

Hizo una mueca.

—O mejor —continué, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar demasiado frustrante. Ah, y para rematar la locura, esa misma persona se ofrece a acompañarte a Nueva York y pasar horas fuera de un probador y te dice que no eres una rubia tonta, pero que él es un fenómeno. No. Realmente no sé quien debería estar más molesto. Si tú porque me gusta estar cerca de ti, o yo porque entras como vendaval a mi mundo y mueves todo sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo y das un giro de 360° en el.

—Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?

—No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero.

Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír.

Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.

Volvió a reírse.

—No sé de quién me hablas —dije con frialdad— pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.

—Yo, no. Sobre todo cuando puedo ver la furia en su rostro y esta se encuentra enfocada directamente en mí.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de agua mineralizada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

Realmente no entiendo su obsesión. No soy ninguna damisela en apuros y tampoco es que los vaya a volver a ver después de que termine la preparatoria. Honestamente no creo que ninguno de ellos sea aceptado en Yale, que es a donde iré cuando todo esto termine. ¿Tu a donde iras?

El me observo de refilón. No podía evitar comportarme como mis abuelos me habían enseñado. Ni siquiera lo hacía de forma presuntuosa. Sin embargo, hacía ya bastante tiempo que había aceptado que terminaría casada con el hijo de algún político amigo de la familia, o mejor dicho, de mis abuelos.

–Iré a Darmounth. –Respondió. Pero ese no es el punto.

Lo observe. Otra vez estaba perdida. ¿Qué tenía que ocultar Emmett Cullen? ¿Cuál era su secreto? No sabía que decir, por lo que me limite a observarlo.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraído, cambiando el tema, lo cual agradecí infinitamente. No quería seguir pensando en la muerte de mis abuelos.

—No —no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas. Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él—. ¿Y tú?

—No. No estoy hambriento.

No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.

De repente, se puso en guardia.

—Eso depende de lo que quieras.

—No es mucho —le aseguré. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad.

—Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada. Y aclararme si será solo en la escuela o también en la calle. No es muy agradable sentirse una vulnerable adolescente.

Mantuve la vista fija en el agua mineralizada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo.

—Me parece justo. Aunque no creo que pueda salir jamás de tu vida. Por lo menos no en la que hagas fuera de la escuela. Quizás nos veamos después, ya sabes, cuando estés en Yale y yo en Darmounth.

Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.

—Gracias. ¿Realmente estás preparado para una escuela en la Yve League? Darmounth es buena, pero preferiría algo más cálido como volver a la soleada Nueva York antes de ir a una escuela con un clima frio.

El me miro extrañado. Realmente pensé que había hecho la pregunta equivocada, pero me volvió a sorprender con su cambio de tema. Era realmente bueno evitando temas de los que él no deseaba hablar. No pude evitar pensar que quizás sería un buen político. Diplomático, pero astuto. O por lo menos lo suficiente como para no dañar a nadie en el proceso de su mentira.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? —pidió.

—Una.

—Cuéntame una teoría.

¡Ahí va!

—Esa, no. –Respondí con vehemencia.

—No hiciste distinción alguna, sólo prometiste una respuesta —me recordó.

—Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa —le recordé a mi vez.

—Sólo una teoría... No me reiré.

—Sí lo harás.

Estaba segura de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos dorados a través de sus largas pestañas negras.

—Por favor —respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí.

Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?

—Eh... ¿Qué?—pregunté, deslumbrada.

—Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor.

Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿También era un hipnotizador? ¿O era yo una incauta irremediable? Y sus hoyuelos. Ellos eran mi perdición. Parecía el rostro de un niño perdido en el cuerpo de un adulto.

—Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?

—Eso no es muy imaginativo.

—Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo —contesté, ofendida.

—Ni siquiera te has acercado —dijo con fastidio.

— ¿Nada de arañas?

—No.

— ¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?

—Nada.

—Maldición —suspiré.

—Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita —se rió entre dientes.

—Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas? Y no pude evitar imaginarlo vestido con el atuendo de superman. Con su super capa y con el traje marcando su bien trabajado cuerpo, casi podía verlo salvándome de alguna invasión o de Lex Luthor.

Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.

—Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar —le advertí.

—Desearía que no lo intentaras —dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.

— ¿Por...?

— ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? —sonrió jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables.

—Oh, ya veo —dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente.

— ¿Sí?

De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.

— ¿Eres peligroso?

Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo era. Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender.

—Pero no malo —susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. No, no creo que seas malo.

—Te equivocas.

Su voz apenas era audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. Lo contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Había perdido incluso la sonrisa arrebatadora y se encontraba bastante serio. Casi parecía una serpiente mutando de piel. Era como hablar con él Doctor Jeckill y Mr. Hide. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo me sentía ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de él.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.

—Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando —dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación. Además, necesito practicar. La temporada está por terminar y no quiero irme sin haber ganado el campeonato. Es una buena forma de evitar clases y represalias. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Después de todo, eres la capitana de las porristas y estaría más que justificado tu inasistencia a clases. Debes practicar para animarnos ¿Recuerdas? No es saludable que el equipo pierda, menos cuando los chicos se han esforzado. Y estoy seguro que con una de tus miradas de ángel harías que se esforzaran al triple. –Dijo intentando convencerme. Sonaba bastante tentador, pero no podía hacerlo. De repente encontré una justificación.

¿Acaso piensas reprobar biología, Emmett? Has faltado a clases más de la mitad del semestre. –Apenas logre articular. –Pero no lo hare. Sabes que no reprobare, además, mi padre es médico y estoy completamente seguro de que me ayudara a estudiar y aprobar si se lo pido. –Dijo casi conteniendo la risa.

—Bueno, yo sí voy. Yo no tengo un padre que sea médico para que me ayude a aprobar.

Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran. Concentró su atención en el tapón. Además, necesitaba salir de mi ofuscación y serenarme. Emmett revolucionaba mi mundo con tan solo unas pocas palabras o una simple mirada.

—En ese caso, te veré luego. A menos que quieras escapar y quizás a mi padre no le moleste ayudar a dos alumnos en lugar de uno.

Indecisa, vacilé, pero me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que él no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Mientras me dirigía a clase, casi a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que el tapón del agua. Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Al menos, había dejado de llover.

Tuve suerte. El señor Banner no había entrado aún en clase cuando llegué. Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Tyler como Ángela no dejaban de mirarme. Mike parecía resentido y Ángela sorprendida, y un poco intimidada.

Entonces entró en clase el señor Banner y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Tyler y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.

—De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos toméis un objeto de las cajas.

El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas se me antojó de mal augurio.

—El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago. Desde el accidente de los abuelos me había vuelto intolerante a ver o a oler cualquier rastro de sangre. Sentía algo de pánico al recordar las ambulancias y la habitación blanca del hospital donde tuve que despedirlos. Aún recordaba el olor a oxido y a sal entremezclados y la tristeza en el rostro del abuelo y el dolor en el rostro de mi abuela, quien era quien más daño había sufrido en el percance automovilístico.

—Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empecéis hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Tyler, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinchéis un dedo con la lanceta.

Tomó la mano de Tyler y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta. Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.

—Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo de Mike hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más—. Entonces las aplicáis a la tarjeta del test —concluyó.

Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.

—El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Angeles para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos vosotros deberíais conocer vuestro grupo sanguíneo —parecía orgulloso de sí mismo—. Los menores de dieciocho años vais a necesitar un permiso de vuestros padres... Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa.

Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca.

—Señorita Hale, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.

—Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner —dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza. Las imágenes del accidente de mis abuelos no dejaban de pulular en mi cabeza. La sangre y el sonido de las sirenas me hacia estremecer. Sentía que me ahogaba, parecía que comenzaba a sumirme en una espiral muy lenta y dolorosamente. Sentía la bruma a mi alrededor y todo comenzaba a ponerse obscuro.

— ¿Te sientes débil?

—Sí, señor —murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haber hecho novillos cuando tuve la ocasión.

—Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a la señorita Hale a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta.

No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Tyler se ofrecería voluntario.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó el señor Banner.

—Sí —susurré. Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí, pensé. Me arrastraré.

Tyler parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.

Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de Tyler. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro —en el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando—, me detuve. Las imágenes comenzaban a desaparecer de mi cabeza, más no así la sensación de culpa y el miedo y la soledad que me habían embargado después de que mis abuelos me habían dejado.

— ¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —supliqué.

Me ayudó a sentarme al borde del paseo.

—Y, hagas lo que hagas, ocúpate de tus asuntos —le avisé. No quería responder preguntas estúpidas. Prefería que creyera que tenía miedo a la sangre o cualquier otra tontería. Sentía que no podría controlarme si alguien me preguntaba algo. Mis abuelos ya no estaban aquí, conmigo y eso me hacía débil y vulnerable.

Aún seguía muy confusa. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco. Ver sus sonrisas, sentir su cariño.

—Vaya, te has puesto verde —comentó Tyler, bastante nervioso.

— ¿Rose? —me llamó otra voz a lo lejos.

¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación.

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida?

Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar.

Tyler parecía tenso.

—Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo.

—Rosalie —la voz de Emmett sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviado—. ¿Me oyes?

—No —gemí—. Vete.

Se rió por lo bajo.

—La llevaba a la enfermería —explicó Tyler a la defensiva—, pero no quiso avanzar más.

—Yo me encargo de ella —dijo Emmett. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz—. Puedes volver a clase.

—No —protestó Tyler—. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo.

De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Estaba en brazos de Emmett, que me había levantado en vilo, y me llevaba con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta.

— ¡Bájame!

Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima. Empezó a caminar antes de que terminara de hablar.

— ¡Eh! —gritó Tyler, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros.

Emmett lo ignoró.

—Tienes un aspecto espantoso —me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! —protesté.

El bamboleo de su caminar no ayudaba. Me sostenía con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso sólo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle.

— ¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? —preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle.

No le contesté. Cerré los ojos, apreté los labios y luché contra las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas.

—Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre —continuó regodeándose.

No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer.

—Se desmayó en Biología —le explicó Emmett.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Emmett me llevaba dando zancadas delante del mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Cope, la recepcionista de rostro rubicundo, corrió delante de él para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce abuelita, levantó los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Emmett me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre. Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.

—Ha sufrido un leve desmayo —tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera—. En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh.

La enfermera asintió sabiamente.

—Siempre le ocurre a alguien.

Emmett se rió con disimulo.

—Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará.

—Lo sé —dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a remitir. Pero el dolor no mermaba.

— ¿Te sucede muy a menudo? —preguntó ella.

—A veces —admití. Emmett tosió para ocultar otra carcajada.

—Puedes regresar a clase —le dijo la enfermera.

—Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella —le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.

—Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño —me dijo, y luego salió bulliciosamente de la habitación.

—Tenías razón —me quejé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.

—Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión?

—Hacer novillos es saludable.

Respiré de forma acompasada.

—Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste —admitió después de hacer una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad—. Creí que Crowley arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques.

—Ja, ja.

Continué con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me encontraba más entonada.

—Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.

—Pobre Tyler. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado.

—Me aborrece por completo —dijo Edward jovialmente.

—No lo puedes saber —disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía.

—Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido.

Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperada. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era afortunada por haber tenido el estómago vacío.

—Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD.

Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió. Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió—: Tienes mejor aspecto.

—Creo que ya estoy bien —dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.

Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas.

Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma.

—Ahí viene otro —avisó.

Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa a la enfermera.

—Tome, ya no la necesito.

Entonces, Tyler cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Amanda Bowling, otra chica de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Emmett y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.

—Oh, no —murmuró Emmett—. Vámonos fuera de aquí, Rosalie.

Aturdida, le busqué con la mirada.

—Confía en mí... Vamos.

Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparada de la enfermería. Sentí que Emmett me seguía.

—Por una vez me has hecho caso.

Estaba sorprendido.

—Olí la sangre —le dije, arrugando la nariz. Lee no se ha puesto malo por ver la sangre de otros, como yo.

—La gente no puede oler la sangre —me contradijo.

—Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a óxido... y a sal.

Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insondable.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—No es nada.

Entonces, Tyler cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Emmett a mí. La mirada que le dedicó a Emmett me confirmó lo que éste me había dicho, que Tyler lo aborrecía. Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —me acusó.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos —volví a avisarle.

—Ya no sangra nadie más —murmuró—. ¿Vas a volver a clase?

— ¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí.

—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?

Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Emmett, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua. Intenté que pareciera lo más amigable posible:

—Claro. Te dije que iría.

—Nos reuniremos en la tienda del padre de Mike a las diez.

Su mirada se posó en Emmett otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta.

—Allí estaré —prometí.

—Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia —dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta.

—Hasta la vista —repliqué.

Me miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Sopesé el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física.

—Gimnasia —gemí. No quería hacer ningún esfuerzo físico. No me sentía bien como para ordenar absolutamente nada. Había sido mi abuela quien me había ayudado con mis rutinas (solo a preparar los detalles) generalmente era ella quien hacía sugerencias sobre movimientos o que cambiar. El vacío se volvía cada vez más profundo y el dolor estaba allí, latente, esperando a salir al menor indicio de poder quebrarme. Sentía que haber vuelto a Forks era una mala idea. Después de todo, aquí estaban todos los recuerdos de mis queridos abuelos. Sentí el sabor a sal de mis lágrimas. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a hacerlo?

—Puedo hacerme cargo de eso —no me había percatado de que Emmett se había acercado, pero me habló al oído—. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha —murmuró. Y agradecí que no preguntara. Simplemente no podría responderle. No era normal que una chica prefiriera a sus abuelos que a sus propios padres.

Esto no suponía un gran cambio. Siempre estaba pálida, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Seque las lagrimas y los ojos hinchados ayudaban a deplorar aún más mi aspecto, sobre mi ya desordenado cabello y maquillaje completamente corrido. Lo constate al ver las manchas en mi sweater de punto y cachemira de D&G. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotada.

Oí a Emmett hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.

— ¿Señora Cope?

— ¿Sí?

No la había oído regresar a su mesa.

—La señorita Hale tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a esa clase? —su voz era aterciopelada. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.

—Emmett —dijo la señora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo?—, ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti?

—No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará. Además, tengo permiso del entrenador Clapp pues debo entrenar. Ya sabe, las competencias estatales son duras. –Dijo y casi pude ver su sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, linda —me deseó en voz alta. Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.

— ¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez?

De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.

—Caminaré.

Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo.

—Gracias —le dije cuando me siguió—. Merecía la pena seguir enferma para perderse la clase de gimnasia.

—Sin duda.

Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.

—De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir.

Esperaba que él viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me lo imaginaba poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en coche a algún sitio. No pertenecía al mismo mundo, pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que había sentido por ir a la excursión.

— ¿Adonde vais a ir exactamente? —seguía mirando al frente, inexpresivo.

—A La Push, al puerto.

Estudié su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.

—En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado.

Suspiré.

—Acabo de invitarte.

—No avasallemos más entre los dos al pobre Tyler esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper.

Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.

—El blandengue de Tyler... —murmuré, preocupada por la forma en que había dicho «entre los dos». Me gustaba más de lo conveniente.

Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia el M3. Algo me agarró de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.

— ¿Adonde te crees que vas? —preguntó ofendido.

Emmett me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perpleja.

—Me voy a casa.

— ¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?

— ¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi coche? —me quejé.

—Se lo tendré que dejar a Alice después de la escuela.

Me arrastró de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar no caerme, aunque, de todos modos, lo más probable es que me sujetara si perdía el equilibrio.

— ¡Déjame! —insistí.

Me ignoró. Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar al Volvo. Entonces, me soltó al fin. Me tropecé contra la puerta del copiloto.

— ¡Eres tan insistente!—refunfuñé.

—Está abierto —se limitó a responder. Entró en el coche por el lado del conductor.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa.

Permanecí junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y el pelo goteaba sobre mi espalda al no haberme puesto la capucha. Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla automática y se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto:

—Entra, Lillian.

No le respondí. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar el M3 antes de que él me atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran demasiadas.

—Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí —me amenazó, adivinando mi plan.

Intenté mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar en el Volvo. No tuve mucho éxito. Parecía un gato empapado y las botas crujían continuamente.

—Esto es totalmente innecesario —dije secamente.

No me respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarle con mi silencio —poniendo un mohín de total enfado—, pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención.

— ¿You?—pregunté sorprendida.

— ¿Conoces a Evanescense? —él también parecía estar sorprendido.

—No mucho —admití—. Es solo que esa canción…. No pude terminar la frase, porque la voz se me cortó.

—La mayoría de sus canciones son bastante tristes y hablan de eternidad y dolor.

Yo asentí, recordando a mis abuelos. En general ellos preferían la música clásica, sin embargo Evanescense era una excepción, pues su música y sus letras eran bastante profundas. Mi abuelo solía decir que yo era su pequeño ángel, -Respondí, reprimiendo está vez las lágrimas.

Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo.

— ¿Cómo eran tus abuelos? —me preguntó de repente.

Lo miré de refilón, con curiosidad.

—Mi abuela se parecía mucho a mí, pero era más guapa —respondí sin poder evitar la nostalgia en mi voz. Alzó las cejas—; he heredado muchos rasgos de ellos. Mi abuela era más sociable y atrevida que yo. Ella siempre estaba para mí. Decía que yo era su muñequita, su pieza de porcelana perfecta. Es era mejor amiga; y mi abuelo, el simplemente era especial. Me hacía sentir como una princesa y siempre me llamaba "su pequeño ángel". Aún cuando ya había crecido —me callé. Hablar de ellos me había deprimido.

—Rosalie, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Emmett contenía un tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya a la casa. Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río.

—Diecisiete —respondí un poco confusa.

—No los aparentas —dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, curioso de nuevo.

—Mi abuela siempre decía que cada año me volvía más madura. Estar en un internado la mayor parte de las veces te hace crecer. La soledad y el tener que enfrentarte algunas veces a problemas completamente sola ayudan a no ser dependiente de nadie. —Me reí y luego suspiré—. En fin, estar y crecer en un internado no es tan malo como parece. —Me callé durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto.

Torció el gesto y cambió de tema.

—En ese caso, ¿Por qué se te pusiste así? ¿Extrañas al senador Hale y a tu abuela? ¿Por qué regresaste a Forks si te lástima tanto recordarlos?

Sí, —pero no quiero hablar de eso, por favor. Te prometo que algún día te lo contare, pero no ahora, por favor.

Está bien, Lillian. Pero, en todo caso, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Mi madre se ha vuelto a casar, te lo he dicho.

—Pero lo que me contaste de Andrew no es la única razón ¿O me equivoco?

Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez hacía dos meses. Necesité unos momentos para responder.

—Mi madre tiene... una manera de pensar muy distinta a la mía. Como te dije, a mi prácticamente me criaron mis abuelos, mientras ella vivía en Rochester, con mi padre. Sé que antes de que lo preguntes ellos no estaban muy lejos del internado, pero no me visitaban mucho, por lo menos no ella, porque mis abuelos no lo permitían. Ella siempre me quiso, o por lo menos eso quiero creer. Solamente que desde que era muy pequeña permitió que mis abuelos decidieran por ella en lo que concernía a mí. A medida que iba creciendo, me di cuenta de los problemas que tenía con papá, y la causante indirecta siempre fui yo. Mis abuelos siempre fueron elitistas y nunca aceptaron que mi padre se hubiera casado con alguien que no pertenecía a nuestro círculo, pero cuando ella estaba embarazada digamos que de alguna manera la perdonaron por el supuesto daño que había hecho. En fin, hubo una época en la que todos convivieron en paz y armonía, pero mis abuelos siempre habían dicho que ella es una especie de arribista, y de alguna manera lo es. Pero mis abuelos aún así la aceptaron, después de que yo nací me quiso criar a su manera (y aunque por ahora no estoy muy segura si eso me perjudico o me beneficio) mis abuelos no lo permitieron. No así en el caso de mis hermanos. Somos como el agua y el aceite. El caso Emmett es que después de su divorcio me di cuenta de que ella jamás amo a papá tanto como aseguraba, pues jamás vio a mi padre como ve a Andrew. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él —sacudí la cabeza. Aquella atracción suponía un misterio para mí. Pero me duele ¿Sabes? Me duele porque confirme lo que mis abuelos me dijeron. Fue una casualidad.

Afortunadamente, Emmett no me permitió continuar. Era un camino espinoso y aún no me sentía con fuerzas para recorrerlo, porque, después de todo, era como darle la razón a mis abuelos, ellos dejaron las pruebas….

— ¿Lo apruebas?

— ¿Importa? —le repliqué—. Quiero que sea feliz, y Andrew es lo que ella quiere. Dije mordiendo mi lengua para no hablar de más.

—Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexivo.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?

De repente, prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—E—eso c—creo —tartamudeé—, pero, después de todo, ella es la madre. Es un poquito diferente. Además, creo que está resignada a que no me podrá imponer a alguien a quien ella desee, ni mucho menos. Ya hizo una vez su voluntad conmigo y no resulto como ella esperaba. –Dije con dureza.

—Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado —se burló.

Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples piercings en el rostro y grandes tatuajes?

—Supongo que ésa es una posible definición.

— ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Pero ignoró mi pregunta y respondió con otra.

— ¿Crees que puedo asustar?

Enarcó una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones.

— ¿Te doy miedo ahora?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Emmett y su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio, pero yo respondí rápidamente—

—No.

La sonrisa reapareció.

—Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? —pregunté para distraerle—. Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

— ¿Te adoptaron los Cullen? —pregunté para comprobar el hecho.

—Sí.

Vacilé unos momentos. — ¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres?

—Murieron hace muchos años —contestó con toda naturalidad. Después de abandonarme.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Y tú los quieres —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.

—Sí —sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

—Eres muy afortunado.

—Sé que lo soy.

— ¿Y tu hermano y tu cuñada? ¿Y cómo definirlos? ¿Los mellizos? Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero.

—A propósito, mi hermano, mi cuñada, así como Alice y Edward se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.

—Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte.

Yo no quería salir del coche.

—Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el flamante abogado Hale vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología.

Me sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos —suspiré.

Rompió a reír.

—Diviértete en la playa... Que tengáis buen tiempo para tomar el sol —me deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.

— ¿No te voy a ver mañana?

—No. Los chicos y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.

— ¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer?

Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto.

—Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.

—Ah, vaya, diviértete —intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados. Recuerda llegar completo. No quiero llevar cachos a Nueva York. Planeo ir a algunos lugares en compañía tuya. Además, te presentare a unos amigos y debes estar presentable. No quiero que parezcas un chico de pueblo –me reí.

El me miro con un gesto de diversión. –Lo prometo –dijo.

— ¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana?

Asentí desvalida.

—No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo?

Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba. Le miré fijamente.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —contesté bruscamente, mientras salía del volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Emmett aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó al volante de su coche.

Y, ¿ahora?

Decidí subir. Tenía que preparar las maletas para ir a la Push. No me animaba mucho y sin embargo había aceptado ir.

Pensé en Nueva York y la plaza Rockefeller. Telefonee a Vera para avisarle de mi llegada. Quería reunirme con los chicos y esas cosas.

Pensé en llamar a mamá, sin embargo me dirigí a la parte más alejada de la habitación. Allí había un secreter. Un secreter que tenía las pruebas de lo doloroso que puede ser una traición…. Este mueble era parte de lo que habia dejado mi abuela. Mi querida abuela. El dolor de recordarlos aun calaba. Estaba tan dentro de mi que no se si alguna vez lo pueda superar. A veces pienso que quizas deberia irme a otro Estado. Quizas volver a Nueva York. Pero aun asi, no podria alejarme de mi padre. El cual no tardaria en llegar y no era muy conveniente que me viera llorando.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Sobre todo a ti, Cami. Amiga sabes que amo está historia pero q****ue a veces simplemente no tengo tiempo de escribirla. También para ti DCullen Love y para mi querida amiga, la chica adicta a house. (adicctedtohouse)¿Recuerdas el one shot de las manzanas? Ya lo termine, aunque no sé si subirlo. Es para ti y creo que mereces ser la primera en leerlo. **

**Les doy las gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios. No saben lo que significan para mí.**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

¿Les gusto la conversación de Emmett y Rose? ¿Qué creen que contenga el secreter? ¿Por qué Rosalie odia a su madre de alguna manera? ¿Por qué creen que le dijo eso a Emmett? ¿Acaso esconde algo? Nueva York, ya te quiero ver venir para contar secretos.

Así que por fa, si les agrado, o si no fue así, así como sus dudas, preguntas y sugerencias denle click al botoncito de abajo y dejen su comentario.

Para quienes no tienen cuenta en el ff y les gustaría qué les avisara cuando actualice o simplemente para poder agradecerles su comentario les pido qué me dejen su e-mail el mío es **yazmingrimaldo arroba Hotmail .com** por favor pongan qué son del ff y allí les contestare. O agréguenme directo del profile.

Por último, y no menos importante, les pido que si quieren recibir la actualización de la historia en su e-mail agreguen la historia en **Story Alert **o si lo prefieren pueden poner **Author Alert** y así en cuanto actualice cualquiera de mis historias les llegara un mensaje a su bandeja de entrada.

**Besos a todos y mil gracias por leerme. También los invito a pasar por mis otras historias. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	10. Petición

Hola chicos. Se que la mayoría esperaba una actualización. Trabajo en ello. Algunos de ustedes ya saben las varias razones por las que no he actualizado pero, antes de actualizar, y debido a los múltiples rumores que existen sobre la eliminación de varios fanfics es que es esta petición. Quería enterarlos de la situación y unirme al grupo de chicas que esta tratando de evitar y en su caso cambiar la situación por la que la pagina que nos ha dado tantas alegrías cambie. Sin mas, solo prometiendo actualizar a la brevedad posible les dejo esta carta petición:

**Bueno chicos es lamentable lo que está ocurriendo… yo he leído cantidades de fanfic los cuales son realmente maravillosos y extraordinariamente largos… y la verdad es que no me gustaría que fueran borrados, es algo que no tendría perdón alguno. Nosotros los autores siempre ponemos nuestro corazón en lo que escribimos y no creo que se gusto que los eliminen solo porque tenga mucha violencia o lemon explicito. Yo creo que hay gustos para todos y eso se puede ver reflejado en los reviews y si hay mil reviews en una historia que contenga violencia extrema o escenas sexuales fuertes los van a borrar…? y si lo hicieran ¿qué pasa con esas personas que siguen esa historia o que la siguieron y que las tienen en sus pagina como sus favoritas…? ¿Qué ocurre con los autores y su dedicación en su obra? Hay mi sinceramente no me gustaría que ocurriera eso, no me gustaría que una de mis historias fuera borrada por algo tan estúpido… realmente creo que dejaría de escribir… y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y Vuelvan un solo de un foro entre China y Este a Todos Los Que conozcan ya es de Todos Que va uno Mismo Pasar ya, gracias por Pasar.**

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! No se puede acabar con un fic 100.000 + la palabra sólo porque tiene un limón en un capítulo que está a sólo 1000 palabras. Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que usted va a estar perdiendo un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los Administradores de this page à partir del Día 4 de Junio van una serie clave de fics en Donde haya limones o Violencia grafica. Nariz Que es Lo Que piensan ustedes, Pero por mi petición de parte que me PARECE estupido. Hay Maravillosos fic Que en solitario TIENEN UNOS dos limones en ELLOS, el pecado embargo de la trama es asombrosa. No se pueden BORRAR las naciones unidas Fic de Que POSEE Mas de 100.000 words solo porqué 'haya algun dia de Que Otro Capitulo conteniendo Lemmon de Que Juntos no llegan a Las 5000 Palabras. Es Por Eso que les Pido La peticion de Que lean debajo y fírmenla Y postéenla in SUS FICS. Con suerte si HACEMOS Suficiente Ruido Las Cosas Vuelvan una Normalidad de Los Ángeles. Gracias.

Saludos a Quien administre this page.

Yo, junto estafadores mas MUCHOS, los hemos ESTADO Y Subiendo Escribiendo Historias en la ESTE Anos sito por bulerías, Pero AHORA DAMOS CUENTA nep De que algunos de Que De Los Fic hemos Llegado a Amar Corren El Riesgo de SER eliminados por el pecado de La Oportunidad de rectificar incluso Nuestros Errores.

Para algunos, significa ESTO La Perdida Permanente de Una Historia. Si bien No Tengo Nada que viola Creo SUS Términos de USO, personajes de heno Que seran incapaces de Recuperar Su fic en Su forma original, Esto Es Algo Que Me PARECE servicios CASI UNA Digno de Acción legal, ya que Qué MIENTRAS NO Podemos reclamar la Propiedad de Personaje de la ONU, las Historias NUESTRAS hijo y destruirlas Simplemente es inexcusable algoritmo.

Es Muy Sencillo Anadir Simplemente sin clasificación MA, Con Filtros adicionales o incluso de las Naciones Unidas sencilla Requisito párr Que Haya UNA suscripcion Gratuita to read los fic Que here sí publicano, y Reducir los odiosos Comentarios Anónimos y Mensajes y una Vez Los Ángeles. Asi Que Tengo Que Preguntar, ¿Por qué tal Juan de la Cosa, en Todo Este Tiempo, no se agrego en sí?

Si estan Preocupados ACERCA de la falsificación de las Naciones Unidas Registro, sin Tengan apropiado descargo de responsabilidad, 'entonces' no se You can Haber Disputa, ustedes avisaron que había anteriormente en Los Pasos y Los Padres pueden Control de Contratistas una Hijos SUS, SI ESO ES Su Máxima Preocupación. Más de Si Es Un Punto de Vista personal o deseo, Por Favor, Por Lo Menos de sable déjenles a la Gente y denles La Oportunidad de Guardar serie clave de Una Historia Que ustedes consideran Ofensiva. La rule De personajes en Las in this site hijo cordiales CUANDO Se Trata De Estás Peticiones.

Si bien el sable No Puedo Con Certeza SI ESTA carta Llegara un Oídos los de aquellos Que estan dispuesto un Ayudar, Tal Vez ESTO mar PREPARACIÓN DE LA Algo mas grande Por Venir, Por Favor Que entiendan una camioneta ESTAR Perdiendo la ONU GRAN NUMERO de Escritores, y Por Lo Tanto SUS Ingresos Por Falta de Lectores, SI NO SE Toman las Medidas necesarias párrafo arreglar this Situación.

Para aquellos Que esten de acuerdo Con ESTO, Por Favor sientanse Libres de Firmar y enviar carta al this servidor de soporte, Tal Vez podamos Llegar A Algún acuerdo en Este Sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, ésto no es de las Naciones Unidas Capítulo Nuevo, Pero Como ya sabeis, los Moderadores de cientos pretenden BORRAR fics De PORQUE Entran en la Categoría MA, siendo ESTA COMO calificación Relativa Muy Poco. Por favor, Que Este Manifiesto Vuele Por Toda La page A lo largo de los fandoms, asi podremos Salvar organismos europeos de normalización Maravillosos fics Que Tanto Nos gustan.

Los Administradores estan eliminando Historias Con los limones y Violencia Extrema (Lo ultimo You can servicios Bastante ambiguo Por Desgracia) y baneando un Autores SUS. ¿Y Por Qué? Pues PORQUE EN EL 2002 El quitaron Valoración MA, la Gente publico ESTAS Cosas En El M y Ahora PARECE Más Sencillo Eliminar Autores Que Volver a V. conjugación El Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos Lo Bastante molestos volvera Todo a la Normalidad.

Si Estás de acuerdo Con ESTO QUIERES Que Fanfiction y vuelva al estilo de Normalidad, Por Favor, Te Lo suplico, Copia y pega ESTO o escribe de las Naciones Unidas Mensaje similares y ANADE Tu nombre al estilo de Lista Siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato la Hostia Venom

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Gran Vampiro-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenidad Potter Luna

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Anges80

Yuuki Kuchiki

Serena Princesita Hale


End file.
